<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no matter where you go, know you're not alone by drake_wayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879810">no matter where you go, know you're not alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drake_wayne/pseuds/drake_wayne'>drake_wayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas fic, Family Reconciliation, Invasion of Privacy, Minor mental health talk, Multi, conner kent is a Good Friend, fluff with slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drake_wayne/pseuds/drake_wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake-Wayne is used to losing people. It's hard not to push everyone away and make the next loss more bearable. </p><p>When he finds most of his loved ones returning to his life, it's a struggle to connect with them like he used to. Luckily, his best friend is back to remind him that he is loved, by those who were lost and by those who were always there.</p><p>Or, where The Kent and the Wayne family find themselves spending more time with each other as their families become more intertwined. Christmas is just a convenient excuse for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jon Lane Kent &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this originally started as a 25 day Christmas prompt challenge but before long it evolved into something else completely out of my control. The whole story is written, it just needs editing (by myself, since I sadly have no beta) but I plan on at least having all 20-ish chapters released by Christmas day, so get ready for nearly a whole month of this. Get read for a bit bit of fluff with some smaller bits of angst in there.</p><p>Please talk to me @konimello on both twitter and tumblr!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was punishment for not visiting last year. Even <i>Jason</i> had swung by, and maybe in some universe that would have been a big enough distraction that no one would think twice about Tim, but alas. Here he was, a fact that everyone was so very aware of. He didn’t even want to be here, made obvious by the fact that he’d been avoiding everyone for the last six months at least.</p><p>It wasn't exactly his fault that everyone died, not quite everyone came back alive and Tim was effectively <i>fired</i> as Robin.</p><p>It still stung even now.</p><p>Still, Dick made no mention of the awkwardness as he pulled Tim into a half hug before setting him to work with the fairy lights. The tinsel below was neater than expected to say his other brothers had been in charge so far, but Jason did always surprise him with his eye for detail. Somewhere behind him, Tim could hear the shifting of plastic and metal. Who knew what decorations Damian could find to stab him with; there was probably a plastic icicle or two in there that would do the job.</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't judge so much - Damian was surprisingly... calm today. Maybe it helped that this was the first time all of the boys had been home together - Damian's first Christmas here had been without Jason or Tim. That didn't sound right though, and Damian was likely just biding his time. Tim didn't care either way; the last two years had thrown enough shit his way, and what better place to be stabbed than in the Wayne Manor with Alfred to patch you up, right?</p><p>"Earth to Timbo," Jason waved a hand in front of his face. "You've been wrapping the lights around the same branch for the last two minutes. Move over."</p><p>Tim relinquished the lights easily, and leaned back against the sofa to watch him instead. Wasn't he supposed to be acting normal, like none of this had happened so that they could do the whole happy family thing just this once? But Tim had never really cared about Christmas - it wasn't exactly a big thing in the Drake household and the fact that he was in a room with two people who had tried to kill him <i>and</i> another that had just taken everything away from him, expecting things to be fine kind of killed the mood for him, at least a little.</p><p>Still, a Robin never let down their guard - former or not. Showing weakness around them after the events of the last few years - what if it proved them right?</p><p>"I'm going to get us something to drink," Tim announced. Damian barely looked up, Jason only nodded and Dick looked at him for a second, expression unreadable.</p><p>"That sounds great, Tim." He settled into a smile, warm and wide. He had no right to do that. "Want to see if we have any cookies too?"</p><p><i>We're family,</i> Tim recounted to himself as he walked to the kitchen. Families don't always get along great. But Timothy Drake-Wayne has a lot of patience and would be <i>so</i> happy to spend Christmas with the older brother that has always been there, a brother who had returned from years of being away and a new long lost brother that he had responsibility to look after and set a good example for. This was a Wayne Christmas, and he could play the part just for a day.</p><p>Alfred nodded to Tim as he met him at the kitchen door, tray already lined with drinks as if he was a mind reader. Whether he was trying to be helpful or prevent Tim for hiding in the kitchen for a few minutes while he collected himself, Tim had no idea. Still, Alfred's presence was always calming, so maybe it wasn't the worst trade. Alfred was his one true ally in this house. 
</p><p>
"It is wonderful to have the whole family in the house together, for once. Cookies are on the counter, if you would be so kind as to help me with them."</p><p>Tim nodded, grip firm on the tray of cookies despite his attempt at relaxing his shoulders. Really, he'd faced monsters and mass murderers before. Spending time with family shouldn't feel more stressful than that, <i>surely</i>.</p><p>"I do hope this isn't the last Christmas we can all share together, though considering this family's track record, well. I suppose we will have to wait and see."<br/>
Maybe Tim did feel just a little guilty. Alfred was entirely right of course - it was almost a miracle that he had everyone back, all at once. It may be uncomfortable, but everyone else was trying. <i>Jason</i> was trying, willing to even be around Bruce for once. Damian was almost acting like a normal child - whether someone had had a talk with him or Dick had been such a good influence this year Tim didn't know, but that was impressive in itself. They were <i>trying</i>. And Tim was out here feeling sorry for himself and acting like this was so uncomfortable while the only person actually making it uncomfortable was himself.</p><p>"Maybe this is a turning point," Tim steeled himself, straightening his back and putting on his most earnest looking Wayne smile. He could do better than this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And he's <i>always</i> been a pain to buy for," Tim moaned. Kon never seemed as fussed about material items. Maybe it was a result of not having a full childhood, growing up in a test tube without having to worry about what he wanted for his birthday or Christmas. It was probably good for hi to not be bothered about buying things for himself but it was <i>wholly</i> inconvenient for his friends.</p><p>Tim especially, who had the money to buy him absolutely anything he wanted, too. Last year he'd bought the entire Bluray collectors edition of Wendy the Werewolf Stalker just because he knew the nostalgia of it was something that would appeal to Kon, even if he wasn't going to rewatch them any time soon. He didn’t care much for clothes, cologne gave him a headache and he found driving in cars too slow. Maybe he streamed the occasional bit of music but he'd never once seemed to have a proper interest in it. Tim was, honestly, stumped.</p><p>When Cassie agreed to come shopping with him, he couldn't say yes quick enough. Surely, if anyone would know what Kon might want, it would be his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend or whatever it was that they were, right?!</p><p>"I know," Cassie nodded apologetically. "If it helps, he always thought the same of you." Tim let out a small laugh, but that was reasonable. What <i>would</i> you get for someone who is not only a billionaire, but who gets all custom gadgets built by family friends and barely spent much time at home?</p><p>"He's not let me down yet..." he murmured, examining the shirt in front of him. He pretended not to see the look Cassie gave him. There were some things that did not need to be spoken out loud, but he wasn’t about to <i>admit</i> anything to Conner’s not-girlfriend. She was more observant than most people gave her credit for, and Tim knew not to underestimate her. Cassie, more than most people knew that Tim would not give up a secret without good reason, no matter how close to the truth someone got. So went this game, where they pretended that there was nothing to talk about, no awkward conflicting feelings about the boy - no, the man that the two of them were so close to.</p><p>"What about a new leather jacket?" Cassie offered, turning back to the clothes in front of her. "That old one's bound to be worn out soon." </p><p>That iconic, studded worn old jacket of his? Tim shook his head, moving on to the next rack. He knew he'd end up buying nothing for Kon here, but it was better than not trying at all. "He'll just get Ma to fix it. And if she can't fix it, we'll, I'm sure Zatanna has something that could help. There’s no way he’d accept any substitute.” Conner was as stubborn as anything, and that was the jacket that <i>made</i> Superboy. Tim could already hear him complaining at even the idea of a new one.</p><p>Nodding, Cassie pulled him gently by the elbow and led him back out the shop. It was plain to see that she felt some kind of sympathy for Tim, but sympathy wasn't going to help him find anything any time soon.</p><p>"What's <i>important</i> to him?" Tim muttered. Cassie left him to his musings but instead hooked her arm through Tim's and after a moment or two they were at one of the pop up stalls serving warm drinks. Thankfully, Cassie was an angel descended from the heavens already midway through an order of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. He may be a lot more sensible with it nowadays, but hot chocolate wass one thing Tim had to always go whole hog on. That had been the one thing they'd always teased him for in his Young Justice days. Cassie pushed the hot drink into his hands, waiting for him to get a grip before accepting her own spiced apple cider. Steering him to a bench, she nudged closer as the cold December breeze blew past.</p><p>"You know he'll be happy with anything from you, right? It's only a gift, it isn't exactly one of your huge important contingency plans." Tim watched as Cassie blew the steam from her cup, taking a sip even though it would clearly still be too hot. Vaguely Tim wondered if super strength or invulnerability extended to taste buds, but even if it burned her tongue would probably heal up just as fast. It wasn’t fair.</p><p>"That's not the <i>point,"</i> Tim sighed. "This is our first Christmas since... Since we're all back together." He poked a marshmallow further into his hot chocolate. This time last year everything was too fresh, and while Bart and Kon had just about been around, freshly back from the dead, Tim had already separated himself from everyone. It was... not a good year. Even having people back hadn't helped him out the deep depression he'd got himself stuck in. It was only with the beginnings of reconciliation this year that Tim had started to speak to his friends again. It had only been Cassie who was even half there for him through most of the tragedies, and he'd just disappeared away from her too.</p><p>"I know." There was something in her voice that made Tim feel almost guilty for asking her help in this. Having to spend a Christmas alone with your boyfriend dead and then him coming back to life but things having changed so much that you had... whatever issues Kon and Cassie were having. And then your mutual best friend who was pretending that he didn’t even exist asking you for help to shop for said not-dead boyfriend? She'd struggled probably as much as Tim during that year, but she was strong. She came back from it stronger than Tim ever could, at least. He was only thankful that whatever mistakes the two of them had made together were entirely in the past now. The awkwardness, any thoughts of anything romantic between them long gone as they realised to what extent they had gone to cope. Conner had known about it and he only <i>thanked</i> Tim for being there for her. It... was not what he expected, but then he'd never come back from the dead with a 'change of perspective.' He only hoped that it had nothing to do with the issues that Conner and Cassie were having right now. He stared into his hot chocolate, the marshmallows half melted. "I'll find something."</p><p>"He'll only be able to see through whatever you find him anyway." She smiled at him, taking another sip of her drink. To say Tim was the one trained to hide his emotions and motives, Cassie was doing a much better job of acting normal. Maybe she had just gotten over everything faster than him; heaven knew he had a habit of overthinking everyone, and being able to spend one on one time with one of the people he trusted most? Why <i>should</i> he be hiding his emotions? He took another sip, slurping up two marshmallows that had melted into each other and sat back.</p><p>"Actually," Tim cocked his head. "I'm pretty sure Tam said something about Lucius developing some lead lined wrapping paper. If that's true then we're in with a chance..." He tried to put on his best scheming face, even if it felt only half hearted.</p><p>Cassie laughed, knocking her shoulder against Tim's. "Well, make sure you get enough for everyone at the... for the group." He felt a pang of sadness that they'd been apart for so long that the Tower wasn't even theirs any more; just another thing that Damian had taken from him. No, been given. Knowing him, Damian didn't even want to be a part of the team.</p><p>"Maybe I'll just find any empty boxes I have and wrap them up. Maybe being able to finally have a <i>surprise</i> to open will do it," he joked weakly.</p><p>"He probably would enjoy that," she smiled sadly. "But don't... don't feel like you have to make up for anything, okay? We're all just glad to have you back. He'll just be happy to spend time with you again." The way she said it sounded like <i>Tim</i> died. He really did have a lot of time to make up for.</p><p>Discarding the empty paper cup that held only the dregs of his hot chocolate in the trash can beside the bench, Tim stood up and held out a hand to Cassie. "I can do some online shopping later. Want to meet back up with the others?"</p><p>Cassie brightened up, and Tim could see the approval in her eyes. "I think we better, before they manage to get themselves into any more trouble than usual."</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"And I told him, no way is he sitting there alone again this year and before he knew it, Alfred was all requesting your presence and <i>time for family</i> and. And!" Steph squealed. "I have a photo of them. <i>All</i> of them! Together!" She shoved her phone in Conner's face, as if with his vision he couldn't see it from here already. It was a candid shot, with neither of the <i>trained</i> detectives seeming to notice. Damian was sat on Jason's shoulders, arm outstretched towards the top of the tree where a delicate star ornament sat. Dick was hovering behind Jason, ornament in hand as he reached a branch just out of view, grin from ear to ear. On the right side of the frame was someone's slender back, dark hair stopping an inch or two short of their shoulders. Conner knew immediately that it was Tim, as if the context wasn't obvious. He had a cookie in his hand, uneaten, and it looked like he was watching Damian decorating the tree.  It was a shame that his face wasn't visible; if Tim had been smiling half as much as Dick then this could have been one of the nicest photos taken of him in years - half because Tim had barely <i>been</i> in any photos since before Conner had died. Missing so much time sucked, especially when it meant leaving Tim to try and navigate everything on his own.</p><p>"That's great, Steph." And if Tim was finally getting along with his family then that was great too. Hopefully he'd not just been sat away from them the whole time, watching rather than participating. Somehow, he didn’t feel too optimistic about that.</p><p>"We gotta get our own this year!" Bart popped up out of nowhere, buzzing around the two of them. "A group photo, with <i>all</i> of us! You too," he added, looking up at Steph.</p><p>She nodded. "Fuck yeah we do! I know a few ways to persuade Tim. And if that doesn't work, one look from Cass and he'll be all ours, <i>baby."</i></p><p>It was nice to think that Tim would happily comply, considering the time they'd lost together; as a Teen Titan it had gotten easier and easier to get him to join in with their antics, and they had a few photos of the group at least in costume. As long as Tim didn't disappear again then it shouldn't be too hard but he'd been... weird. Maybe it had been kinda naive to think that things would go exactly back to the way there were, but Conner hadn't expected Tim to be all but avoiding him for the first six months he'd been back. And yeah, he had his own shit, he was being a detective and doing what no one else does, but he didn't even have his family on his side at that point. Pushing people away was a bad habit Tim had the deeper he got into something, but Conner had never been so much on the receiving end of it. Even when he tracked down Tim those two times, as great as it was to see him... Tim was barely himself. </p><p>He didn't like it. He wanted things to be back the way they were.</p><p>"Um, earth to Smallville!" Steph clutched one of his arms and Bart followed suit on the other side, marching him further through the mall. "This isn't time to get all lost in your thoughts. We're getting ugly sweaters!"</p><p>How had Tim ever dealt with Steph's energy 24/7 when they were dating? She was great, but she was a <i>lot.</i> Not that Cassie had ever been any less bossy than her, but at least she spoke with less exclamation marks. He thanked his stars that Cassie had disappeared with Tim somewhere, because he wasn't sure he’d be able to deal with both girls at once.</p><p>"Sure, fine," he sighed, resigning themselves to whatever antics they were going to force him into. This was a fun outing with friends, right? Somewhere a lot busier than Smallville, with people he could be <i>normal</i> with. It was time to have fun, damn it!</p><p>The store he was steered into was loud in every way, hangers lined with Christmas sweaters and shelves decorated with seasonal baubles and ornaments. Christmas music blared from a tinny speaker that threatened to give him a headache if he tuned into it too closely. Bart was already holding up garish jumpers that had lights sewed into them or bells that chimed as he shook them, a huge grin on his face. This place was a nightmare.</p><p>Steph looked delighted.</p><p>Letting her lead him down the aisles, he shook his head. "Why did I ever think shopping with you would be a good idea?"</p><p>She tilted her head and gave him a sweet smile. "Because you love me? And also because Cassie and Tim went off to do their own shopping since apparently you're a pain to buy for and <i>yes</i> it is because of you, I've already<i>found</i> the rest of Tim's gifts for everyone. Maybe getting to spend time with me <i>is</i> your gift," she grinned.</p><p>"Wait, you've found Tim's stash? Wouldn't he have, I dunno, somewhere super secret to put everything?" Conner assumed they were still shopping for everyone; he hoped it <i>wasn't</i> just for him. He'd way rather Have Tim and Cassie hang out with them today than worry about some dumb gift; he barely cared about material things since coming back to the dead. All he wanted now was to not miss out on any more time with people.</p><p>Steph looked at him, deadpan for a second. "Okay, number one not only am <i>I</i> a great detective too thank you very much, but I <i>know</i> Tim. If anyone can find out where he's hiding stuff, it's me." She looked proud of herself. More than likely Tim knew Steph wouldn’t relent and just hid the gifts somewhere easy enough to find, Probably with a decoy one for Steph, a real one hidden elsewhere. Or at least that’s what he would have done a few years ago.</p><p>"I'll bear that in mind," he laughed. Before he knew it, sweaters were flying off into his arms, each uglier than the next. In all fairness, he had no intention of even looking through them, so if it meant he could ignore it by being gopher for the two in here then <i>so</i> be it.</p><p>It looked like between them they had one of everything; Bart must have checked the whole shop multiple times before Steph had even looked past two sweaters but still he went through the motions of flicking between each like a regular guy. Conner was proud.</p><p>"We good?" Bart joined Conner, watching as Steph dug through the last wave of Christmas nightmares.</p><p>Holding up another handful in hangers, Steph nodded. "To the changing rooms!"</p><p>It was kinda entertaining, watching them try on some truly awful sweaters. There were some that barely deserved to be described as Christmassy, and others that were full of so many gimmicks that you could barely call it clothing. Conner was content to sit and watch, killing more time before Tim and Cassie were back until Steph stopped in front of him, hands on her hips. "<i>Your</i> turn, big guy."</p><p>"I'm not trying any on," Conner raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You <i>are,</i>" Steph grinned. "I picked some especially for you. Look, see, they're not <i>all</i> bad." She held up one in deep purple, a knitted bat symbol on the front with little stars and silhouettes of buildings, before the collar and cuffs got more typical Christmas detail. It was actually a fairly nice sweater, considering what else he'd seen today.</p><p>"Could be worse," he agreed. "But when am I ever gonna use a  Christmas sweater? Ma won't care and - well, Clark probably has one for the office but that doesn't mean <i>I</i> want to."</p><p>"Consider it moral support!" She flapped. "Have you ever seen a room full of the Wayne men sitting down for dinner <i>all</i> wearing Christmas sweaters?"</p><p>Now <i>that</i> was a picture. <i>Batman</i> wearing a sweater seemed absurd. The brat wearing a jumper seemed disturbingly so. He’d kinda wanna see that.</p><p>"Imagine the pain Tim must go through. Imagine how embarrassed he would be."</p><p>"Hey, back in Y - back in the day, he would have loved that cheesy shit. But sitting next to Jason while wearing some of that? Owch."</p><p>Steph nodded furiously. "Exactly. If Tim knows that you're out there looking just as dumb as he is, imagine how supported he'd feel!" Objectively, this still sounded dumb but Steph just seemed so motivated. It had him almost feeling like getting a sweater would be a good idea. It wasn’t, but Conner knew when to concede. It wasn’t like he had to <i>wea</i>r it anyway.</p><p>"I'll try on one," he resigned.</p><p>The grin on Steph's face was more villainous than heroic and she thrust one sweater straight into his arms before all but pushing him through the curtain into one of the changing rooms.</p><p>He could absolutely kill Stephanie Brown. As he unfurled the sweater, a large red S-Shield blared out at him, surrounded by lines of smaller shields, stars and snowflakes.</p><p>Clark would have loved it.</p><p>He pulled it over his head, willing to humour Steph this once. She clearly just guessed his size - probably used to buying smaller stuff for Tim because this was <i>tight.</i> He felt like one wrong move and the seams would split.<br/>
"It doesn't fit," he called, all but ready to take it off.</p><p>"Show us!" Steph called back. He'd rather not, but if it meant the torment would be over sooner then so be it. </p><p>Stepping out, he carefully opened his arms to show the sweater’s ugliness in full.</p><p>He should never have bothered.</p><p>There was a click from Steph's phone before she quickly pocketed it. "It - heh, looks great Conner, really." It was obviously by the grin that she was struggling to hide; she knew entirely what she was doing.</p><p>"Really does something for your chest," Bart nodded, gesturing to the most taut part of the sweater.</p><p>"You're both terrible," he shook his head, tugging the sweater off as he dipped back into the changing room.</p><p>"Make sure you try some more on! Those other ones fit, I promise!"</p><p>Conner shook his head as he put the sweater back on the hanger. "I don’t want to try on another!"</p><p>"Meanie!" He heard the sound of something hitting the curtain behind him. "Think about Tim! Don't let him suffer all alooooone!"</p><p>That was unfair. It wasn't like Conner would even be there to support him in whatever christmas antics went on at the Wayne household, but the idea of them all sitting there in the huge grandiose manner wearing bells and reindeer on their sweaters...</p><p>"I'm not showing them all to you," he grimaced, picking up another.</p><p>In all fairness, Steph hadn't handed the worst of the sweaters to him. There were none that made noise for example, and he definitely appreciated that. Reindeer, snowmen, a penguin - thankfully there was no monocle or top hat to be seen. Half of these weren't even themed around Christmas, they just had a Christmas kind of pattern around a logo of whatever they were showing. There was even a Wendy the Werewolf Stalker one which in all honesty was pretty tempting, if he wanted to step back into the past.</p><p>A Robin themed one in was the mix - he was half offended that there was no Superboy one actually, but then he hadn't been back alive for long enough to be… relevant. Man. The Robin one he did try on, with ridiculously bright reds and greens. It was dumb but... it would probably make the rest of the gang laugh. He hadn't been around them all nearly enough since being back to see that happen again, at least not all at once, so if this could make it happen, sure.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm done," Conner sighed, emerging from the changing room. Steph tried to peak at which one he was holding separate from the others but Conner waved her away. "You promise not to put any of this on Instagram or Twitter or whatever and I'll send you a photo, i promise."</p><p>Deliberating for a second, Steph crossed her arm before eventually nodding her head. "Deal. I'll be waiting, but you better not forget! I have Bart on my side." Speaking of, the speedster was nowhere to be seen. It took a few seconds to focus in on his heartbeat and then zoomed out to hear a ridiculously long order of food.</p><p>"He thought you were taking too long," Steph smiled apologetically. "I'm just glad you found the perfect <i>match."</i></p><p>Conner rolled his eyes before shoving the rest of the sweaters on the rack of unpurchased clothes as they exited out of the changing rooms. "Hey, show me where you found the Superman one again."</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Steph lead him back over to the display which was almost impossible to miss. It wasn't Conner’s fault he hadn't been paying attention earlier.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" She grinned.</p><p>Conner flicked through until he found one a size or two bigger. "If I'm going to be embarrassing myself, I'm not gonna do it alone. Clark would be thrilled to get some kind of gift from me, so..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian has a request.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the fact that he was so unsure of himself that gave it away. Damian Wayne <i>never</i> acted unsure of himself.</p>
<p>Honestly, seeing him fidgeting for once made Dick want to scoop him straight into his arms and never let go. He’d be on thin ice if he did that, even if Damian was beginning to thaw out.</p>
<p>"Grayson." Damian looked up from where he was sat on the sofa, part way through watching some animal documentary with Titus curled up at his feet.</p>
<p>"S'up, Dames?" He gave him his best, most comforting smile; it wasn’t often that he could get Damian to <i>talk,</i> if that was what was about to happen. Damian would have already spoken if this was about something mission related or Superhero related. No, this was something personal. He had the same hesitancy that Bruce had before letting down his guard.</p>
<p>Damian turned back to the TV, avoiding eye contact. "Are you to be visiting friends this festive period?"</p>
<p>He could never find Damian's speech pattern <i>not</i> endearing. It was a shame it seemed to make it harder for the kid to get out whatever he was saying. Dick hoped that Damian was comfortable enough around him to let it out, but the number one thing with Damian was not to push him.</p>
<p>"Well, let's see..." Dick tapped his chin. "I have a party to go to soon so I'll see some people then, but everyone's pretty busy this month. I was supposed to be hanging out with Wally yesterday but he had to cancel because of some superheroing emergency. I'd <i>like</i> to reschedule, but we'll have to see. I know he'll be spending a lot of time with his family."</p>
<p>That reminded him actually, but how did he say this without sounding patronising...<br/>"It made me happy to see all of my brothers getting along the other day." Damian held his tongue (and his attacks), Jason was the most normal he'd acted with them since rising from that Lazarus pit and Tim... participated, which was big enough in itself.<br/>He tried to ignore the pang of guilt and sadness in his gut.</p>
<p>"It is <i>Christmas</i>, Grayson. We are <i>required</i> to get along." Like Damian couldn't just easily say he didn't celebrate the holiday and carry on acting as much of a child as usual.</p>
<p>"Of course, of course," Dick bit back a laugh. </p>
<p>"Regardless. You should make plans to see Wallace." Damian seemed somewhat more relaxed now, but he still hadn't looked back. The urge to ruffle his hair was rising, but that would likely make Damian back out of the conversation.</p>
<p>He ran a hand through his own hair, watching Damian intently. "I'll make plans," he promised. He still wasn't sure exactly what Damian was getting at here... unless -</p>
<p>"Have <i>you</i> made any plans to spend time with friends?" He prompted.</p>
<p>Damian looked almost like a deer in headlights, but he was getting better at looking less freaked out. "I - I have been unable to ask anyone thus far. I am <i>Robin,</i> I only have so much time to spend on personal endeavours. I would be much less effective if I spent so much time thinking about relationships outside of work."</p>
<p>Oh, Damian. This was all Bruce's fault, as if emotional constipation wasn't already in his genes, but his style of parenting encouraged it. "Well, no one can do anything alone. You spend too much time thinking about the <i>Mission</i>, you end up running around in a giant bat suit," Dick smiled. Damian scoffed. "Did you want to ask someone to hang out? We can phone them right now." He gave one of his best smiles - they were all pretty good - but Damian just looked scandalised.</p>
<p>"I do <i>not</i> wish to make an invitation via phone call. A personal call leaves room for chatter. I am not Stephanie."<br/>That one made Dick tilt his head slightly. It was best not to question.</p>
<p>"Okay, so not a phone call. So who are we asking? Just to figure out how to ask them," he smiled. Damian could do to hang out more with people that weren't given family; he wasn't exactly learning anything about healthy relationships <i>here</i>.</p>
<p>Damian ignored him for a moment, letting the tips of his toes brush over Titus' fur. "The only... <i>person</i> I have available to me is Jonathan. He would have to do." The blush on his face made it obvious that this wasn't a case of only choosing him for the sake of it.</p>
<p>It was cute.</p>
<p>Even better, they could have a play date here, where the two couldn't go off and accidentally find some villains to fight. Dick knew full well that Damian was a bad influence and if they could get into trouble they <i>would</i> but Jon was a lovely boy. Having him around Damian could only help. That was, if Damian could admit that they were even friends.</p>
<p>The Batfamily always had been awkward about their relationships with the Kents. Bruce would never call Clark his best friend, yet that is who he was. And best friend or no there was something<i>there</i> that Dick noticed at every Wayne gala they met at, after every league conversation. Bruce thought he was so smart, so good at hiding his thoughts and his feelings. He forgot that Dick had known him since before he got <i>good</i> at being Batman. He knew all of his tells better than  Bruce probably did. Unfortunately just forcing the two together would do nothing. Bruce was too stubborn, even if there was something there.</p>
<p>And Tim... where to even start? Conner was one of his earliest allies and they bickered a <i>lot,</i> but they were inseparable. He honestly believed that Tim trusted him with his life and vice versa. Dick was never too sure if that relationship was the same as what he thought Bruce and Clark used to be; unwavering trust and a friendship of steel. Dick was already busy with the Titans to have seen if it was more of a relationship comparable to his own and Wally's.</p>
<p>After Conner died, Tim was much more quiet, reserved, throwing himself into work way more than he used to. After Bruce died, Tim all but disappeared, and it was only from talking to a very reluctant Cassie that Dick found out he'd tried to <i>clone</i> Conner. That... wasn't normal. It definitely suggested the possibility of something more, but Tim would never tell Dick now, not after everything that had gone on. From what Dick knew, Tim had pushed away everyone else too, even Conner. Death or no, <i>feelings</i> or no, that was one of the healthiest relationships he'd known Tim to have. He needed to stop denying himself happiness.</p>
<p>And now Damian... he was trying. Everyone knew he was friends with Jon, he just needed to be able to admit it first. And that blush... could genuinely be either from being embarrassed about having a friend, or from having a little<i>crush</i>. No one would judge, but Damian probably wouldn't even realise it for a long time, if that was the case.</p>
<p>Dick wouldn't push to make anyone talk about it. He knew better than that. But whatever weird issues aside, it would be good to help cultivate these friendships outside of superherohood. And if he did it all under the guise of helping Damian, well, no one was going to say no, were they?</p>
<p>"Leave it with me, Damian. I'll sort it out."</p>
<p>"You are not inviting him on my behalf Grayson, I am not someone who needs a <i>mentor</i> to do everything for me." It was cute, how annoyed he looked.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Dick put a hand on Damian's shoulder. "I won't ask on your behalf. I know your father hasn't got to see much of Clark recently; I was thinking we could ask the Kent family round for dinner. What do you think?"</p>
<p>Damian was quiet for a moment. "That would be... adequate." He paused, before turning to Dick. "Even the <i>clone?"</i></p>
<p>Dick sighed. "You should really stop calling him that. Yes, even Conner."</p>
<p>The youngest Robin 'hmmphed'. "Drake will be pleased. I hope he does not decide to ruin it by feeling all sorry for himself again."</p>
<p>He wasn't even going to try to explain to Damian what issues he had with that. There was no way to explain the trauma Tim went through and Dick knew for certain that he didn't know the full extent of it, but if Tim could put that aside for one day and actually<i>enjoy</i> himself... this could actually be a nice day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea what kind of update schedule to keep to if any. Should I post one small bit nearly every day, or a couple of times a week to do some double updates, or just post loads at once? I don't know what I'm doing here, I'm just excited to be putting this out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie night with Young Justice!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like it did maybe  four years ago in the midst of their run as Young Justice. Bart and Cassie bickering over what they were going to watch, Tim hooking up some weird gadgets in Bart's living room and Cissie rolling her eyes as she tried to block everything out. The biggest difference was that Conner no longer felt the need to antagonise everyone further, or flirt with the girls whether on purpose or not.</p><p>Of course, part of that might be due to the fact that one of the girls was now his ex-girlfriend, so not only would it be inappropriate but it would just be <i>awkward.</i> Probably. There was no way he was dumb enough to test his luck in in all honesty, even if he might have before. Maybe dying had matured him somewhat, maybe his priorities were different, or maybe some of those hormones weren't resurrected along with him. In all honesty, he was so happy just to be here again with everyone in one place.</p><p>"I'm gonna go make some popcorn," he announced, leaving the sofa that Cassie and Bart were almost brawling on. "You have... three minutes to decide what we're watching, otherwise Tim's gonna put on the first thing that pops up on Netflix."</p><p>Tim raised an eyebrow, amused, before turning back to finish doing whatever it was he was trying to do  In all fairness, this looked like one of the more normal things Tim had done in their hangouts. It wasn't like he was <i>acquiring</i> an aeroplane or hacking into some guy's business email just to find out if the rumours about a <i>Wendy</i> reunion film were true.</p><p>The bickering carried on as Conner made his way to the kitchen; they weren't even listening were they? But apparently Cassie was on her whole 'Die Hard <i>so</i> is a Christmas Movie' thing and Bart was listing off children's Christmas films as though they were any more appealing to Cassie than the others. Most Christmas films sucked anyway; what did it really matter?</p><p>With one bag of popcorn in the microwave and another in his hand, Conner tried to remember how to do this without burning anything. Heat vision wasn't exactly something he used all that often, and even in any fights since he came back to life he'd favored his super strength instead.</p><p>"Conner?"</p><p>Apparently smoke detectors were better than they used to be because within a second of him setting the bag if popcorn alight, they were blaring all too loud for his ears to handle. Luckily half the popcorn had clumped together but half of the bag still went all over the floor as he clutched his hands to his ears.</p><p>Tim looked  exasperated as he pulled a towel off the counter and started waving it around in an attempt at dispersing the smoke away from the alarm. Thankfully the bag was already beginning to stop smoking from where it sat on the floor, so within a few seconds the ringing stopped.</p><p>The others were still arguing in the other room, despite the noise.</p><p>Sweeping up and fallen popcorn and depositing it into the bin, Tim looked up from beside him. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, just, ugh - " the smell of burning was distracting, especially as it got worse. How was it getting worse? "Aww, come on man - " Conner leapt at the microwave, wrenching the bulging bag out. It slowly deflated in his hands, but there was no mistaking it. He'd fucked up this one too.</p><p>"Remind me never to hire you as a caterer." Tim smiled wryly, plucking the bag out of his hand and throwing that away too. "Wanna help the guys decide while I make some <i>properly?"</i></p><p>Conner grimaced. "We didn't buy any more."</p><p>There was an eyeroll coming, he <i>knew</i> it, but Tim's expression only softened slightly as he turned to leave. "I'll go grab some more. It's not a movie night without popcorn, right?"</p><p>"I'll come with you!" The words were out of his mouth before he'd even realised it. Tim paused for a second before shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"Shoes on, then. We only have so long before those two either kill each other - or Cissie kills them."</p><p>It was entertaining watching Cissie go <i>off</i>  when it wasn't aimed at you, but if this was the first bit of time he'd get the chance to spend with Tim while Tim was actually being <i>normal</i> and not all super emo detective man then he was going to choose that, hands down. It had been reassuring at least to get a hug when they reunited - Tim had never been much of a touchy feely guy. It was still clear after that that he was not okay as he continued to avoid everyone and work himself nearly half to death, but this was progress. He wasn't sure when Tim started acting kind of normal again, but he knew that between Steph and Cass he'd had no choice but to at least try to reconcile.</p><p>It had been a shit year or two, Conner totally got it. He just didn't see why he had to make it worse for himself. But with things having changed between Cassie and himself since he came back... he couldn't deny he was scared about what might have changed with his best friend, too.</p><p>"So, uh, been busy much?" What a dumb question. Tim was <i>always</i> busy.</p><p>Tim had both of his hands in his coat pockets, arms tight at his sides. It must have been pretty cold as they stepped outside, but Conner wasn't feeling it, despite the fact that he'd left on just a v-neck shirt in his haste to follow Tim. "I visited the... family. Recently. Other than that and shopping, just some case work. Nothing exciting."</p><p>Conner recalled the photo Steph showed him the other day where Tim looked miles away from the rest of the brothers. "That's nice, I bet they missed you." <i>Like everyone else you pushed away.</i> </p><p>Conner felt guilty for even thinking it.</p><p>Pale blue eyes flashed up at him for just a second before Tim was focusing on the walk again. "Pretty sure Alfred was ready to keep me hostage there."</p><p>"I don’t blame him," Conner laughed but Tim only looked pained. He really had some issues with them still, huh? "Steph said Dick was nearly crying happy tears when you said you were coming." That had to count for something, right?</p><p>"Steph should mind her own business." <i>So should you.</i> Conner had known Tim long enough to know what that tone meant. He hadn’t expected Tim to be so defensive so easily. He should probably stick to talking about non Wayne related things.</p><p>He held back a sigh, knowing it would only annoy Tim further. "I need to visit Ma soon, actually. I stayed with her a lot when I came back but now that I've been helping out in Metropolis a little more... I don't really want to waste any more time. I mean, I missed a whole <i>year</i> with her. I'm just glad I didn't miss, you know. If something happened to her..." he really did not mean to make it sound as guilt trippy as it did, honestly. His heart raced briefly as he panicked about how Tim would take it, if it sounded like he was complaining about his attitude to seeing everyone. "I didn't - "</p><p>"The farm always was good for you..." Tim said, softer than he expected. Either it didn't sound as bad as he thought, or Tim knew him well enough to know what he meant. "Send Ma my regards. But it might do to look through her medical files for the last year. Or, sorry, ask her about her health I guess. Bart says I shouldn't always jump to invading people's privacy; bad habit." He didn't look sorry at all.</p><p>"No one’s mentioned anything," Conner frowned. "Pretty sure they would have told me if anything happened."</p><p>Tim looked at him for just a second longer than was comfortable.</p><p>"Do you... know something I don't?" Clark would maybe, but if there was something wrong then why would Tim know about it?</p><p>Pinching the brow of his nose, Tim inhaled then exhaled. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. She’s fine now, and that's all you should be concerned with."</p><p>A spike of panic for a second, but Conner was better at keeping himself calm than he used to be. "Did something big happen? Does everyone else know?"</p><p>"No, just Clark and myself."</p><p>"Why did Clark tell <i>you?"</i> It would make more sense if Clark had confided in Bruce and Tim found out, but otherwise why would Clark tell Tim? Otherwise -</p><p>"Bad habit," Tim repeated, at least looking apologetic about it this time. "I was just checking in."</p><p>Checking in? On the Kents?</p><p>"Don't look at me like that. She’s practically family." Tim was actually a little pink after saying that - after cutting himself off from so many people and insisting on focusing only on work, he was still worrying about Conner's family? That was sweet. "Stop smiling, it was just. I worry, okay?" And wasn't that that understatement of the year.</p><p>"That's cute," Conner grinned. "But you didn't have to. Clark and Jon were helping out, from what I heard."</p><p>Tim shook his head. "That wasn't the point."</p><p>"Aww, Tim, you <i>do</i> care," he teased, gently shoulder checking him. "And here I thought you'd gone all cold robot man on me."</p><p>There was a longer pause than usual, and the thought to change to conversation came too late.</p><p>"You <i>died,"</i> Tim said, in a much smaller voice. "And Steph, and dad, and Bart, and Bruce. Sassy quips and movie nights weren't exactly on the forefront of my mind. Making sure everyone else stayed alive was a little more important."</p><p>Would it be appropriate to put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance - or apology - or would that make it worse? Back as Robin he'd warmed up to touch a lot, but it was much harder to gage what was and wasn't appropriate now. "No, of course not. I'm sorry, that was in poor taste. No one expects you to - at least things can get back to normal now, right? Nearly everyone's back."</p><p>Superhearing or not, he <i>heard</i> Tim's jaw clench. As if he wasn't making a mess of things enough already.</p><p>"Can we <i>not</i>?" </p><p>The bell rang above them as Tim pushed the door open to the convenience store. He shuffled to the snack aisle, eyeing up the popcorn options before picking up four large bags of ready made popcorn. He piled them into Conner's arms without warning - it sure was good to have super speed.</p><p>The cashier took Tim's credit card as they paid for the snacks wordlessly.</p><p>Conner felt the chill this time when they exited the shop. He wasn’t sure if it was that much colder outside, or if it was just Tim.</p><p>Sighing, Conner turned to his best friend.<br/>
"I'm sorry, okay? Ever since I came back it's like I've been saying the wrong thing constantly. All I remembered was everything at it's best and it feels weird to me that it's not. And it's totally understandable," he added hastily. "But between you and Cassie I keep just screwing things up and I honestly don't mean to. You know I'm not the best at thinking before I speak." It was a weak defense, especially for something he shouldn't be defending. "Can you just... we're still best friends, right?" It would take a lot for Conner to single handedly ruin their relationship, he knew. But Tim had had a whole <i>year</i> of things changing to the extreme, and had then avoided him. Maybe it would be unavoidable that Conner would mess things up if Tim had already moved on from him and didn't see him that way anymore.</p><p>Tim was silent.</p><p>"Friends...?" His own voice was quieter than he'd heard for a long time.</p><p>Chancing a glance at Tim's face, he saw that he didn't look so angry or upset as he expected. He looked... deflated.</p><p>"Conner, we'll always be best friends." Conner let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, despite Tim's reluctant tone. "But people coming back doesn't change any of my experiences from the last year. It doesn't... get rid of any of the trauma I went through. I know,” Tim sighed. "I know you want to help and you want things to be like they used to, but they're not. They never <i>will</i> be. And I'm going to need time if <i>I'm</i> going to get back to how I used to be. If I even can. So... don't push me, okay?"</p><p>"Of course," Conner rushed. "I promise I'll try to be as... less dumb about it as I can. But, just remember I <i>am</i> here, okay? I'm serious about not wanting to miss out on time with people any more. So, if you need to talk then great, or if you just want some company but don't wanna have to talk then that's cool too," he nodded. "I just don't want to be a stranger to you anymore, cuz that's how it kinda felt since I came back. And I know it must be weird after I died, I know it would have been a lot so I get it!" He backtracked. "Just. Know that I still care, whether things are different now or not, okay?"</p><p>Tim's lips twitched, not quite enough to be a smile, but it was the same expression he used to make as Robin whenever he approved.</p><p>"You don't push me too hard, and I won't be a stranger any more. I... can live with that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't trust Bart Allen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always obvious whenever Bart was scheming. What wasn't always obvious was <i>what</i> or how long until that plan came to fruition.</p><p>Even before the movie, Bart was jittery - more so than usual. He started up an argument with Cassie about what film to watch, claiming that Elf was the superior Christmas film and Die Hard didn't count. <i>Wrong</i> opinions aside, it was clearly a tactic to distract Cassie. Get her worked up enough and she won't be paying attention to anything else for the next half an hour. Cissie was clearly annoyed enough that she didn't <i>want</i> to pay attention. Conner clearly wasn't into this argument and slipped away; was he still struggling to be around Cassie? Tim still wasn't exactly sure of the specifics and sure, he could probably find out, but that was unfair to do to his best friends… even if that had never stopped him from invading anyone's privacy before. Maybe that was just a convenient excuse to keep them at arm's length still.</p><p>After checking in on Conner, a small mishap in the kitchen and an awkward walk to the store and back, things seemed to have calmed down. They felt... better, with Conner at least. And he'd never meant to make things weird with him of all people, but after all of these expectations and pressures on him to be the same kid he was, before going through enough to send him into a heavy depression that he was barely clawing his way out of, it was pretty hard not to get defensive at any one calling him out for it. Of course he wanted to try - with most people, at least. Certain family members didn't deserve that  much, but the Teen Titans- his former Teen Titans deserved more at least. He knew that.</p><p>With that awkwardness mostly out of the way, Tim sat between Cassie and Cissie as Conner took the armchair and Bart moved from sitting in front of them, to sitting on the arm of the sofa, to sitting on the top of the armchair Conner was on. Neither place looked particularly comfortable but this was Bart's own place and he would grab some pillows or blankets if he really needed them.</p><p>Tim couldn't say he was particularly interested in the film they were watching; they settled on the Grinch eventually, since Conner had never seen it and it was the only one of Bart's suggestions that Cassie didn't immediately hate.</p><p>Even if he wanted to be paying attention, Tim was stuck holding the bowl of popcorn for the three of them on the sofa while Conner and Bart had one of their own each. Cassie probably should have been the one sat in the middle, considering how much popcorn she was eating even before the movie started, bowl being yanked towards her each time she ate.</p><p>It was almost starting to feel like the old Young Justice days. Almost, but not quite.</p><p>It wasn't until he decided on a toilet break half way through the film - soda and anxiety making for much more frequent breaks now - that he noticed what Bart had been up to. Trust him to want to do something so awkward and cheesy. Tim internally mapped out every location of mistletoe he could see so that he could make sure to avoid them later. He'd rather not face the awkwardness of kissing any of his team mates. Why <i>would</i> Bart have put it up? Apart from a little fun and just to annoy anyone, neither Rose nor Jaime were present and last he checked no one else here was Bart's type either.</p><p>The door to the lounge opened up to a hallway leading to both the kitchen and the stairwell. If he could keep the doors to each of the rooms open and keep an eye on where each of his friends were, he should be able to get out of this unscathed.</p><p>He really <i>did</i> need to take a break from work.</p><p>Not planning on moving anywhere after the first film, the mistletoe trap was largely forgotten about. Maybe he should warn them, but he'd trained them all to be observant wherever you are. Call it a refresher class.</p><p>It wasn't long before Tim realised he might have made a mistake.</p><p>Cassie left to use the bathroom as soon as the film ended, letting Tim finally put down the bowl of almost finished popcorn. After a blink, it was all gone anyway; as if Bart hadn't eaten enough popcorn today.</p><p>"Man, if you hadn't have ruined all the popcorn from earlier..." he lamented.</p><p>"Hey," Conner held up his hands. "I only bought more - well, Tim bought more - because I ruined it, we would have had the exact same amount <i>otherwise</i>!"</p><p>"Terrible excuse, don't care." Bart threw his head back. "Maybe we order food?"</p><p>"Pizza?" Tim suggested. It was probably the least messy option they had, and whether the rest of them wanted food or not, Bart <i>would</i> be ordering food. He pulled out his phone, more than happy to foot the bill. Why be teased about being a millionaire when you weren't even going to make the most of it?</p><p>Even Cissie agreed, and Tim scrolled through his phone to find the takeaway app that did the largest pizzas. 16" was unnecessary, but Bart and Conner were good for it.</p><p>Conner plucked each of their plastic cups from the coffee table in front of them, turning to exit to the kitchen. For most people it would be a dumb idea to try to carry five cups into the room,  but Tim could only assume Conner ws planning on carrying half of them with his Tactile Telekinesis.</p><p>The sound of Cassie coming back down the stairs didn't really alarm Tim at first, until Bart whipped around and gasped, pointing a finger at Conner about to hit the doorway, and Cassie just about to come in.</p><p><i>That's</i> what he was trying to do.</p><p>"Guys," Bart hissed. "Above you!"</p><p>Tim was intrigued to see what expression was on Conner's face right now, but sadly he was faced the other way, also obscuring Cassie from his view.</p><p>He was half expecting an argument, but this was Bart. There was no way to argue your way out of his shenanigans. You either went with it or got pushed into it. He could have sworn he heard Conner say something quietly, but he had no idea what it was. Even Cissie was watching, though from her angle Cassie must have only been half visible.</p><p>It was... awkward, to say the least. Tim couldn’t look away as they kissed.</p><p>Cissie looked disgusted. Bart was elated. Cassie pushed past Conner afterwards looking half guilty and half upset.</p><p>There wasn't... there was no way this had been an idea of Conner's that Bart had just helped with to try to patch things up with Cassie, was it? There was <i>no</i> way. Even Conner wasn't that stupid.</p><p>...Was he? He had only just been complaining about how he could never say anything right to her right now.</p><p>Tim was going to kill him if he'd just done that on purpose in front of all of their friends.</p><p>Cissie left not long after that; she wasn't hungry, she said, and she didn't want any pizza. Cassie made an excuse to leave shortly after, leaving Tim with two absolute <i>idiots.</i></p><p>At least his pizza place was fast.</p><p>For once, Bart was eating his pizza at normal person speed. An easy excuse not to talk.</p><p>"Okay, who's idea was that?" Tim sighed, not even touching the pizza yet. Conner looked a mix of embarrassed and dejected. Bart was still looking as shifty as hell.</p><p>"I promise you man, I did not want that to happen," Conner looked at him, eyes still wide. For years of knowing him, Tim knew all of his tells. He was being truthful.</p><p>"Why not?" Bart waved his arms. "You've been in that on and off kind will they won't they thing for ages! Time to like, make it a real thing again!"</p><p>Conner dipped his pizza into the sour cream dip, but didn't take a bite. "We <i>split up</i>. She ended it for good dude, there's no on and off. That was like, the worst timing."</p><p>"You <i>ended</i> it? But you guys were such a good couple!" Bart wailed.</p><p>"That doesn't mean you can try to manipulate them to get them back together," Tim all but snapped. He had enough of people messing in other people's business.</p><p>"Wait..." Conner's head snapped up. Maybe it did really seem like a coincidence to him but at least he was beginning to put two and two together faster than he used to. "You set us <i>up</i>?"</p><p>Bart trying to eat in normal time seemed way too exaggerated and slow. He was stalling.</p><p>"He did." It was unmistakable and best friend or not, he wasn't going to get away with it by being all cute. "Evidently, it was a mistake."</p><p>"Look - " Bart waved another slice of pizza around. "No one told <i>me</i> you split up for good, like a month ago or something you guys were still all kissy and stuff! And you used to always look so happy together so I just thought, you know." He shrugged, but Tim could see the beginnings of remorse in there. "Why <i>did</i> you even break up?"</p><p>Conner raked a hand through his hair, sighing. "It's... confusing? I mean, she said a <i>lot</i>. It was a whole big conversation and I think part of it was saying how it's not the same for her like it used to be, even if nothing changed for me - " he glanced at Tim for a second. Hearing him say it about Cassie did sound pretty sucky; he felt kind of bad that he'd said similar to Conner himself. Regardless of the distance he wanted to place between himself and everyone, he really would have to put a little more effort in spending time with Conner - Bart too, even if their relationship hadn't changed so much. "And she said some stuff like... I should think about who or what's important to me. It was like a riddle," he frowned. "And it sounded like there was something she wasn't telling me," he paused, like he was desperately trying to work something out.</p><p>"I mean, you already know about the cult, right? And the kissing Tim, and the cloning thing - "</p><p>"That bit was all me," Tim volunteered, trying to keep himself from going red. "Nothing to do with Cassie."</p><p>"And the kissing stuff was all completely over, right?"<br/>
Tim almost felt offended, but he knew that both boys knew that Tim wouldn't always volunteer every bit of information unless asked directly. "Before Conner even came back," Tim avoided his eye. "And it wasn't like there was anything there, we both just missed - " and that was more information than they needed. That was an avenue he didn't want nor need to be explored any more than that. "Don't even imply that I'd ever do that to Conner." There was a difference between kissing your dead best friend's girlfriend and kissing your alive-and-still-dating-her best friend's girlfriend.</p><p>"It’s fine," Conner waved it off. "I know you wouldn't do that. She... It wasn't about anyone she'd been with when I was away. I don't know if it's just some Cassie thing, like if she's having more Zeus issues or whatever else. I mean, telling me to think about what's important, like what does that even mean? What does <i>she</i> think is important to me? Unless she just meant herself and was doing the whole <i>ohhh</i>, don't make my mistakes kind of thing, which. Mistake?" He looked a little hurt.</p><p>"She wouldn't have meant that," Tim supplied immediately. None of their friends would ever consider dating Conner a mistake. Well, half of their friends probably hadn't considered... no, they probably had. He seemed like a good enough boyfriend, if not a little immature but... he was getting very off topic.</p><p>Bart tapped his fingers. "So it's not a Tim thing, it's either Cassie has some shit, she thinks <i>you</i> have some shit, or dying really has a way of just ruining everything. Do we look into this some more or what?" Vaguely, he wondered if Bart had anything going on that he hadn’t told anyone about too.</p><p>"No, I don't wanna bother Cassie any more right now," Conner mumbled. “I… should call her at some point to apologise but later, maybe.”</p><p>"It's not <i>your</i> fault." Tim looked pointedly at Bart.</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay! I thought I was helping. You've been kind of sad so I thought..."</p><p>Conner ruffled Bart's hair, half smile on his face. "I know you had good intentions; thanks. Sorry for not telling you we were completely done; I didn't know people <i>knew</i> that we were kind of back together in the first place."</p><p>Tim raised an eyebrow. "Conner, whether you tell us or not, we can tell when something’s going on with you. It wasn't hard to see that you were... happier for a while."</p><p>"So you think I gotta get a girlfriend to look happy, huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows half heartedly. “Plenty of things have happened to make me a little happier. But yeah, I'm not all good at hiding everything like you," he gave a sly smile. "What about you guys, huh? I’m done talking about me. At least until I have to call Cassie.  No updates on your end?"</p><p>"Jaime's still with Traci, so that's a no go." Bart was now using the crust of a pizza to trace patterns on the pizza box using the sour cream as ink.</p><p>"Sucks, man," Conner nodded. He opened his mouth and turned to Tim, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"I've not really been in a place to date anyone," Tim laughed hollowly.</p><p>Bart looked back up at him. "Weren't you seeing that Fox girl that you got engaged to?"</p><p>"Oh shit, I remember hearing about that! What happened<i>there</i>?"</p><p>Tim shrugged awkwardly. "It was never really real. It was all plans and strategies." How honest should he be with his best friends? He really shouldn't even need to be asking that question. "It's been a <i>while</i> since I last liked anyone. If I ever really did; it's kind of weird." And uncomfortable to talk about but they deserved something from him at least.</p><p>"I mean, didn't some of the other Titans like Rose seem to like you at one point? And you just straight up... weren't into it. And... you said it wasn't really anything with Cassie," Conner mulled it over. "What's your type? Like, if you did like whoever you’re thinking of?"</p><p>That was one of the hardest questions he'd been asked, and that was after being interrogated by Bruce many times. "I... don't have one? It's not like I see a person and think oh, I could like them. I guess it's only really something I notice if I'm really close to someone?" But even then... he was sure he'd been in love with Steph at one point but as for any kind of physical attraction... there'd just been nothing there. And with anything else... he'd maybe felt physical attraction to other people on the odd occasion but generally even that just seemed to be a one off, usually without any romantic feelings too. Chalk it up to the adrenaline left from fights rather than finding any of the team mates he was getting changed with <i>that</i> attractive.</p><p>"It's not really important," Tim shrugged. "I could only ever go out with someone who knew my secret identity; there's no way I could try to have a double life again." Thankfully the only people he'd even really registered having some kind of attraction to were a part of the superhero community, but even so he'd rather avoid any messy situations like the one Conner was in now.</p><p>Each of the boys nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Well, this has been some quality bro time but I really should go catch up with Cassie," Conner looked at them apologetically. “We'll do this again, right?"</p><p>Tim nodded. "Promise."</p><p>Bart high fived them both, pinching Conner's last slice of pizza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was always too good to be true.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought it was an invitation from <i>you!"</i>
</p>
<p>When Dick Grayson called to invite the family to dinner, Clark didn't think much of it, apart from the fact that <i>it was about time.</i></p><p>Yes, things had been... strained with Bruce. Not for any reason either, apart from the fact that emotions scared the other man.<br/>
No, that wasn't really fair. It would be a big adjustment. After years of doing things alone save for your butler and your children, having a hard time bringing in someone new was understandable.  Especially when he had both his 'social life’ to deal with - and wouldn't the media have a field day with that? - But also his night time activities. <i>Batman and Superman.</i> Of course, their alter egos would have no reason to come out to everyone, but many of the League already knew their civilian identities. Everyone one would know immediately. If he didn't know better, he'd think that that was what Bruce was worried about.</p><p>It wasn't. Bruce could deal with that <i>and</i> make plans to manage every aspect of his social life.</p><p>Maybe it didn't help that both of them had “died” at some point or another. Heck, they'd both had <i>children</i> who had died. It was a lot. But it was another shared experience the two had, another way that Clark could understand him more than a lot of people.</p><p>They both knew this. They both knew... there was more to this between them. And Clark tried so many times to let him know it was okay. And every time Bruce began to almost meet him in the middle... before pulling away. And he'd act like none of this had ever happened. It was back to normal, back with this mess of feelings between them. Why couldn't Bruce just let himself be loved for once?</p><p>"If it was an invitation from me then I would have called you myself."</p><p>That was a lie. It was more likely that Alfred would have been the one to call. That really should have given him all the hints he needed that this must have been an idea directly from Dick, but there was no way he wouldn't have cleared it with Alfred first. Alfred could have so easily conferred with Bruce, which he obviously didn't. The fact that both Dick and Alfred wanted him there at least was comforting. It was just awkward that Bruce felt so strongly against it.</p><p>Sighing, Clark wound the phone cord around his finger. He was lucky that Bruce was even awake this early, but it was the only time Clark could call without Jon being around to overhear. Not that he would do it on purpose - he was a good, honest kid but Clark knew what developing his powers was like. It was way too easy to overhear something you shouldn't have or didn't want to.</p><p>"Does this mean the dinner's off? Because the boys are really excited about it. Jon is overjoyed that he got invited over for once." He'd expected Jon and Damian to hate each other at first, but their unlikely friendship was endearing. Damian wasn't the best influence, but maybe Jon could be a better influence on <i>him.</i> Jon was practically bouncing off the walls when he was told that they'd be visiting. </p><p>Clark’s conversation with his eldest had only been brief, but Conner had sounded surprised, but pleased about it. He rarely confided in Clark, and maybe he felt like he'd failed a little there, but things were better now. Even if Conner hadn't told Clark directly, he knew from Ma that Conner had been missing Tim something fierce, and that the other boy had barely visited since Conner came back. Poor kid. Clark was so grateful that Tim had continued searching for Bruce despite everything. A world without Bruce was something Clark could hardly deal with thinking about, especially after all the close calls and temporary deaths. He hoped that Tim experiencing both of his fathers and Conner dying hadn't taken too much of a toll on him, but maybe this could be a turning point for half of the Wayne family.</p><p>They just needed to let their friends <i>in.</i></p><p>
  If not for the super hearing, Clark would have thought that Bruce had hung up already. The steady breathing was still there, just about.
</p><p>
  "I won't be cancelling it," Bruce sighed. "It could be... Nice to have some calmer influences here." Conner had been calmer than he used to be and Jon was only calm when he wasn't bouncing off the walls but compared to Damian and Jason... fair enough. "Don't expect this to become a frequent occurrence. I will have to speak to Dick about making plans for the family without my input."
</p><p>
  Clark deflated slightly. This would be such a good excuse for this to be regular. Good for the kids. "It will be nice to spend time with <i>friends,"</i> he offered. "Wouldn't it? There aren't many people we Kents can be ourselves with." Even less that the Waynes could be themselves with, no doubt.
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      Bruce was clearly feeling uncomfortable on the other end of the phone. "Clark."
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      "I like spending time with you."
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"I don't have time to spend on socialising for the sake of socialising."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      "What about socialising for the sake of keeping yourself sane?" He challenged. "You don't have to do everything alone anymore, you know this. You work yourself too hard and you'll work yourself to death." That... was not something he intended to say. It wasn't incorrect, but considering Bruce had been dead fairly recently, perhaps the timing wasn’t the best.
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      "I know how to take a break. I'll see you there." He hung up, and Clark wasn't sure if he'd actually conceded or if that was just his way or ending the conversation. Still, he was allowing them to join him for dinner which was one thing - Clark hadn't been there for a long time, nevermind with all of the kids present. It would be nice to see Alfred again, too.
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      He needed to remember to thank Dick Grayson.
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassie invites Cissie over. Things are discussed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't so much that she was sick of being around the boys, just more that they were a <i>lot.</i> Loud was one word, but Cassie knew she could be just as loud should they press the right buttons. And it was lovely, really, to be reminded of the old times but with the awkwardness of the other night... this was better.</p><p>The apartment was in no way small; Titans or not, Cassie still did hero work, along with helping out at the occasional archaeological dig. Her mother Helena insisted throughout her hero career that she would put some of Cassie's warnings aside for safekeeping. She'd kept the promise however hesitant Cassie was and now she had her own place all to herself. It was no penthouse - she was no Tim Drake-Wayne after all, but it was big enough. A decent sized TV, not much compared to the one at the tower and a sofa big enough to fit the gang should they all want to visit. The kitchen was the smallest room, but she hardly cared that much about cooking. It was cosy, but more importantly it was <i>normal.</i> Between her friends and her career, however rocky it was in the last year or two, it was just <i>nice</i> to have something normal for once.</p><p>Maybe that's why it just hadn't worked out with Conner.</p><p>Pulling out packs of decorations after Mom had insisted on taking her shopping to feel the holiday spirit, Cassie dumped them on the sofa next to the tall box holding a plastic Christmas tree that was leaning against the sofa. Cissie would be here any second, and Cassie wasn't sure how much of this to do on her own first. Should she have the tree up ahead, or would Cissie want to help with that? Well, whichever it was Cissie would tell her straight; that was one of the great things about her. No trying to act like everything was fine when it wasn't and letting any feelings of resentment or whatever else blow up. Not like <i>some</i> people.</p><p>A knock on the door pulled her out of her reverie and Cassie all but ran to open it. Cissie of course looked as beautiful as ever, cheeks dusted punk from the cold. They embraced, the cold of Cissie's cheek a welcome change to that of the half-human radiator that Cassie used to have to deal with.</p><p>"Not that this isn't nice, but let me in. It is way too cold to be stuck out here."<br/>
Laughing, Cassie ushered her in before taking her coat - thick, with faux fur and smelling of her perfume. She hung it up, locking the door behind them before steering her into the living room.</p><p>"Did you want a drink? I've got tea or coffee or just water, I didn't really stock up on anything else but I- "</p><p>Cissie regarded her cooly before sitting down, legs crossed. "A cup of tea if you don't mind."</p><p>Whether it was just the weather or Cissie was acting colder than usual, Cassie couldn't tell but in her giddiness she wasn't going to worry about that too much. Whereas before this would have been so chilled out and relaxed, now it was different but... not necessarily a bad different. In all the conversations of the last few months, with all of the revelations she and Conner sat through, things <i>were</i> different. Regardless of the outcome she felt so much more free than she had in a long time.</p><p>Gods, she felt almost like she did when she first joined Young Justice, when there were so many possibilities. The last few years kept her tied down with Titans business and the constant ups and downs of dating Conner, including his death and resurrection. The Titan years were some of the best of her life, and though she'd stayed a Titan for the longest time, having everything change and most of her friends leave, like a soft reset almost gave her a chance to breathe and to sort out some of that baggage she'd been carrying around for so long.</p><p>Cissie could see the difference, she knew, they just hadn't had the chance to <i>talk</i> about it yet.</p><p>
  Nudging the coffee table towards the wall, Cassie put the cup of tea in front of Cissie before pulling the cardboard box over towards her. "So, I wasn't sure if you'd want to put up the tree too so I'm giving you the option now to let me do it and then we can both do the decorating together or we both put it up?"
</p><p>
  Cissie glanced from the decorations to the tree to Cassie. "I'll watch, for now. Just let me know when it's time for the tinsel."
</p><p>
  "Right," Cassie nodded. It took very little time for her to set up the tree. If Cissie noticed Cassie using her super strength to wedge the trunk into the base, she made no mention of it.
</p><p>
  She hovered at the top of the tree, winding the top most branch and the few below in a deep red tinsel. Cissie had a hold of the other end, slowly weaving it between the branches below. It was quieter than usual and Cassie kicked herself for not thinking to put something else on in the background, some kind of Christmas music or movie that they had no intention of really watching.
</p><p>
  "Hey," she said softly as she landed. Cissie finished with the Red tinsel, and pulled a thinner line of tinsel from the decorations.
</p><p>
  "Hi." Cissie's face was unreadable; she could give Tim a run for his money, some days.
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  Obviously trying to ignore what happened the other day wasn't working.
</p><p>
  Cassie twisted the other end of the gold tinsel around her hand, pulling Cissie towards her, like she was on the other end of her lasso.
</p><p>
  "Did you really want to do this <i>now?</i>" She sighed.
</p><p>
  "When else?" Cissie shrugged. Her gaze was piercing, eyes like ice.
</p><p>
  "It was Bart's fault!" And it was, truly. If Cassie had any inkling that mistletoe was going to be anywhere near them that day, she would have put a stop to it instantly. Really, she should have been more careful but who thinks about that when just hanging out with friends? "And in all honesty, it was... uncomfortable. When I said we were done Cissie, I meant it. And even he understood that, I think." How much could she tell Cissie about the conversation she'd had after the breakup without diving too deep into Conner's side of things? "You know, he actually apologised afterwards, as if it was his fault. I saw his face before that and he wasn't expecting to - for that to happen, either." Conner would never have had the foresight to avoid that mistletoe - and if it had been someone else who ended under there with him instead, maybe things would have been a little easier for him too. It just wasn't her place to meddle though, whatever she suspected she knew about Conner that he didn’t even know.
</p><p>
  For Cassie, she'd always known. From the days of Young Justice, things <i>could</i> have gone down a different path, had only she realised it sooner. If she hadn't been distracted by the idea of having someone who equalled her power and seemed like every teenage girl's dreams. Attractive or not, she knew now that they were too similar to have worked, even if Cassie did truly love him once.
</p><p>
  It was hard to think of anyone else after he passed - it felt wrong to, even with whatever misguided thoughts led her to Tim. She knew immediately that was not supposed to happen, not even a spark between them, just their grief of losing Conner. That was her first hint about Tim's secret though they'd never spoken about the implications of it.
</p><p>
  With most of the old team gone at that point, it was more on work than her personal life that Cassie focused on - for the most part. For a while, Kara filled the Conner space while in her heart, and after a while in her bed too. She hadn't told a soul about that one, and at first she assumed it was only because of the similarities in their powers and their place in the world. It was just a one off, a coping mechanism. Cassie wasn't an idiot. She could see through her own lies, and things made a lot more sense as she looked back at the friendships she'd had that always seemed to change once she dated Conner. And then he came back. There was no more time for self reflection, not with all of the emotion, and having to make up for lost time and he was so <i>happy</i> to be with her again. It was perfect, for a few months at least.
</p><p>
  As with most new relationships, the excitement wore off after a while, and though it was nice to spend time with each other it just... too much had changed. <i>Cassie</i> had changed. What she thought she wanted when she was younger wasn't what she needed anymore. Conner was immature. He had a right to be, only having technically been alive for about five years and being dead for one of those. But he was still too idealistic, and he never got the bigger picture. He didn't even know what <i>he</i> needed, nevermind Cassie. It was a hard conversation to have, and to see the heartbreak on his face was one of the hardest things Cassie had witnessed. She wanted to tell him everything she'd thought and felt for the last year, and for some of it at least she did. The mistakes with Tim, with <i>Kara</i>.. never once did he blame her. 
</p><p>
  He actually thought she wanted to break up because she felt guilty and <i>no</i>, that wasn't it at all. She wanted to encourage him to think about everything he hadn't experienced in his life - as they now well knew, life was short. Cassie's priorities were different now. She hoped that got the message across without hurting him too much. She urged him to think about who and what was really important to him. If he understood, she wasn't sure. He was still so naive and inexperienced and for all of his confidence in being who he <i>should</i> be, but he was still so unsure of who he actually was deep down inside. It made him vulnerable.
</p><p>
  Cassie refused to be that unsure, vulnerable little girl again, following everyone else's expectations. That's why she'd kissed Cissie the first time.
</p><p>
  Then things got hectic. With the team, with Tim not quite returning, Cissie's career; it was like things had stopped before they even started. And it wasn't like Cassie didn't want to make time for her, she'd just had very little and her first priority was making Tim feel like he was still a part of the family. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared of Tim cutting himself off again, of disappearing and coming back only a shadow of his former self <i>again.</i> Titan or not, they needed Tim as much as he needed them and if it meant putting her love life on the back burner for a bit, she would happily do it. Cissie had always been there and probably would still always be there.
</p><p>
  It wasn't fair on her at all.
</p><p>
  "It's been a crazy couple of weeks and I really wanted to spend more time with <i>you</i>. But... I guess we never officially told everyone we'd ended it for good and then Bart got the wrong idea but I promise, I <i>promise</i>. It's for <i>good</i> good. I'm sorry you had to see it and I'm sorry it even had to happen. Cissie-"
</p><p>
  Cissie shushed her, a finger to her lips. "You're rambling again."
</p><p>
  Cassie looked up at her, but Cissie was no longer looking her way, instead too focused on the tinsel. "Sorry."
</p><p>
  Dropping her end of the tinsel, Cissie started unwrapping the part that was wound around Cassie's hand. "I know it wasn't on purpose. You wouldn't do that," she glanced up for a second before carrying on unwrapping Cassie. "And I could see that it was weird. It still wasn't nice to see, and I may still strangle Bart myself," she half smiled. "I just want to know, if it's finally over with him, after everything that's happened... where does that leave you?"
</p><p>
  It was nerve-racking to think that one wrong word and that could be two close relationships she'd changed forever, but if she was going to be strong then she had to be honest.
</p><p>
  Shaking off the last bit of tinsel, she held her hand out palm up. "It leaves me single... and wanting to be with someone that I can be myself with. Someone that I never realised was an option. Someone that has probably spent too long watching me be so stupid... if only she'd still have me."
</p><p>
  Cissie's cold hand barely touched Cassie's, fingers ghosting over her own.
</p><p>
  "And how would I know this isn't just a mess of post break-up feelings of needing to be held by someone again?" Cissie whispered.
</p><p>
  It hurt to be asked that, but considering Cassie's last two romantic endeavours that weren't Conner, she had a point. "Do you remember back in Young Justice, when we'd hold hands when we had trouble sleeping, or when I'd always be asking to brush your hair, hugging you after missions and sharing your lipstick those few times we tried to dress up? I just thought I was that comfortable with you for all those years, and I guess I was but that wasn't why I..."
</p><p>
  She was interrupted by cold fingers interlocking with hers and another hand resting gently on her cheek.
</p><p>
  "Cassie Sandsmark," Cissie said quietly. "I always knew. I wasn't sure the day would ever come when you knew either... but if this is for real then  I'd like nothing more." Her eyes flickered up to Cassie's for a moment, softer than she'd seen for a long time.
</p><p>
  "It's so, so definitely real," Cassie smiled, trying to hold back any tears from finally letting it out.
</p><p>
  Gingerly, Cissie pulled her forwards, lips barely brushing against hers before leaning in to kiss her properly.
</p><p>
  It was soft, and sweet but in no way uncertain or expectant of anything. It was nothing like kissing the boy of steel and that only made it sweeter.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was going to <i>kill</i> Stephanie Brown.</p><p>In all fairness, when Clark came down the stairs in the Christmas sweater that Conner so generously bought for him, Conner only had a moment to decide. In any other universe he would have said no, nada, absolutely <i>not</i>. But hadn't Steph told him about the Wayne family wearing Christmas sweaters together and Tim's pain at having to wear one?And Clark, he'd been over for dinner before. He probably spoke to Alfred and knew what was expected. And then with Jon taking a leaf out of Clark's book, well, how could Conner not?</p><p>He just thought that the rest of the Waynes would be wearing them too.</p><p>As it was, Steph had either been lying to him or most of the family hadn't got the memo. Out of the five Wayne's at the table, only one of them was wearing a sweater akin to theirs.</p><p><i>"Loving</i>  the outfits guys, really," Dick cheered, the bells on his sweater echoing twice as loud in his ear. He hoped Clark looked dumb enough in his own Superman sweater that no one was paying attention to Conner, but. He was wearing a Robin themed Christmas sweater. At a table <i>full</i> of Robins.</p><p>Tim had taken one look and raised his eyebrow, amusement plain on his face even as his mouth stayed in a straight line. Dick looked delighted and Jason kept grinning. Damian had given him a dirty look and honestly, that was comforting if nothing else; it was the same look that Damian <i>always</i> gave him. And it hardly lasted long either as his attention turned to Jon.</p><p>The table setting felt... awkward? Maybe this was Bruce being Bruce and being as emotionally blind as Tim said he was, or maybe Alfred had something against the Kents - was it Ma's pie? No one could beat Ma's pie, not even Alfred. He glanced quickly at the butler as if he could read minds, but Alfred made no sign of acknowledgement. <i>Thank God.</i></p><p>Bruce was sat at the head of the table with his boys on one side and the Kents on the other. Well, mostly. Clark was stuck at the other end of the table - the feet of the table? That was the opposite of the head, right? Dick was on one side of Bruce and Tim was on the other, as if Bruce was keeping an eye on him. From Tim's face, he hardly wanted to be here. Damian was sat next to Dick, with Jon on his other side and Jason was sat next to Tim with Conner on <i>his</i> other side.</p><p>Fun. Conner hadn't agreed to come just to be kept company by his own dad and <i>Jason.</i> Why couldn't have Dick been the one to set up the table? He at least seemed to understand people.</p><p>Jason just gave him a shit eating grin.</p><p>Dick on the other hand, looked slightly panicked. Yeah, boxing Tim in with the rest of the family really wasn't a great move, even though Tim would act more mature than them, Conner was certain. Dick looked like he was about to say something but there was a muffled <i>thump</i> from under the table and he shut his mouth.</p><p>Sighing, Tim stood up as all eyes at the table were on him. "Jason, swap with me."</p><p>"What? We're just about to eat, Timbo, don't be so awkward."Everyone could see through the innocent look on his face.</p><p>"No offense, but you and Conner aren't exactly good friends. Move." Ten points to Tim for saying it as it was; maybe he wasn't going to do his whole dumb polite Tim Wayne shtick. Conner much preferred Tim doing things his own way.</p><p>"Whatever you want," Jason drawled, winking at Conner before getting up and moving. It was uncomfortable. The kids at least were paying zero attention, and Dick looked somewhat relieved. It was just as well; Tim probably didn't want to be sitting across from Dick either. From what Tim and actually told him, he currently had more issues with Dick than anyone else here.</p><p>Jon at least got to talk to Damian beside him and it was almost cute that the gremlin was acting somewhat <i>normal</i> with him. Supers really had a way of bringing out the human in people, huh. Clark had a dopey look on his face as he watched the two interact; it was pretty nice seeing Jon have friends. He wondered if that was what it looked like when Clark and Bruce hung out with each other. Which, yes they <i>did</i> hang out even if they tried to hide it, because Conner had overheard enough personal phone calls in the past. Not only that, he'd overheard phone calls between Ma and Clark, and he’d had to tune out his hearing much earlier for that because Clark was much more honest in his calls with Ma.</p><p>Connor probably knew a lot more than he should about them, but he wasn't gonna let that out any time soon. Vaguely, he wondered if Tim knew. He always managed to find out everything he wasn't supposed to - apart from maybe the details of Conner and Cassie's break up which <i>no</i>, he did not need to be thinking about that right now. He didn't believe that Tim had broken his habit of being nosy at all, but maybe it was a sign or respect that he hadn't looked into it. Or he was too busy. Or he just didn't care.</p><p>The food was, as expected, <i>amazing</i>. It wasn't quite a Christmas dinner, considering it wasn’t actually Christmas yet, more of a beef gravy and biscuit kind of thing. Conner hadn't really heard Alfred telling them what it was; if it was food, it was good.</p><p>Bruce made some kind of speech before they dug in, but Conner wasn't listening to any of it. The big man himself clearly felt as awkward as the rest of them; didn't Tim say he was like some really good actor or something? It didn't seem like it here. It was pretty nice if it meant that he was normal with everyone - it's not like most of the boys hid who they were. If anything, they all seemed like louder versions on themselves when put in a room together. He really did feel kinda sorry for Tim.</p><p>"You been okay?" Conner whispered as they dug in. "You know, here."</p><p>Tim had that closed off kind of look on his face, like he had almost every time Conner had seen him since he came back. The movie night had been progress. This was nowhere like that.</p><p>The sound of Dick rambling on about something covered their voices for the most part. Conner had never been so glad that the eldest Wayne was such a socialite.</p><p>"It's fine," Tim muttered. Conner waiting for him to elaborate. He didn't.</p><p>As he tried to make eye contact with Tim, Jason leaning forwards in his chair, staring right at him.</p><p>"Something the matter, Conner? You don't like the food or something?" He grinned. Yeah, no wonder Tim was avoiding saying anything out loud.</p><p>Conner tried not to look at him. "The food's great." He proceeded to shovel down what was on his plate - not that it took long with stomach like his and speed at which he could chew. Tim ignored both of them, focusing on his food.</p><p>At least when Alfred ushered them into the sitting room for tea things seemed slightly more casual, and Bruce and Clark seemed to be speaking to people like real humans. Well, human and Kryptonian, close enough. Maybe Tim could start acting a little more normal too.</p><p>He didn't.</p><p>Dick hovered suspiciously near them, like he wanted to hang out. Jon and Damian were fussing over Titus. It was pretty cute to be honest, but Conner wondered how Damian would deal with the handful that was Kyrypto if he ever met him.</p><p>He wanted to just chill and chat to Tim - nothing about the family, nothing about <i>work</i> but he could hear Tim's heartbeat, ever so slightly faster than normal. Not by much, but Conner knew this difference between Tim's heartbeats; years of listening made it almost second nature. There was no way he could get Tim to act normal unless he was away from the rest of the family, was there?<br/>
As he was trying to formulate a plan, Tim excused himself to the bathroom and Conner was all but ready to follow. It would look weird, but he just wanted to be out of there.</p><p>The older brothers evidently had a different idea.</p><p>Dick slipped into Tim's seat beside him, and Jason's hand came down <i>hard</i> on Conner’s shoulders, leaning over from behind the sofa Conner was sitting on.</p><p>"Thanks for coming," Dick said, all smiles. Conner could see right through it. "It's nice for Tim to have a friend over."</p><p>"Isn't there a rule about having people over?" Conner raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Just metas," Dick said sheepishly. How many people did they invite over here anyway? It would be weird hanging out near Bruce. "It's not the best rule, and maybe it makes it a little harder to hang out with friends. Sorry about that. But, hey, he made an exception," Dick smiled. "So maybe you can hang out with Tim some more. You know, get him to relax a little..."</p><p>"Spend some <i>quality</i>  time together..." Dick shot Jason an exasperated look.</p><p>Conner shrugged Jason off, but stayed where he was. "Okay, what's this about? I'm no detective but I know you're trying to get at something." Were they this roundabout about everything so often? No wonder Tim got annoyed.</p><p>Dick sighed, leaning back. "We're just... worried about Tim. Do you know how hard it was to even get him back here? He'll barely speak to me. He avoids us all unless Alfred says he has to join us. I just want to know that he's alright." There was a pleading quality to his voice that Conner felt very uncomfortable with.</p><p>"You know..." Jason cut in. "When I came back from the dead? I missed everything. I missed so many people growing up and hell, they weren't even the same people when I got back. <i>I</i> wasn't. So you better count yourself fuckin' lucky that you're still the same boy scout you were before." Dick looked like he was about to reprimand him but Jason held up a hand. "I'm not finished, so shut the fuck up. What I'm saying is, you're lucky you still have your friends, and yeah, Tim's not a completely different person <i>yet</i> but man is he gonna be if someone doesn't do something. You're the guy he was acting fucking crazy about - apart from Bruce, and like hell he's gonna be listening to Bruce either, so you're the only guy we got. I'll kill you if you let him keep up with this self destructive shit."


</p><p> Conner had no doubt that Jason <i>would</i> kill him, but what made everyone think Tim trust <i>him</i> the most? Sure, Conner was the one person that Tim tried cloning, crazy as that was, but he would have thought that would have been kept a secret, just the titans and probably Steph - ah. She'd probably have been just about as worried about him, it wouldn't be a stretch to think she'd let Bruce know just how far he'd gone. Either way, Conner was his best friend, but there was no other family they thought could help Tim out? That… really sucked.</p><p>"We're just trying to keep Tim safe," Dick kept his voice calm and low, as if he thought Conner was about to bolt but Jason didn't scare him, even if he probably did have easy access to Kryptonite. And besides, Conner wanted Tim to be fine just as much as any of <i>them</i> had.</p><p>"I'm trying," he replied - as if it was even any of their business. "He's not making it easy for me, but I'm trying." That was all he could do; it wasn't like he could force Tim to act like everything was all sunshine and daisies again. It was almost nice though, to think that their brothers cared enough to threaten a <i>Kryptonian</i> over his well being. The Batfamily sure had a weird way of showing it, but Conner could feel that it was from a place of love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kinda nice to have a bit of a break," Conner laughed awkwardly. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate everyone's hospitality - it was great that they'd all been invited over, really. Alfred made them all feel very welcome. It was just always kinda weird to hang out with the rest of the family, especially with the whole <i>no</i> metas in Gotham thing. Oh, and the fact that half of the family had seen him <i>dead</i>. Then there was always the awkwardness that was between them and Tim. They may be fine with Conner, but it was a little hard knowing that his best friend had such a hard time with these people, even if they seemed to have good intentions.</p>
<p>It wouldn't make it any easier on Tim to force him to spend time with them though, so as soon as Tim returned and they finished their drinks, Conner asked Tim to show him the way to the bathroom. It was an obvious excuse to get him out of there and Tim could have easily given him the directions but he seemed to understand what Conner was after. One stop later and they were off to Tim's room.</p>
<p>It was.. pretty much the same as Conner remembered. Photos and articles on the wall that made no sense, a bookshelf that was equal part fiction and nonfiction, with shirts strewn across the floor as if they were there as decoration. Tim's stereo sat in the corner, dusty as another with a rack of outdated music sat beside it. He wondered when the last time was that Tim sat in here and was actually <i>comfortable</i> with it.</p>
<p>Glancing over at the desk, Tim decided against it, sitting on the bed instead. He pushed himself up to the headboard, patting the space on the bed next to him as he held himself tighter, taking up less room.</p>
<p>"It's nice to finally relax," he breathed, leaning his head back.</p>
<p>"Uh, no offense Tim but you don't exactly look <i>relaxed.</i>" He got a short laugh for that, and Tim shrugged. Conner perched on the bed next to him, careful of not taking up too much of his space, as if he was trying to approach a flighty bird.</p>
<p>"Being back here... I'm only humouring them. They keep trying to <i>talk</i> to me, as if that's all it would take. Thanks for giving them a distraction, for a little while."<br/>Conner shrugged. "Not gonna lie, think it's only the big guy and the child that are actually distracted. Didn't bring enough Supers for the rest of them,” he half smiled.</p>
<p>Tim fidgeted with his collar, despite it being still perfectly in place. "Jay hasn't actually been that bad, y'know. Hasn't tried to kill me for a long time but even better, he's been leaving me be about the whole situation. Still been annoying, but that's just Jason. He's been kind of... keeping the other two off my back when I'm around them, I think. Well, Damian's barely been any different too - still awful to be around but he's not said much about the last year. I guess those two aren't so bad, but..."</p>
<p>Conner listened intently, not wanting to stop Tim from actually opening up. This felt like the kind of time to maybe pat someone's shoulder to encourage them or something, but Tim wasn't really the kind of guy to appreciate that. Instead he just nodded, clasping his hands together to stop himself from making any distracting movements. This was... Good for Tim, maybe?</p>
<p>Tim sighed. "Things are weird with Bruce, but that's been the truth for a couple of years now. We're... fine enough. Colleagues, I guess, with both the real stuff and the superhero stuff."</p>
<p>Despite trying to hold himself back, Conner scoffed. "Colleagues? He's your <i>dad</i>. I mean, I guess me and Clark don't exactly have a <i>super</i> relationship but colleagues? I mean, is this B's fault, or...' Clark often complained about Bruce having issues with him emotions but considering this last year, Tim could equally be at fault. Not that Conner would say that out loud.</p>
<p>Shrugging, Tim looked over at him. "I don't really know anymore. Things... changed when Damian was here. Bruce had his own kid, you know? Damian was kind of the centre of attention, and with him being Robin, too... I only became Robin because Batman needed one. Bruce adopted me when I needed him. If neither of us really need each other anymore, then..." he trailed off.</p>
<p>Oh, <i>Tim</i>.</p>
<p>Conner surged forwards, pulling Tim into a huge bear hug that, knowing him he could easily get out of but Conner sincerely hoped he wouldn't.</p>
<p>He didn’t.</p>
<p>They stayed there for a moment as Conner tried figuring out what exactly to <i>say</i> about all of this. Where would he even start. Tim felt like he didn't need Bruce anymore so suddenly he was happy to cut himself off from the whole family?</p>
<p>"You know him being your dad has nothing to do with<i>needing </i>you or anything, right? Robin has <i>nothing</i> to do with it. Nevermind the fact that Damian being Robin wasn't even something he chose, right?" He muttered. "And either way, I might be no expert but you know, I've kind of met Bruce a whole lot of time in the years that I've known you. I've heard him tell you he's proud, and there was no lie there, ever. You know me, your good old Kryptonian lie detecting machine,” he half laughed.</p>
<p>"Bruce could easily control his heartbeat so that you'd never know if he was lying," Tim mumbled into Conner's chest. Somehow Conner didn't think even Tim entirely believed what he was saying.</p>
<p>"I've heard him talk on the phone to my dad," Conner continued. "Well, when they used to talk a lot." He had no idea what exactly was going on between them now, even if Clark seemed to be trying, still. "I'd hear him talk about how well you were doing. About how grateful he was that you <i>saved</i> him from himself. That kind of gratitude doesn't just go away, Tim," he said fiercely. "I know that myself."</p>
<p>Tim was quiet, still against Conner's chest. He knew that Tim was still alert and listening.</p>
<p>"And you've cut yourself off from so many people this year..." he tried not to think about how much it hurt himself. "How easy would it be to leave you out of all of this, when you were already doing such a good job of leaving yourself out?"</p>
<p>"Alfred would never let him."</p>
<p>"He's the freaking Batman, he can do what he wants!" Conner wanted badly to shake Tim into understanding this. "Tim, I'm in the Wayne Manor. I'm <i>never</i> allowed in the Wayne Manor!" He laughed awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. "Did you know that he's been avoiding Clark recently? Personally, not in work obviously. He made it real obvious when he didn't want to talk to him. But here he is, trying. He could be saying no to anyone being here, to dinner, to even being around. Don't you get that?" And really, he was probably fighting a lost cause, knowing how stubborn Tim was.</p>
<p>"I might be here, but he’s not put any effort in to speak to me. It's mostly Dick who's been trying. And that's... something I don't really want to think about or to talk about right now." Conner could hear how much that upset him, so that was one avenue he would avoid for now.</p>
<p>"Okay, but remember you don't even live here anymore. He's giving you access to go and <i>bother</i> him like the others do. I mean, did he ever seek you out before for some father son bonding time?"</p>
<p>"Well... no. But that's it, we never really did. Now though, he'll go out on trips with Damian. During the <i>day."</i></p>
<p>Conner wanted to smack his head against the wall. "Tim, he's got a biological kid that he's missed the first decade of being able to spend time with him. Of course he's gonna wanna make up for all of that! He'll, he's probably gonna figure out actually <i>how</i> to be a dad one of these days because yeah, maybe he didn't do it so well for you - I mean for one, you already <i>got </i>to have one dad - but that didn't mean he cared any less. I mean, Clark only ever got decent at acting like family to me when he started looking after Jon. Look, Tim, you're the smartest guy I know but you act like you're the exception to everything. You're not. If you keep pushing Bruce away, then he's gonna be weary about  doing anything to make it worse."</p>
<p>He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. It really wasn't his place to say any of this, but maybe he'd been bottling up a few things inside himself. He was really trying to be patient, but Tim purposefully making his own life miserable was something that he was not okay with.</p>
<p>Tim was quiet, and Conner was almost worried that he had maybe fallen asleep and just ignored all of that. It wouldn't have been the first time Conner was used as a living pillow.</p>
<p>"You don't know Bruce, how much is him and how much is the front he puts on," Tim said slowly. "I'll admit that I haven't really tried talking to him since he came back... I just really thought he'd put more effort into it if he wanted to."</p>
<p>Conner couldn't help his pained expression, not that Tim could see it. "Do you know how scary it is just to start talking about people's <i>feelings</i> when they come back from the dead? I mean, you nearly tore me a new one when I tried talking to you," he laughed hollowly. “The point is, he <i>knows</i> things are different. But he doesn't know how. And you're kinda not making yourself very approachable right now." Conner could honestly say he never thought he'd have a single thing in common with Batman until now, but actually... maybe he did.</p>
<p>Tim sat up slightly, gaze focused on Conner. "Are you trying to tell me he's <i>scared</i> of talking to me?"</p>
<p>Conner shrugged. "I can't really say for definite but everything's kinda thrown on it’s head when you miss such a long period of time. Disorienting. It's kinda... really hard to know where you are before you even start meddling in everything." He never meant to let out his own feelings so much in this conversation about Tim, but he wanted to encourage honesty.</p>
<p>"Were <i>you</i> scared of talking to me?" Tim said quietly.</p>
<p><i>This</i> was a little more honesty than he expected. "Not when I first found you," Conner replied. "I was over the <i>moon</i>. But when you started kind of avoiding me after that I... yeah. And I know you didn't like people prying so I didn't wanna make things worse." If Tim had turned around and said they weren't friends anymore, that Tim didn't care anymore… Conner wouldn't know what to do. He knew Tim would never do that but if there was even the chance of it... he'd rather remember that hug when he thought of Tim, not the pain of losing him.</p>
<p>Tim looked guilty. Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen, this was supposed to make things <i>better</i>! Conner out both hands on Tim's shoulders, desperate to make him see.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Tim replied, making Conner freeze before he could utter a sound. "Thank you for telling me that. You could have easily pretended it was fine with us being friends again but... I know how awful that must have made you feel. I <i>knew</i>. And I shouldn't have done it, no matter how much I was hurting." He actually laughed a little, to Conner’s surprise. "You were always the one to call me out. I guess I needed someone to make me sort out my shit, like you always did. And I'm sorry. I really, really am. I shouldn't treat myself best friend this way, especially when I've only just got him <i>back.</i>"  Despite it starting to get dark in the room, Conner could see Tim's eyes starting to look watery, but no tears fell. "I can't say the situation with... <i>this</i> family isn't complicated, but thanks for trying to set me straight. It'll take a lot more than making amends with Bruce to make things okay but I'll... try to be better." He kneeled on the bed, making himself taller than Conner as he put his arms around his neck. It wasn't often that Conner found himself resting against Tim's chest, but the sound of his heartbeat was always so comforting.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to spend Christmas with them then?" Conner half joked.</p>
<p>He could already feel Tim shaking his head. "Conner, you know that I don't really <i>do</i> Christmas." He’d heard before, as Tim had told him tales of the other holidays he enjoyed with his family instead. "It was only ever with <i>this</i> family that I did. Though, I do appreciate the Robin sweater. Surprised you'd have the balls to wear it here," he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Balls of steel, baby,” Conner laughed awkwardly. "I just really didn't think that part through, okay? Blame Steph.” He shrugged, adjusting his cheek against Tim’s chest. It felt nearly like a hug with Jon, Conner still sitting down as Jon tried to reach up around it. It was cute. "Well, Christmas all about family and stuff, right? And, no offense Tim, but you kind of need that. Maybe spending time with them isn’t such a bad idea." The titans were family too, even if <i>their</i> Titans weren't really together anymore. At least Tim could be relaxed around them. "How about you come visit <i>my</i> family with me?" Tim let go ever so slightly, looking down at Conner. </p>
<p>"Even if this Wayne stuff is kind of funky right now, you still have the Kents. Ma's been asking when you're coming back around..." she always had some weird smile on her whenever she mentioned 'that nice Wayne boy’, as if she knew something that Conner didn't. "Christmas is gonna happen whether you like it or not, so how about you come visit for a couple of days?" he expected a complete rejection in all fairness, but he just wanted the offer to be there, to let Tim know he had people who genuinely wanted to spend time with him.</p>
<p>"Okay." It was so quiet that Conner would probably have missed it if not for the super hearing. He felt his heart stutter a second at the surprise of it.</p>
<p>"<i>Really?"</i></p>
<p>Tim smiled awkwardly. "I mean, it's either that or I'm here avoiding everyone or sitting at home on my own. As tempting as the latter is, I guess I owe it to everyone to try." He shrugged. "And ma's pie really <i>is</i> good. Maybe just one day can’t hurt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, being around Clark wasn't all that bad. Especially if Jon was there - it meant that Conner didn't have to deal with so much attention which he actually really appreciated.</p>
<p>He'd be a hypocrite if he didn't try visiting his family over christmas, and Ma was hardly the only family that counted. Clark was more than delighted to have Conner over for a night, and they sat watching old reruns of Wendy the werewolf stalker as Conner tried to explain the show's major plot points to Jon. Clark even joined in, insisting that Lois used to make him watch it back in the day.</p>
<p>He didn't even sound so sad talking about Lois anymore.</p>
<p>She was still around - working together made it hard not to be around each other, and from what Conner understood, they got along well enough still. But breaking up from such a long relationship probably took it's toll, and Conner got that. Then suddenly receiving a child that neither of you knew about? That stuff was kind of messed up. Conner hadn't even come back to life while all this was happening, but Clark seemed to be dealing at least when he returned.</p>
<p>It was more than just dealing, now. It was nice.</p>
<p>It just wasn't nice to hear the spitting of the frying pan waking him up, entirely disoriented and not knowing what was going on - until the smell of bacon wafted in too.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe Clark could be <i>great</i> sometimes.</p>
<p>Conner yawned, scrubbing at his face before throwing the covers to the other end of the sofa. He shuffled in, sticking his head into the heavenly cold fridge in the search for a glass of milk.</p>
<p>"Morning, buddy." If Conner thought he was an early riser, Clark was doubly so. He was full Kryptonian, powered by the sun and all that <i>and</i> had spent way more of his life waking up at dawn on the farm, it kind of made sense.</p>
<p>"Mornin'." Conner chugged half the carton, before remembering that he wasn't in his own home anymore. Most people would consider it rude.</p>
<p>Clark beamed at him, as bright as the sun.</p>
<p>"Can I just tell you how nice it is having you over? I know you're busy a lot and you've missed out on a lot of time with your friends but I'm very happy that I can spend time with both of you boys. I also wanted to say... that I'm proud of you. I know all of us superheroes don't always mix that much outside of work and some people seem to forget that it's even an option..." as if it wasn't obvious who he was talking about. "But you've done Bruce a big favour, getting Tim to spend time doing anything that isn’t work. He's been worried."</p>
<p>Conner rolled his eyes. "Clark, <i>everyone's</i> been worried. I mean, he did just have two dads, a girlfriend and two best friends die." he shrugged. "It's kind of a <i>lot,"</i></p>
<p>"I know, and I'm not saying it's at all his fault," Clark backtracked. "But it's good that you're trying to help. I'd do the same for Bruce, if he let me." It wasn't entirely the same with whatever <i>thing</i> they seemed to have going on. Tim and Conner could admit to being best friends at least. Still, it was nice that Clark seemed to be concerned for Tim too. "In any case, Bruce passes on his thanks, and Ma is excited to have some visitors too." Connor glossed over the last part; he'd already spoken to her on the phone enough to know that.</p>
<p>Conner tried to lean against the counter inconspicuously. "So, you and Bruce are talking again, huh?"</p>
<p>Conner Kent was not a good actor. You didn't have to have superpowers to see through that.</p>
<p>"He's had a hard time and now things are going back to normal," Clark replied nonchalantly. Not the answer Conner was going for.</p>
<p>"What's normal for <i>Bruce?"</i></p>
<p>He saw the minute pause before Clark flipped the bacon. "You know, we <i>were</i> as close as yourself and Tim. If not more so, maybe." Conner didn’t notice the way the tips of his ears went pink.</p>
<p>"Hey, he was my best friend, you can't exactly get closer than that." Conner pulled the butter out of the fridge, grabbing some bread to help Clark prepare breakfast. Clark half laughed, and Conner wondered what was so funny. Clark <i>knew</i> how close they'd been.</p>
<p>"Let's just say, we spoke a lot more after Lois and myself split. Almost every day, actually, whether it was only while he was on patrol or not. I got invited over to dinner a little more often, too. And then..." he sighed. "It's like every time you get a little too close, he pulls away. Like he's scared of... Well, anyway. We had a talk after dinner the other day. I think we straightened a few things out, so to speak. I think he's going to stop being so... Bruce and work a little more on letting people in."</p>
<p>That must have been some talk. "You know, me and Tim had kind of a similar conversation. That's kind of why he's coming to Ma's with me."</p>
<p>"Did you now?" It was hard not to notice Clark studying him so obviously. "Well, that's good you both." He paused, and there was something hanging in the air, something that Clark wasn't saying, or asking. "I've always been happy that Tim has been such a good friend for you," Clark.smiled. "He's a good kid, even if he has a lot of bad habits from Bruce - ones that he could still grow out of, I hope. He was always a good influence on you though."</p>
<p>"Honestly, I'd probably still be a little shit if not for him," Conner grinned. Tim really kicked his ass into line.</p>
<p>Clark passed him the first slice of bacon. "I don't think you're entirely wrong," he laughed. "And obviously you're proving to be a good influence on him, bringing him back out of his shell. A good relationship like that is hard to come by. Even harder to keep..."</p>
<p>"But...?" Since when had Clark become so cryptic.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Clark blushed. "Just thinking out loud, sorry."</p>
<p>Conner shook his head. "You're weird, you know that? You always talk about being open and then you go and say stuff that you don't even explain.”</p>
<p>Clark shifted under Conner's gaze. "It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with, okay? Things are good for everyone right now, so let's just appreciate what we have." He had some small smile on his face that <i>meant </i>something but he just couldn't figure out what. Surely if he asked the right questions, he could-</p>
<p>"BACON?" Jon gasped, skidding down the stairs. He wiped his sleep filled eyes, immediately taking a seat at the table. Conner sighed, bringing napkins over to the table. Jon's timing was impeccable.</p>
<p>"I thought we'd have a treat since Conner's here," Clark smiled. "And to remind him of just how good Ma's food is compared to anyone else's when he goes over there tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Aww man, I want some of ma's waffles," Jon pouted. "Can <i>I</i> come?"</p>
<p>Clark looked from Conner to Jon slightly guiltily. "Well, Conner was bringing Tim with him to spend time together," he said slowly.</p>
<p>Jon unfolded and recorded the napkin in front of him. "Tim seemed pretty sad. I bet Ma will cheer him up." God, the kid was so cute bless him for even noticing Tim was off; they can't have been around each other very much.</p>
<p>"Ma's pretty good at getting people to smile who don't usually smile."</p>
<p>Looking thoughtful for a second, Jon took a sip of milk. "I wonder if Damian would smile. He'd like krypto."</p>
<p>Conner looked at Clark; Clark was looking back. Jon... wasn't wrong. Damian probably had just as many issues as Tim, even if they manifested differently. But if Clark was thinking what Conner thought he was thinking, that was... chaos. Or possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen.</p>
<p>"Maybe we can invite Damian over one day," Clark said nicely. "But I don't think now's the right time to ask him. Maybe next time."</p>
<p>Jon's dejected face almost broke Conner's heart. He knew the kids were kind of close, but he didn't think Jon would be that heartbroken over it.</p>
<p>Tim actually found the whole idea hilarious on the phone. He said he couldn't imagine seeing Damian on a farm, away from the dark brooding of Gotham and being woken up at 7am by the roosters, smothered with affection by Ma.</p>
<p>Damian would <i>hate it.</i></p>
<p>As both of the Kent Boys packed their bags for Smallville, Jon cheered how much fun they were going to have. Clark watched from the door, expression soft as he let Bruce know that <i>two</i> of his sons were going to be well looked after for the next couple of days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's so lovely to have such a full house," Ma cooed as she handed Kon the rolling pin. She hadn't stopped smiling all day. "I was expecting it to be noisier, but those two boys have been behaving just fine. And you're not as much of a child as you used to be," she smiled at Conner before turning to Tim. "You honey, you've always been a delight. Quietest house guest, until Conner stopped bringing you over. Please pass me the tins - thank you. I suppose it was different when you started to invite Cassandra. Lovely girl, it's a shame, but you too were always too much together. Hot headed, the two of you."</p><p>"No need to call me out," Conner mumbled, catching the eye of Tim leaning on the counter next to him trying not to laugh.</p><p>"I'm just saying, the main thing is that they make you happy and the second is that they keep you in check. Someone a little more grounded," she said. "Not that you need to rush into anything new, Conner. I told your father the same thing when he split up with Lois, he needed to take his time. He sure is doing, I thought they would have made progress but now..." she tutted quietly.</p><p>"Sorry?" Conner cupped an ear. It wasn't fair to let only the superpowers kids in on the conversation, now was it? </p><p>Ma smiled at him. "Nothing dear. I was just saying how there is taking your time, and how there is progressing so slowly that you're actually regressing. If you have a good thing, don't let go of it so fast," she sighed. "Would you kindly finish off this pie while I go see if those spirited young boys would like any lemonade?"</p><p>Tim raised an eyebrow at Conner as Ma left. He gestured for Tim to pour some of the filling into the pie crust neatly arranged around the tin. Conner was getting pretty good at this if he did say so himself.</p><p>"I have no idea what that was," he said, in a slow, deliberate voice. Tim grinned, knowing  Conner enough to hear the meaning behind it. No saying anything out loud while Jon was around. "Can you pass me a spoon?"</p><p>Spoon handed over, Conner scooped some up and tried to draw what was a very wonky s shield at the top of the pie. Tim's brow furred a little but he nodded at Conner to carry on.</p><p>Next, Conner drew a little love heart underneath it. Tim didn't react.</p><p>Lastly, Conner drew - well, it looked like a butterfly, in all honesty. He wasn't exactly an art student, okay, and writing in what was pretty much jelly was <i>hard.</i> Tim tilted his head, giving him a look that way equally amused and confused. Sighing, Conner added a little moon above what was supposed to be the bat, but it didn't do much. What else could you associate with Batman? Frustrated, he drew a small dollar sign in what space was left below it. Tim's face cracked a smile as he looked up at Conner incredulously, half shaking his head. Conner nodded very intently.</p><p>"Wel talk about this later," Tim smiled, pouring the rest of the filling into the pie case. Ma bustled back in, pouring out two glasses lemonade before bringing them back out.</p><p>It was relaxing, helping Ma make her pies. It had been almost a <i>routine</i> for Conner to help her with the pies whenever he came around. He'd probably struggle to do it completely on his own if he had to, but maybe he was getting there. Tim watched him do the majority of it as he stood back and smiled, helping whenever Conner demanded something of him.</p><p>It actually kind of felt like the old days, just reversed.</p><p>"Now, would you two young men like to join the boys with some lemonade while I finish these off? It's some thirsty work, and the two of you have worked hard," she smiled.</p><p>They sat on the deck, relaxing a little as the pies were put in the oven. If Conner listened hard enough, he could hear the sizzle of the filling inside them. It was crazy to watch the little ex assassin in front of him bonding so much with the chickens Maa kept in the yard. Jon couldn't even get near them at first, scaring them with his exuberance. He'd learned a little patience with them, but Damian was a natural.</p><p>"He always like this with animals?" Conner mused. Maybe there was hope for him yet, if he knew how to be this gentle.</p><p>Tim laughed, and the sound was so comforting. His laugh had changed since <i>before</i>, a little softer, a little more reserved. "Surprisingly, kind of. The animals at the house at least; Alfred said that Damian had been 'very insistent' at adopting them, and no one could say no," he shrugged.</p><p>"Didn't you always want a cat?" Conner mused.</p><p>"When I was younger, sure. A <i>Wayne</i> cat doesn't really count." And that was fair, considering Tim didn't actually live at the manor anymore. Maybe it would do him good to try to live there again, see it as somewhere that was comfortable. Knowing Tim though, living somewhere with people that he still had rocky relationships with... he'd probably just end up more reserved.</p><p>"Mm," Conner agreed. "Maybe I'll get a pet one day. Can't really take Krypto out of here, after all." Krypto would probably love being able to wind in and out of the buildings of metropolis but it would be such a bad idea for so many reasons.</p><p>"You think you'd enjoy a dog you couldn't take flying?" Tim mused.</p><p>"Taking it slow can be a good thing," Conner shrugged. "I mean, flying great and all but doing it like a regular person? That might be good for me."</p><p>Tim hummed in agreement and they drank their lemonade in companionable silence as they watched their brothers potter about the yard. <i>This</i> was relaxing, hopefully for Tim too. They managed not to talk too much about work after everyone cleaned up and met at the dinner table later that afternoon, Ma asking the kids about school and asking easy questions about Lois, and even how Bruce was doing with the company. Tim smiled easily, and even Damian stopped scowling for long enough that Conner would have nearly believed he was a completely different kid.</p><p>This was the best idea he'd ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere of the Kent House was incomparable to the Wayne house. You each put in the work to help feed the rest of the family, all while everyone wears a warm smile with no hidden motives. Ma was warm, and welcoming making even Damian look like a real boy after a couple of hours there. Kon had taught the kids something about handling the animals, and Damian had even <i>half</i> smiled. It was a miracle!</p><p>
  ...Okay, so maybe Tim was being a little harsh.  He knew that Damian wasn't always the gremlin he made him out to be, and maybe he had improved a hell of a lot. Whether or not that was intentional or influenced by Dick, he wasn't too sure, but he was proud. Not that he'd ever admit it to the kid.
</p><p>
  "Ma says it's time for cocoa," Kon sidled up to him. Guests or no, Ma was making the most of the time she had her super boys to take care of errands for her. Tim found the few quiet moments he had alone here refreshing, rather than the melancholy silence at home.
</p><p>
  He smiled, following Conner back down to the kitchen. There was hardly room for all five of them, and Conner insisted on Ma sitting down in her armchair as they took care of it. At what point had Conner turned into such a gentleman?
</p><p>
  The funniest thing about being here was that, save for Ma, everyone listened to Conner. It was common knowledge between their group that he'd spent a lot of time here, and knew how it worked. Jon respected him as an older brother regardless, and of course Tim wasn't about to step on any toes. This was the Kent home grounds; one place where Tim had no right to and didn't have the responsibility of being the leader- not that he'd really lead anyone for a long time.
</p><p>
  In the field, Damian would never listen to Conner. There were few people he respected, and the older superboy was not one of them. Clone, has been, the <i>half </i> Superboy, he'd heard it all. But out here on the farm where Damian had no knowledge or experience at all... he was quiet. He watched, he followed his instructions. Who knew being at Ma's would work out to be such a good exercise in team building? Not that they were a team, but that was beside the point.
</p><p>
  After everyone gathered together, pouring the amount of chocolate mix that Conner instructed them too, Tim felt like he was cheating a little. As everyone stirred their drinks, he felt Conner’s TTK mixing the liquid beneath his spoon. It was sweet, if not a little unnecessary. 
</p><p>
  "Okay, so now for the fun stuff," Conner announced as he made room on the counter. Whipped cream, marshmallows, sprinkles, what're we having?"
</p><p>
  "Sprinkles? We are not <i>children</i>, Kon-El."
</p><p>
  He was calling him by name, for once. How sweet. And awkward. It was rare that anyone referred to him by his Kryptonian name anymore, after years of growing into his own person as Conner Kent. Conner blinked a couple of times in confusion.
</p><p>
  Seeing Jon's slight pout, Tim stuck his hand out towards Conner. "Everything. What's the point if you don't go all in," he grinned. Conner rolled his eyes, but passed the marshmallows to him anyway. Aww, he even remembered the order that Tim preferred to put them on - a layer of marshmallows to melt, then the whipped cream, then sprinkles to stick over everything and then a few more marshmallows on top just to top it off. Jon watched him in awe.
</p><p>
  "Are you <i>allowed</i> to do that?" Jon whispered out loud.
</p><p>
  "What are you, five?" Damian scoffed, eying everything in front of them with suspicion. The kid could really do without worrying what other people think so much.
</p><p>
  Shrugging, Conner topped his own drink off with the cream, though considerably less than Tim's. "Who's next?"
</p><p>
  "Please," Jon's eyes were as wide as saucers.
</p><p>
  "Geez, it's like you've never had this before. What, does Clark hide all the sugar until you've finished your homework or something?" Conner raised an eyebrow as he went to work.
</p><p>
  "Mom says too much sugar is bad for me." How <i>was&lt;<i>&gt; Lois doing? It had been a while since Tim last saw her. She’d always been good to Conner, stern enough when looking after him but relaxed whenever it was Clark’s turn to start worrying too much. She could always tell what the situation asked for.</i></i>
</p><p>
 Conner shook his head. "I don't even know where to start with that. I mean, if she keeps you away from it so much then having it as a treat does not hurt at <i>all</i>." That, and the fact that both boys had a ridiculously fast metabolism and healed way faster than a normal human. He was pretty sure that even their teeth must fix themselves if Conners pearly whites were anything to go off. Then again, he'd only really had about five years with which to potentially ruin his teeth compared to most people their age, so maybe he just had an unfair advantage there. "Anyway, what else do you want?"
</p><p>
Jon looked up at him, hesitant. God, he was such a cute kid. It was unfair that no one ever got to see Conner be that size - though he likely would have been a terror, considering how he acted when he was first out of the tube.
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Everything it is," Conner grinned, and Jon relaxed a little.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Damian was still quiet, watching the three of them. Tim could see the cogs working in his brain.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
 "There's still some of everything left," Tim offered.
</p><p>
Damian almost recoiled at the offer. "I am not <i>blind,</i> Drake. I can see that."
</p><p>
Jon frowned slightly as he watched them. Jon probably hadn't seen Damian interact with many members of the family, huh? Not that Tim thought he was naive enough to think that Damian was ever sunshine and rainbows, but people were generally surprised to hear a kid calling his siblings by surname. In all fairness, it was the most respectful thing that Damian ever called him.
 
</p><p>
"What's it gonna be?" Conner prompted. "We don't want these to be cold by the time we sit down, do we?"

</p><p>
 "I don't care, just finish my drink and be <i>done<i> with it." Tim smirked. Damian was giving them the reigns here, just because he didn't want to ask out loud for the mess of sugar the rest of them had. He slipped a few marshmallows into the mug before Conner could start with the cream; someone else at least should experience the magic of the melty marshmallows.
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  Ma looked approvingly as they joined her in the living room, old film playing on the television in the background as she knit and purled her way through a red and blue scarf.
</p><p><i>
"Isn't this that film with the dog trying to get home?" Conner squeezed his way onto the sofa, elbows tucked in as he clutched the drink in from of him.</i>

</p><p>
"Why is the dog <i>away</i> from home?"
</p><p>
 As Conner explained the beginning of the plot, the kids watched intently. It soon evolved to a conversation of what they would do if they were a dog in that situation, and Tim let himself zone out a little as he smiled. As much as he expected a day or two with just Conner and Ma, he was actually enjoying himself. Jon was an absolute delight, and a good influence on Damian. Conner was really growing into his big brother role - even being nicer to Damian than he had any need to be.
</p><p>
The drinks went down a treat as the kids finished theirs all too soon. It wasn't until the end of the film that Ma tucked her yarn away, reaching for the empty cups. Conner jumped up, collecting them before she could.

</p><p>
"Thank you very much, Conner," she smiled. "While you're up, would you mind sorting out the beds for tonight? I’d rather you not have to put all the effort in just before trying to sleep."
</p><p>
 Conner nodded, and Tim could see Damian give Jon a sharp elbow beside him. It was supposed to be subtle, he assumed, but the way Jon jumped despite it being impossible for it to have hurt was anything <i>but.</i>

</p><p>
"I'll help too!" Jon looked from Damian to ma, to Conner. His older brother only shrugged, and Ma herded them both out of the room.

</p><p>
That was... strange.
</p><p>
"Drake," Damian coughed.
</p><p>
 
          <i>Uh oh.</i>
      
</p><p>
 Tim stared at him evenly. "Damian."
</p><p>
  The kid looked extremely uncomfortable. "While we are, conveniently alone, I would like to speak with you." Tim raised an eyebrow. Talking wasn't something they did, and unless Damian was trying to invite him to a formal duel for their lives, he wasn't too sure what it would be about.
</p><p>
 Tim waited for Damian to continue, but Damian took his time straightening his shoulders before staring directly at Tim. It was weird.
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"I have come by the information that you feel uncomfortable in your home, due to various issues with the family." Uh oh. "I have been told that talking about these issues can be a source of catharsis and as such I ask that you air your grievances with me now so that you can move past this. A divided team is a weak team after all; hence why <i>I</i> am now the leader of the Titans, and not yourself."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>There was a lot to unpack here, first and foremost <i>how</i> Damian would know -ah. Tim wasn't the only one with a Superboy at his disposal. He thought they'd been distracted, that day at the manor, but evidently Jon had been eavesdropping. More than likely, he'd heard something by accident and Damian had demanded he elaborate; none of the Kent famiy seemed to be gossips, but if Damian thought that he should be privy to certain secret information, he would make it so.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>It was embarrassing to have anyone overhear that; hopefully Jon had tuned out before long. He could try to extract from Damian how much he'd listened too, sure, but it was hardly worth the effort. It wasn't<i>important</i> information after all, it was just private and it had always been hard to have any kind of privacy to begin with when you were in the batfamily. Still it was... almost sweet, that Damian wanted to make amends. Or hear Tim's issues with him and proceed to tell him how wrong and immature it was; both were equally as likely.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"For a start," Tim leaned back. "Talking about things isn't necessarily cathartic, especially when it's none of your business - "</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"If it pertains to <i>my</i> family then it is," Damian bit back. Tim sighed. There was no use trying to talk Damian out of this. It was like talking to a particularly violent brick wall that held grudges. Best to humour him and then get out of it as quickly as possible.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"This isn't really the place for this conversation, but I can see you’re set on this so let's keep it simple. The only real issues I had with you was trying to murder me. I understand why you did it, I'm not blind to your background and your way of thinking when you first came over here," Tim held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. "But I guess, considering you haven't actively tried to since then - that I know of - it's not so much an issue anymore." Seriously, it was annoying that <i>Tim</i> was the one who got targeted by both of the murderous brothers, but he'd had plenty of other people try to kill him, and here he was still. He really didn't feel so strongly about it as he used to. "I don't blame you for taking the Titans, either." The Titans needed a Robin, and even Red Robin hadn't really been in any place to lead them. Cassie was a good leader, but leading a group where all of your friends had either died or dropped off the face if the earth had to have taken it's toll. Damian had evidently learned <i>some</i> social skills too from it, so overall it wasn't the worst choice ever.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"The main thing I blamed you for... were things that weren't even really your fault." Tim shifted uncomfortably as he admitted it, trying to avoid Damian's eye. There was something about Ma's place that made it easier to be much more open, but he was still weary of being overheard. "I was pissed at you for taking my place as Robin."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Much as Todd was incensed at you taking his place," Damian replied dryly.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Yeah, well, Jason was <i>dead</i>. And Batman needed a Robin. It was out of necessity!"</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Yes, and you disappeared when the new Batman needed a Robin. You gave Grayson no choice; if Batman needed a Robin so much, why did you not stay and support him?" Damian leaned forwards. "There are holes in your excuses, Drake. Do better."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Bruce was alive, and I knew it! How could I just sit by and just act like everything was normal, like we were moving on?"</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Damian was the one looking anywhere but at Tim, this time. "I know that you never stopped looking. That is something... that I appreciate more than you know. But an absent Robin is no Robin at all. Batman could not stop doing his job just to follow one obscure lead; would you <i>want</i> Gotham to burn?"</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>He... wasn't wrong. For once, Damian made sense.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>How <i>could</i> he support Dick as Robin, if Tim was obsessively searching for any clue about Bruce across the world that may not even exist? He couldn't. He hadn't supported Dick at all, as Dick tried to fill the shoes of someone who had shaped their entire lives.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>What would <i>Tim</i> have done in that situation?</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>He scrubbed a hand through his hair, frustrated. Tim was emotionally adjusted <i>enough</i>, how was he the one that couldn't see things from every one else's point of view this time? Grief really had done a number on him, if he'd been that blind.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Really, the fact that he tried to clone Conner so many times should have been the biggest hint that he needed to know he wasn't thinking straight, yet all this time he'd believed he was in the right and no one else understood.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>What an idiot.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"I wouldn't." His mouth was dry, and it was hard to admit that Damian of all people may have had a point. There were still things Tim didn't agree with, and losing the role of Robin had arguably made his mental state worse but regardless of that, he <i>wasn't</i> in a position to support Dick. Crime wouldn't wait for Robin, so why should Batman?</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"You know, I think being on the team has been good for you," he laughed weakly.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Damian crossed his arms, chin tilted up. "<i>I</i> have been good for the team." He looked down his nose at Tim for a second, before farrowing his brow. "I do not wish for things to have been different, but I think that staying on the team would have been good for <i>you</i>. Instead of letting you lose the few social skills you had."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Tim laughed properly this time. If even Damian was bemoaning his lack of social skills, things really must have gone downwards. "I couldn't stay there after... everything. If <i>everyone</i> were back, then maybe it would have kept me a little saner, but..." it had been Conner's death that really broke him, and set him down that dark path. Being in the titans without how was near impossible.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Either way, I appreciate this, Damian. I never thought you'd want to confront me about my <i>feelings,</i>" Tim grinned. He may have been right on the money about calling Tim out, but that didn't mean that he had to <i>win.</i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Your feelings? Drake, if there is one thing I do not care about in this world it is your meager teenage <i>feelings</i>. I just want you to stop causing grief for the rest of the household when you refuse to treat them as… family." Did Damian count himself in that?</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>He was right though. As awkward as he felt being around everyone in the Wayne Manor, the others must have felt equally so if not more; at least they <i>tried</i>. Tim had been present in body only.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>He wondered... would Bruce have been able to do this, to bluntly cut to the core of the matter and get the point across before time had the chance to feel all sorry about himself and retreat back into his head? Probably not. Most likely he'd try to treat it delicately, as Dick did. Really, time hadn't thought so much that he'd ever need to be called out in his shit quite this much, but apparently he was really making a mess of things. He had some thinking to do, but if even Damian was concerned then... maybe he'd try. Not just with Bruce.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Thanks. I'll do better," he smiled, ruffling Damian's hair much to the younger boy's surprise. Damian belatedly batted him away as Tim laughed. "Speaking of family, let's go see what our Superboys are up to."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>It was weird to spend a whole twenty four <i>plus</i> hours with someone, after so long of Tim trying to spend whatever time he could on his own. It was less daunting, the fact that Conner was here, but he couldn't even take five minutes for himself to check the news or progress on any cases or anything work related. This may have been some nice Christmas holiday kind of thing, but crime didn't take holidays.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Still, it was just one day. Gotham still had Bruce, Dick, Jason, Babs, Steph, Cass and the entire extended family. They could deal without Tim for a night. They <i>had<i> been doing already, while Tim was away looking for Bruce clues. He really needed to let go of the idea that he needed to have some kind of control over everything. When had that habit even started?</i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>"When you're done working that brain of yours," Conner smiled, perched on the end of the bed. The barn was actually a nice place to sleep, despite the sound of it. It had a bigger bed in it now - Tim assumed Jon must take Conner's old room in the house when he stayed over and Conner was relegated to living here. The large window gave a beautiful look at the stars in the sky, free of any pollution to get in the way. The only downside was that it was always a little chilly compared to Conner’s old tiny room above the kitchen, but he wasn't about to complain about it. They’d chosen to sleep in here plenty of time before.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>"Sorry," Tim smiled as he shrugged. Somehow, he felt a lot better after being called out by Damian. It was weird, to think that he'd ever be happy to be told that he was wrong but for once... he'd take it.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>It was already dark outside, but the room was illuminated by the light of the moon outside, and wasn't this some deja vu?</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>He kicked his shoes off, stretching out on Conner's bed like the last year or so had never happened. What was it that had made him so much more comfortable again these last two weeks around... anyone? Maybe, somehow, he'd just begun to allow himself to relax a little. He hadn't realised how tiring it had been to keep himself alone so much. He may not be ready to be like this with everyone just yet, but spending so much time around Conner just felt like coming home.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>"You're in a good mood," Conner commented, reclining with his back against the headboard. Tim could feel some subtle movement against his hair; it could reasonably just be the breeze, but Tim would recognise the touch of Kon's TTK anywhere, no matter how long since he last felt it.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>He wasn't sure if he wanted to immediately push it away or relax into it. What difference would it make either way? He wasn't feeling particularly uncomfortable right now. There was nothing wrong with that Conner was doing. If it felt good then he should just let him be. There were a lot of questions Tim hadn't really asked of himself the last year, being dug up by his interactions with everyone else around him. For example... why couldn't he allow himself to just be comfortable?</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>Tim sighed. There was no easy way to rationalise this, no sudden phrase that would erase whatever he felt from the past year. It would be something he'd be working on for a long time, he knew. But for what moments he could and did feel better... why shouldn't he let himself have that?</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>"You're doing it again," Conner sighed  behind him. "Mind if I ask what's going on in there?"</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>"It's nothing to worry about," Tim rolled onto his back, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm okay."</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>The TTK kept working at his hair. "You've been acting kinda differently recently. Not that I'm complaining," Conner backtracked. "Sorry for leaving you alone earlier, by the way. I didn't know the kids had planned some kind of get you along and interrogate you kind of scheme. It, er, didn't sound too bad though?" Tim could hear the sheepishness in his voice; it would be cute, if it wasn’t about listening in to his conversation - not like he’d ever hide much from Conner.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>"I'm trying." Tim was tempted to leave it at that; as Robin, he would have found it entertaining to leave the boys to figure out what it meant. Conner was already proving to be ungodly patient with him, so it wasn't really fair. "I'm trying to see things from everyone else's point of view. Things were awful and nothing can change that, but I guess I have to stop acting like I know best all of the time. I didn't really speak to anyone about it before we spoke at the manor; I hadn't really given anyone a <i>chance</i> to talk to me. And whether or not I agree with everything, it's about time Ipaid attention. If even Damian can have a fairly emotionally mature conversation about it, why can't I?" He laughed. "I'm just doing my best to listen, for now."</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>He couldn't see it, but Tim could feel the smile beaming down at him.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>It didn't take long for Tim to fall asleep, with his hair being softly ruffled and the heat radiating from next to him.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>He woke up tucked against Conner's side, air mattress so kindly prepared by Conner all but ignored on the floor.  This had always been more comfortable anyway, wrapped up in his own personal clone boy as he ignored the stresses of being Robin, just for a little while.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only a little coordination with Alfred is needed to Tim to make his spontaneous master plan work. Well, it was hardly masterful <i>or</i> a plan. The main components were 1. That Ma's beautiful pie that she’d forced Tim to take home was warmed up to perfection, that 2. Dick Grayson was home, unoccupied by work or family; the second half was easier when Tim noticed that Damian had been staying out of sight. He had no doubt that Robin was here somewhere, very possibly watching him, but for now he was being left alone.</p>
<p>Alfred hadn't said anything, hadn't asked or guessed out loud what Tim was planning. He followed instructions, as Tim tried to help beside him, drying the few pieces of cutlery remaining.</p>
<p>There was only so much anyone could expect from Tim suddenly wanting to get Dick alone. Detectives or not, the family weren't blind. At least this was something that was so rare now that they’d likely leave him to it, if only to see the results of it. While Tim was riding his high of finally understanding some of his issues, he wanted to try to tackle as many loose ends as he could. In the end, he could blame it on the Christmas season if he needed to, but he wasn't expecting it to go <i>wrong</i>. Emotional, maybe, but Damian had been surprisingly clear on what the situation looked like to everyone else. Wherever he stood, Tim could now at least say that he understood where everything was coming from, and even if something may feel irreparable, he felt like he should finally apologise to Dick. He didn't need anything in return; Dick had apologised a thousand times and Tim had ignored or avoided him every time. That must have hurt, even if it could in no way - in Tim’s mind- come anywhere close to how much Tim was hurting.</p>
<p>Dick had just done his best to keep the family together. Tim too, in his own way. And wasn't it funny to think that, when asked, Tim would have always thought that he'd take the emotionally mature, but still logical enough way of doing things.</p>
<p>In reality, he'd pulled a complete <i>Batman</i> on everyone.</p>
<p>That alone warranted an apology.</p>
<p>He insisted on carrying the tray, hot pie still in tin with two forks to the sitting room, where Alfred had reported seeing Dick last.</p>
<p>Evidently no one had given Tim up, from the look of surprise on Dick's face. It turned to confusion for just a second, before a soft smile played on his lips instead.</p>
<p>"Hey, Tim. What's all this?"</p>
<p>Setting the tray down on the coffee table, Tim sat on the sofa, still leaving enough space between the two of them that this wouldn't feel like he was pretending that they were suddenly close again.</p>
<p>"I brought some pie back from Ma Kent's." He looked around for a second, no Alfred in sight, though he could very possibly still hear them. "There's no getting pie this good anywhere else, so," he picked up one of the forks. "It's nice and warm."</p>
<p>Dick picked up the other fork, getting himself a small piece. Closing his eyes, he nodded. "I haven't had this in <i>so</i> long, and it's still so <i>good</i>."</p>
<p>"Shame you don't have a super of your own to bring you pie that often." To say he was trying to be careful, the sentence really didn't come out the way it was supposed to. Dick opened one eye before grinning.</p>
<p>"It is a shame, but I have a full time Alfred, so I can deal," he shrugged. "It's a shame Clark doesn't really come over anymore, he always knew to bring pie. You always went to the farm instead of bringing Conner here, and Jon doesn't visit often enough. Speaking of," Dick took another bite. "Damian really enjoyed himself at the Kents’. I know he probably hasn't - won't say it out loud, but he appreciated it. I was kind of surprised that you brought him along." It wasn't accusatory in any way, just carefully neutral. Tim hadn't realised how many of Dick's habits he may have picked up along the way.</p>
<p>"Well, Jon heard about it and seemed pretty put out. If I could..." careful, now. "If I was trying to put a little more effort into spending time with people, then that was as good a chance as any. Jon thinks his big brother’s great for bringing him along, Damian gets to be around <i>normal</i> people," he grinned, "and the farm animals, let's not forget. And... it was nice. They behaved." Apart from Damian cornering him but honestly that wasn't all too bad. "I'd consider doing it again."</p>
<p>Dick looked a lot brighter at this statement along with something else. If Tim had to hedge his bets, he'd probably think he looked proud. That used to be the mostly likely emotion, anyway.</p>
<p>"Must have been good for you, having a break," Dick said, a little quieter, a little lighter.</p>
<p>"I slept better than I have for a while," he nodded, cutting himself a small corner of pie. He didn't want to add that it was probably at least partly because he'd slept in the same bed as Conner again, after all this time. There was no sense in encouraging silly ideas that couldn't happen. There were no pressures in Smallville, no expectation. "Conner's been... patient with me. And Ma was the same as always, like all of this," he gestured vaguely around, "never happened."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you've reconnected," Dick smiled. "It's hard to go at anything alone." Tim knew what Dick was thinking. That he had a whole family there, that he <i>hadn't</i> had to go at it alone.</p>
<p>"You know, when he came back," Tim said, a little quieter. "He believed me. I must have sounded crazy, but he believed me."</p>
<p>The look on Dick's face was a little more sad, though Tim was trying to look anywhere but. "I know it sounded like it was just grief talking. It probably was, for a lot of it. And I get that it must have looked like I was getting off track." Why had Damian been so wise about this? It was hard to admit that someone like him could see so clearly where Tim could not.</p>
<p>"Are we - are we doing this?" Dick looked both hopeful and apprehensive. Tim didn't blame him.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Tim shrugged. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I blamed you for taking everything from me, but I was not being nor was I probably capable of being Robin right then."</p>
<p>"I should have tried harder to talk to you about it."</p>
<p>"I should have <i>listened.</i>"</p>
<p>"You know, it was an adjustment for Bruce to have Damian as his Robin. He missed you."</p>
<p>As much as that made something well up inside him, Bruce was... a whole other can of worms that Tim didn't want to be thinking about for that. They were civil enough at least; it could wait. Not like the way he could barely look Dick in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I missed it too. I thought I could do both, but I guess a Robin is no use to a Batman when he's flying from country to country every night." Not to mention the fact that a Batman would never have let their Robin challenge Ra's alone. Being Red Robin had given him the freedom he needed to do things <i>his</i> way. That in itself had been big for Tim. "I never even stopped to think how much you were juggling, having to take over for him, to train Damian and to keep everything... as normal. Maybe that's part of why I couldn't..." Words were hard. "I was out there, a complete <i>mess,</i> after having almost every single person I truly cared about die, and you were just... carrying on as normal."</p>
<p>He made the mistake of glancing over st Dick, his eyes shiny.</p>
<p>"<i>Tim</i>. God, it was hard losing him. And it really was a struggle. But the show must go on, right? I was trained to always have a smile on my face. If people could see how bad I was hurting, then I wouldn't be a very good Batman, would I?" He laughed bitterly. "I thought having it all together would make it easier for you to talk to me. I never meant to push you away. And any kind of attempt to reconnect... well, you were a man on a mission. And after we got Bruce back..."</p>
<p>"I was lost," Tim sighed. "I spent a year of my life trying to get everything back to normal- to bring back Bruce, trying to - to get Conner back too, that I never knew what I was going to do when things<i>were</i> normal, because I sure wasn't. It felt unfair that everyone could just act like everything was fine." He dug his fork through part of the pie, leaving it there. "I can't believe I could never see how selfish I was being. I thought it was right. I'm used to being right," he laughed, but there was no humour.</p>
<p>Dick looked at him sympathetically. No tears had fallen; he must have changed a little too.</p>
<p>"We all handled it poorly. At the end of the day, we all thought that we were doing our best. I'd like to think we can all learn from this." It sounded like an offer, but he didn't elaborate on it. "I have a question, if that's okay?"</p>
<p>Tim regarded him wearily, finally looking up again. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Why now? I mean, sure, Christmas, family, all that but you were never big on Christmas so I find it hard to believe that’s why."</p>
<p>That would have been the easy excuse, wouldn't it? "I think it was Conner and Steph who persuaded me to spend some time with my friends this year. It was a little easier to see them," considering half of them had been dead so Tim couldn't possibly throw his resentment in their direction. "Things <i>did</i> start to feel nearly normal. And then Conner called me out on some of my shit. It started getting a little easier to think clearly about the last year. Seeing Damian acting kind of mature too - he talked to me about some stuff without turning it into an <i>argument</i>. I thought, there's no way I can let <i>Damian</i> be the mature one," he half laughed. "I guess you've been doing a good job. Being Robin has really done a lot for him."</p>
<p>"He did?" Seeing that look of pride on his face... maybe Damian being Robin had been good for him to. Dick always had been the nurturing one. Tim didn't need that anymore.</p>
<p>Why had he been so hooked on being Robin, again?</p>
<p>"Even Conner thought there was some improvement and you know they've never got on."</p>
<p>Dick smiled, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. "Conner's really been helpful to you in this, hasn't he?"</p>
<p>Where would he even<i>start</i> talking about Conner?</p>
<p>"He's my best friend," Tim shrugged. "That's why it was so hard when he was gone. If he'd been the one person who stayed alive through it then maybe things would have been different," he laughed hollowly. Things were bad, but Tim truly started spiralling after that. "But... yeah he was never one to let me get too inside my head. I don't think he was going to let me keep this up, one way or another," he shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'll need to thank him for that," Dick smiled. "I think it's always good to have a Kent in our corner, when the darkness gets too much. I've had some good conversations with Clark in the past - not that I'd tell Bruce that," he laughed. "But  I know that Conner has always been special to you. I'm glad he's still here for you."</p>
<p>There was something in the way he said it that Tim refused to react to. He knew if anyone would be wise to his feelings it would be Dick, but this wasn't a conversation Tim was having with anyone.</p>
<p>"It's nice spending time with friends," Tim smiled as neutrally as he could. "Anyway, this pie is gonna get cold. Ma will kill me if any goes to waste so let's eat up."</p>
<p>Dick laughed, digging into the pie once more. It might not be the same, but it was a start.</p>
<p>Tim was willing to try, at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them were hanging out at Bart's place, after a long conversation about pranks and mistletoe or anything else of the sort being banned for <i>anywhere</i> they spent time together. This year, at least.</p><p>Thankfully everything was fine and patched up with Cassie - for himself, at least. How easy Bart had it, Conner couldn't really tell. The main thing was that everyone was okay. Tim, especially, seemed much more relaxed. Whether it was the atmosphere of the farm which was great for <i>everyone</i> or the conversations he'd had with both Conner and Damian - Conner still felt bad for listening in on the whole conversation but he wanted to make sure he didn't say anything to make things worse when Tim came home to sleep. After all of that taking, Tim was... fine.</p><p>Conner never could have imagined he'd make it that far in such a short space of time, considering how avoidant Tim had been. Maybe all it took was letting someone in, and Conner was feeling pretty proud for being the one to make that happen. They were best friends of course, so who else? Even if Tim wasn't trying to be better though, Conner was honestly just so grateful that they were even talking again.</p><p>It wasn't until half way through playing Crash Team Racing - a favorite from their early days - that Conner noticed Cassie glancing over every now and then. It wasn't like her not to pull everything she could to try to beat them all. They'd sorted everything out, right? What else was it that Cassie could be working about? Unless she was about to ask Tim back to teaming up again which Conner knew immediately would be a big fat <i>no</i>, right now at least.</p><p>
  He set down his controller, declining a rematch after Bart won, much to the disappointment of the other two. Tim glanced at him questioningly, but Conner's eyes flitted back over to Cassie as she tried now looking everywhere but him.
</p><p>
 "We all good?" He raised an eyebrow. Maybe that wasn't the most tactful thing but if Cassie had anything else to say to him, she could say it here. The others would clear out if really necessary but they were all friends here.
</p><p>
Most people, he would expect, would be looking like a deer in headlights when called out in front of everyone, but Cassie just looked resigned.<br/>
"I... wanted to talk to you all. About something. I didn't know if I should talk to you to separate- " she looked over at Conner before looking back to the PlayStation controller she still had in her hands.
</p><p>
  Was she quitting being a superhero? Was this something to do with the ongoing Gods and powers issues? Was she going to say that she was in on the whole mistletoe thing and it really was a prank?
</p><p>
  "I'm seeing someone." <i>Oh</i>. Conner felt something uncomfortable happening in his chest. He didn't really want to worry about whatever that was right now. "Well, not just someone. I'm seeing someone from the team - <i>our</i> team, not the Titans. Wow, I had this all planned out and I'm totally blowing it, huh?" Cassie had a wide eyes look like she was actually starting to freak out a little. It wasn't like it hadn't already been a few months or whatever since they split up, she could do what she wanted. Conner didn’t <i>care</i>.
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
 Who else was even <i>on</i> the original team? It wouldn't have been Tim or Bart, or else he'd know already, right? And neither of them acted like anything was different either.
</p><p>
  "Cassie," Tim said calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Did you want to tell us <i>who</i>?" At least Conner wasn't the only one out of the loop. Bart was watching intently, quiet for once.
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"I'm dating Cissie," she said quietly. Cissie? But - well, she <i>had </i>said she had a fling with Kara over the year Conner was gone but he assumed that was two friends hanging out, a kiss here or there by accident that didn't mean anything.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>He could see Tim watching him intently as Cassie continued to avoid his gaze.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"That's great, I'm super happy for you both!" Bart pulled her closer in a half hug. "Wait, this wasn't before I made you - with the mistletoe - ?"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"No, <i>thankfully</i>. Not really, at least? I mean, that did make things a little complicated so <i>thanks</i> - " she punched Bart's arm. "But we talked, and. You know."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"You were always close," Tim commented. "I always thought Cissie might have been that way inclined. You were harder to read once you got distracted with Kon." <i>Distracted</i>? If you called a year long relationship distracted then sure. "I'm happy for you both. We all are, right?" He nudged Conner.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Huh? Oh, yeah," he swallowed. "Cissie's great." She was, really. Conner couldn't doubt that. Cissie took no shit and gave no shit. He could see everytime that Cassie tried to be more like her and failed.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Cassie looked at him like she doubted every word he said. That downcast look had no right being on her face, especially because of him. Maybe they weren't together anymore and he'd already accepted that damn it but she was still a good friend. She deserved some support. "I just never expected it, I guess. I mean, obviously I wouldn't have been thinking about you with anyone else, you know, we were - " another nudge from Tim cut his babbling short, thankfully. "So, girls, huh?"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Cassie's cheeks turned pink but a small smile crept in. "Girls, yeah. And - and guys. Don't think that I didn't..."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Conner never doubted for a second when they were together that she was interested in him. Maybe that was mostly his abundance of confidence, but he felt it. Figuratively and literally.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"I, uh. I tried to hint at it a little when we talked - the <i>first</i> time we talked - " when she broke up with him, right. "I don't think I really got the point across very well."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"I don't remember you saying anything at all," Conner furrowed his brows. In all honesty, they'd spoken a lot, but Conner was pretty sure he'd remembered all of the important bits.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Cassie sighed. "We talked about thinking about who and what was important to us, and in what way. Not that you're not important to me because you always will be, but we're not kids anymore. And I always felt like we got together because that made sense, super powered popular couple that made it on the gossip magazines, but other people were important to us too, right? Relationships we kept up because we wanted to, not because we felt like we should." Honestly, he still wasn't getting it.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"If you'd have realised, would you ever have dated Cissie back in the day?" Tim prompted which thanks very <i>much</i>. Tim patted his arm in reassurance, but Conner wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Tim to stop talking, or try to actually understand how Cassie had been feeling.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Cassie looked embarrassed. "I mean, maybe? But I never even thought about her like that; I didn't know I <i>could."</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Bart nodded sagely. "It happens. But hey, great for you! I feel like we should turn this into a party or something."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"We are <i>not</i> having a coming out party," Cassie crossed her arms. "Especially if Cissie isn't here to see it." They laughed, but the gears were still turning in Conner's head. All she had to say was she only just came to this conclusion recently but she was being so irritatingly cryptic that it felt like there must have been something there. She sounded like <i>Tim.</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Speaking of, Tim could probably decipher it if he hadn't already, right?<br/>
Okay. He could stop giving himself a headache for a little while and get Tim's help later.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Well, congrats on the liking girls and thanks for telling us," Conner shrugged.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Cassie looked at him for a second, like she was trying to gage how Conner really felt but hey, he was an open book. "Thanks. All of you, really. I've been dying to get this off my chest but I didn't know when would be a good time. I mean, everyone's so busy- "</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Don't worry about us," Tim smiled as if he'd been the master of communication for however long Conner had been back. Actually, apart from Titans work he'd still always been awkward with it. Maybe they were all works in progress.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>-</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"You need a lift home?" Conner offered as he and Tim left Bart's. After the conversation wound down, they'd spent another hour or so playing video games before Cassie rushed home to make it in time to greet Cissie as she arrived from work. It was pretty cute, especially when Conner stopped thinking about how<i>his</i> relationship with Cassie had been. She looked happy. He was glad.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"That would be nice," Tim pulled him from his thoughts. "Dick said he'd pick me up if I needed him to, but I'm a little tired from seeing so many people so often, you know? Not that it's not been nice, but..."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Considering how few people you were speaking to like a month ago, I get it," Conner shrugged. Not that speaking to family or friends should feel tiring, but sometimes it just was.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"And he'd probably want to drop in on Wally to say hi first," Tim rolled his eyes. "Though, it's nice that somethings don't change."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Conner smiled. "Yeah, I guess they've always been pretty good friends."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"That's an understatement," Tim quirked an eyebrow. Conner felt like he was missing something. Again.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>He pulled Tim into his arms as they walked under a dark bridge, pushing up off the ground into the night's sky. "Why's that an understatement?"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Tim sighed. "It's an <i>understatement</i> because Dick's been pining for years. Bart thinks it's the same on Wally's side too, though considering he thought you and Cassie were going to get back together just because of some mistletoe, I'm not sure how much I should actually listen to him."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Dick and Wally too? Just how many former Titans had a thing for each other? "I just thought they were best friends, like us."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Tim was quiet, heartbeat steady as they passed the sign signalling they were leaving Keystone City.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"How are you feeling, about the whole Cassie and Cissie thing? Honestly," Tim questioned. He held on tighter as a particularly sharp guest of wind blew past.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>If Conner could shrug right now, he would. As it was, he would rather not risk dropping Tim just to answer his question that way. "I mean, it feels weird that Cassie's with someone else. But, it's kind of weird that it's Cissie? I dunno, I mean I trust her to take care of Cass and I know they'd.. I guess, be good together, it's just a shock. I never thought I'd see her with a girl, I guess? But then, it's kind of silly, but I kinda hope that it didn't have anything to do with <i>me."</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Tim laughed, and Conner could feel him shaking his head above Conner's shoulder. "Kon, you've said a lot of dumb things but that has to be right up there. No one is going to like men and then suddenly stop after <i>you</i>. Besides, it sounds entirely like she's bi. I don't think that has anything at all to do with you." He was quiet for a moment, and Conner could tell that he was thinking. "Wasn't she trying to tell you that she'd been figuring it out? I have a feeling that was going on even before you came back."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"What, when you were still <i>talking</i> to everyone?" That came out a little harsher than intended.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"<i>Yes," Tim huffed but there was no real annoyance to it.</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Well, either way, great. Now I'm just wondering who else I'm gonna find out is secretly gay or whatever."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He could feel the laughter against his chest. "Oh, there's a <i>lot.</i> Statistically speaking there would always be a few, but there are a lot of heroes that keep it quiet with both their civilian and superhero identities." Tim shrugged. "In just our little group? Obviously we have Cissie and Cassie, right? Bart... is not straight. I don't know if he even labels himself as anything, but definitely not straight. I'm... Still working it out," he sighed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"That's totally okay," Conner tried to nod, but there wasn't a whole lot of room for it. "Not gonna lie, even when I've seen you date people, you never looked like you were <i>dating </i>people so it's kind of hard to imagine."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"There isn't just <i>one</i> way of dating people, Conner. What is normal for one person isn't always going to be normal for another. I know... that it might be <i>nice</i>, to have a relationship like a lot of other people," Tim said carefully, "but until I experience any of it, I'm not comfortable saying what I am or aren't happy with, just that there is the potential for me to be happy with anything, or anyone."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was not the point of the conversation at all, but it pretty much confirmed, as he expected, that Tim was still a virgin. No one ever told him how far it went between Tim and Cassie but he felt a little better knowing that much.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"That's a lot more... what's that word you use? Succulent, than usual."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"<i>Succinct</i>." He knew Tim was rolling his eyes right now. "I've been trying to better reevalute the relationships in my life.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"And how's that going for you?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tim shifted against Conner's chest. "I'm trying not to force everything into the same old boxes they used to be, and accept the differences. I'm trying to think more about how I feel and not try to explain my feelings away. I've learned a lot about myself that I just either forgot or didn't realise, recently."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"That sounds promising," Conner commented, though he wasn't sure how much of this actually felt positive in Tim's head.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Maybe. There are some that are a little too complicated for right now..." Bruce, most likely. "And others that... might have implications that are either unhelpful or downright inconvenient."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Conner snorted. Trust Tim to find any kind of feeling inconvenient.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"As long as you're sticking around this time."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Mm." Tim held tighter around Conner's neck. "I have a question for you, actually. Whatever Cassie was <i>trying</i> to say to you - "</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I don't get it at all," Conner sighed. "I was actually gonna see if you had any idea." Why Cassie thought being so roundabout with <i>him of all people was a good idea, he couldn't say.</i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"A smart idea." Conner could hear the amusement in his voice. "I had some ideas, but... I think it was supposed to be kind of personal. Just to warn you; I'm more than happy to help, of course."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>As if he <i>cared</i>. "Tim, you knew I was part <i>Luthor</i> before anyone else did. It can't really get much more comfortable than that."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Tim's laughter tickled his ear. "That's true. I think what Cassie was hinting at was - and maybe it's unfounded, but there's no judgement here - that you should do a little thinking yourself. Like Cassie, like me. I think that's what she means at least. I mean, its only from thinking about who's important to me in what way that I'm really starting to figure myself out."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"But I know who I am," Conner frowned. Sure, he had a mini crisis of am I more like Clark or Lex, and he came out of that with a much more defined sense of self. "And I know my friends are important."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Yes, I know that," Tim sighed. "I'm not sure what relationships she wants you to be reevaluating -" a hiccup, in Tim's heart beat. "- and maybe this isn't something you can just figure out in a night, but. I think she wants you to figure out who makes you happy. Which, maybe you're fine. Maybe she's just making assumptions, or hoping you can feel as free as she does now."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>This was all kinds of unnecessary. "Look, I support all of you, but come on. I'm good. It doesn't really make sense that all five of us would be, you know," he laughed awkwardly. "I'm fine with being the token straight guy."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Okay." That was it? He could tell from Tim's tone that he had more to say about it. There <i>wasn't</i> anything else to say, but he'd humour Tim. Especially since he obviously did have some inking about where Cassie was going with this.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"What relationships exactly do you think I should be reevaluating?" He challenged. Really, he'd done nothing to warrant this kind of commentary from either of them.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Tim resettled himself into the arm around his back. "We've spent a lot of time with a lot of other kids our age. Cassie obviously missed the ball on Cissie. I might have had some inklings of something myself way too late." He was being honest here. "It can be painful to think about what could have been, but I do think that a lot of friendships and relationships with some of our teammates could have ended a lot differently. I can't give you specifics, Conner, because <i>I</i> don't know how you feel. I can only evaluate my own feelings and know that if I'd have understood more about myself earlier, maybe certain things in my life would be easier."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"I ask you for help and you're just more cryptic," Conner replied weakly. He thought he understood what Tim was getting at. Did he and Cassie think Conner secretly had some crush on one of the other titans? Tim genuinely seemed unsure. The only thing Tim seemed to actually <i>say</i> was that he himself might have liked someone. Considering all of his talk about the issues he had identifying if he liked someone, that was something. "But thanks for trying."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Sorry I couldn't have been more help," Tim said sympathetically. "If we're overcomplicating things for you for no reason then I apologise. No one wants to make this some whole confusing thing."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"People make everything too complicated. But, you know, if you ever want to talk about your feelings about whoever even if it was ages ago, you know that I'm here, right? Even if it's just another whole let it go just to feel better kind of thing. I'm turning into quite a good listener." He wiggled his eyebrows despite the fact that Tim couldn't see his face currently.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Thanks, but I'm okay," Tim laughed. "I've done a lot of talking and a lot of thinking and honestly I'm kind of exhausted. I just want to focus on right now, really."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Conner nodded. "I get it."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Maybe Tim was more than mentally exhausted too, as the cities went by. Conner could feel Tim's breathing begin to even out, like it had as he fell asleep in the barn. Honestly, he didn't think Tim would feel comfortable enough to sleep near him for a while, nevermind being happy enough to fall asleep <i>on</i> him. It was nice, and reminded him of the simpler time. Tim deserved the rest, anyway. Conner slowed down a little, making it a bump free ride all the way to Gotham.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would have been surprising to have the chance to spend so much time with Tim, considering what effort he'd put in already, but apparently Jon was a force of nature when it came to making people involve him in their plans. Clark was a pushover, but then he'd been the one who had to try to persuade Bruce in the first place to say yes. Conner didn't exactly want to be bothering the whole family again - especially after they’d brought them over for dinner, but maybe Tim would appreciate having another ally around, even if he was starting to talk to family again. He'd made progress, and Conner couldn't say how unbelievably proud he was for just the improvement that Tim had made already. Talking to <i>him</i> was one thing, talking to everyone else was a whole other. If Clark and Jon had already decided that they were going then it would seem silly for Conner to miss this too.</p>
<p>It was clear why Jon was so excited when they passed through the city east of gotham.</p>
<p>"It's <i>snowing!"</i></p>
<p>It wasn't like Jon hadn't seen snow before. Maybe it was just the whole being a kid and being super excited about things like that, but Conner never particularly cared all that much. Gotham at least always looked a little cleaner after heavy snowfall, since a lot of it the grimy buildings were hidden. And the Wayne Manor itself always looked like it was from some fairytale with it’s grounds glittering, but that was again old news.</p>
<p>It was so convenient,  flying straight to the Wayne Manor; with all of that open space, it made landing nice and easy, no having to worry about seeing you, no worrying about getting distracted by thugs twenty feet away - not that Bruce would let them do this often. That would be a little <i>too</i> nice. And besides, Tim wasn't even there that often. As cool as some of the family were, Conner didn't really care much for seeing them otherwise.</p>
<p>It was noisy as Alfred and Damian greeted them, and Conner gave them a half assed greeting as he tried to listen out for Tim. There was no way that they would have been invited over and there wasn't any Tim, right? Surely Clark would have checked. Actually, no, this is Clark and he could have easily forgotten in his excitement to see his <i>loverman</i>. Speaking of, he'd forgotten to elaborate on that with Tim, even if all he actually had was cryptic clues from Clark, and out of context snippets of conversation but he understood what that subtle wavering in his voice and his heartbeat meant. Hed seen him with Lois, after all. That was a pretty good frame of reference.</p>
<p>As it turned out, there was no voice to listen to, but Tim's steady heartbeat sure was there. Would it be rude to dip out of this party to go and find him, or would the rude thing be to go and interrupt him while he's in the middle of whatever? Nah, Conner always interrupted him to no ill effect. Well, had before at least. He knew Tim had a lot of patience for him, considering how far he'd pushed his patience in the past.</p>
<p>"Master Bruce and master Timothy will be down shortly," Alfred told them and Conner could have sworn Alfred had been looking directly at him for just a split second. As Clark thanked him, they made their way to the sitting room where the older brothers had harassed Conner last time. They were nowhere to be seen, but Conner could detect a couple more heartbeats in the house that were familiar enough to be them. Personally, Conner thought he'd done a pretty good job of listening to them last time. They had absolutely <i>no</i> reason to harass him this time.</p>
<p>All the harassment, it turned out, was done by Damian and Jon at said brothers though it didn't take much for Dick to join in. We have to make the <i>most</i> of it snowing, they said, which was bullshit. Tim sighed wearily but he didn't fight them. Jason insisted that playing in the snow was <i>lame</i> until Damian started detailing the harsh snowball fight he had in mind. Jason was looking somewhat devious after that.</p>
<p>"Question is, who are the captains?"</p>
<p>The boys looked at each other. They couldn't split this as easy as just supers vs bats.</p>
<p>"I believe that I, personally should be a captain as it is <i>my</i> influence that made this possible - " Damian began before Jason flicked his nose.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no, kiddo. Everyone knows the eldest get to be the leaders," he grinned, cracking his knuckles. Conner wasn't<i>scared</i> as such, be he also really did <i>not</i> want to be on the opposite team to Jason.</p>
<p>"I can live with that," Dick grinned, as Damian huffed in the background. He didn't fight them on it. "Who picks first? The <i>eldest</i> of the eldest?"</p>
<p>"No, we flip a coin, dipshit," Jason scoffed. "Alright, time to make like Two-Face. Heads for me, Dick gets tails."</p>
<p>Jason motioned for everyone to move out of the way as he flicked the coin up, catching it on the back of his hand and covering it up.</p>
<p>Tim looked at Conner with an expression that clearly screamed <i>I’m so sorry.</i> Conner just grinned back; chances are this could get a little crazy, but there was nothing wrong with that. He had no doubt the bats would have some crazy tricks up their sleeves, but a lot of people forgot about Conner's TTK. Not to mention, you know, the <i>rest</i> of his super powers.</p>
<p>"Wait - " he interrupted. That was a good point, actually. "No one's allowed any Kryptonite, right? Just, uh, wanted to check."</p>
<p>Jon looked at Damian in that look he did when he was trying to act all innocent and cute. He <i>was</i> innocent and cute but that didn't count.</p>
<p>"No kryptonite of any kind," Damian sighed.</p>
<p>"<i>Or</i> weapons," Dick added. "Should we say no superpowers, too?"</p>
<p>This time Tim finally piped up. "What, and make this <i>easy</i> mode? Let them have their powers. They're still at a disadvantage."</p>
<p>Jason cackled and Damian nodded with the most approval Conner had ever seen aimed at Tim. Yes, the Wayne's had ridiculous training with projectiles and... <i>everything</i> but that didn't mean they would be better. Probably. He’d be mildly offended if he didn’t think that Tim genuinely believed it.</p>
<p>"Aight, shut the fuck up and gather round. We ready?" Everyone crowded in to watch Jason reveal the coin under his hand.</p>
<p>"Heads," Jason grinned.</p>
<p>"That's not-"</p>
<p>"You <i>cheated</i>!"</p>
<p>"I'm taking Damian," Jason looked as smug as anything. Dick looked like he was about to complain but Damian nodded and trudged to Jason's side. This was... a terrifying team up.</p>
<p>Dick crossed his arms. "In that case, I want Tim." Two bats on either side was fair, but they obviously didn't realise how many times Young Justice had played silly games like this. But Tim had always been a great tactician, and that had helped a lot...</p>
<p>Rubbing his hands together, Jason grinned. "Last pick then? I wonder..."</p>
<p>Damian cut in. "We're taking J - "</p>
<p>"Clone!" Jason pointed.</p>
<p>"I <i>have</i> a name," Conner muttered. Sometimes those boys were just <i>rude.</i></p>
<p><i>"Why?"</i> Damian rounded on Jason. "What use is he to <i>us?"</i></p>
<p>"If I'm gonna have to choose a super to have on my side, I'm gonna use the six foot beefcake who's been on a superhero team for years. Sorry kid, but another pipsqueak isn't what the team needs. Besides," he smirked. "We're the <i>I died</i> team."</p>
<p>There was a chorus of complaints around the group and Dick looked disapprovingly at him, but Jason had a point. Conner was, objectively the better choice if he did say so himself. The death thing was a little on the nose but he could see the humour in it. It was just one more of the weird sides of Tim's family that Conner was happy to embrace.</p>
<p>"Well, we want Jon," Dick nodded. Jon only looked a little put out, poor kid. He probably didn't come here thinking he'd have to fight<i>against</i> Damian, and having to be picked last.</p>
<p>"You ever built a snow fort?" Tim gestured for Dick and Jon to begin retreating. "If there's two things we can definitely best those three on, it's planning and patience. So here's what we're going to do..."</p>
<p>Team "I died" involved bickering between Damian and Jason as Conner could hardly get a word in edgeways. As they talked strategy (and decided on absolutely nothing), Conner used his TTK to build a wall of ice tall enough just to cover them while crouching before pulling mounds of softer snow towards them to start turning into snowballs. He wouldn't waste any time; he <i>trusted</i> Tim to actually make some genius strategy that had no place in a family snowball fight, and he knew that Dick could follow a plan flawlessly. Maybe Jon was still a work in progress, but with such calm leaders? Maybe they actually had an edge.</p>
<p>"Huh," Jason said from behind him. "You know, as much as I meant it about wanting the bigger super, I half just chose you to get on Timbo's nerves. I didn't think you'd actually be <i>useful.</i>"</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes as he continued on the small pile of snowballs in front of him. "Well, one of us had to make a start. No doubt Tim's got some ten step plan ready."</p>
<p>Damian crouched next to him. "Drake's overcomplication of things is a weakness we can easily exploit. Distract before they can make progress. Jon will likely get overwhelmed without a solid leader. Kent, you use every trick you may have. I doubt it will be many, but Drake will be already looking for ways to get around your powers. It won't give us much time, but it will stop his plans. That leaves only Grayson," he nodded.</p>
<p>Joining them, Jason picked up one of the snowballs, compacting it further. "Dick will wanna have fun. I'm gonna make it so he gets so many balls to the face that he can't remember what fun is," he grinned.</p>
<p>"Did anyone ever tell you your sense of humour sucks?" Conner raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You can ignore the majority of things that fall from his unscrupulous lips."</p>
<p>It wasn't a solid plan, but it was a start. Conner peaked his head outside of the wall, just to see where they were at. It looked almost like the front half of an igloo with - was that some kind of peephole? He pushed to use his xray vision - he really did not use this enough - and he could see the three of them huddled together behind it. Enough of this; Conner was getting bored with all the talking.</p>
<p>"We good?" He asked his team before peaking his head above the snow. <i>"We good?</i>"</p>
<p>As they shouted back, Conner ducked back down, grabbing a handful of snowballs.</p>
<p>From the get go it was high energy, non-stop hauling of snowballs. He could see the boys on the opposite side move into place before rising up a little to throw theirs, giving Conner a perfect shot at them. Tim and Dick were fast, moving with all the grace of trained vigilantes as they managed to duck and dodge expertly. Jon wasn't so lucky at first as Conner caught him square in the face. He'd feel bad for the kid if he wasn't just as strong as he was - and, like him, Jon probably didn’t even feel the cold. Within a minute, <i>I Died Team</i> had a snowball pelted at them so hard that it went straight through the wall, snow exploding at their knees. He was impressed - not at the strength so much as the fact that Jon was <i>willing</i> to use that much strength.</p>
<p>Conner wasn't as fast as Jason and Damian at throwing the projectiles, at least at human speed. Even or not, he didn't want to use too much superspeed, but why not take a leaf out of Jon's book?</p>
<p>Packing it tighter, Conner stood up, well aware at how much of a target he was leaving himself as he launched the snowball right in the centre of their not-igloo. It exploded on impact, rather than crashing through like theirs had.</p>
<p>"How much snow did you <i>use</i> to make that fort?" He asked incredulously, receiving an answer in the form of copious amounts of snow in his face. Damian tugged at his ankle, and Conner hid back down.</p>
<p>"Do not get distracted," Damian hissed.</p>
<p>"Hey, can whatever those powers of yours are burrow into the ground, you know, make a tunnel over to the otherside...?" Jason wasn't even looking at Conner or their enemies as he grabbed more and more snowballs, throwing them over their barrier without even looking. Conner heard at least one cry from Dick.</p>
<p>Conner frowned. "I... don't think so. At least, not in such a short amount of time." He wanted to add that he doubted Bruce would appreciate it but they were rich enough just to pay to get the ground fixed pretty darn fast.</p>
<p>"If we were to create a ginormous snowball, would your powers be sufficient enough to move it to their side?" Damian pondered. "I see no change in the situation as it is. We are all playing it too <i>safe.</i> If you have not overheard any of their plans then this should be our next best plan." Conner hadn’t really thought to try listening in to them, but Tim would be ready for then trying to ruin his plans anyway.</p>
<p>"Not a bad idea." Either his strength or his TTK could move a huge snowball, though his TTK would mean that he could stay sheltered behind the wall. "I'll need a minute but sure, as long as we have enough snow for it." He'd be lying if he said he didn't use some of his super speed just to make the ball a little easier but it didn't count if he wasn't using the speed directly against them, right? It was perfectly allowed, even if Conner didn’t want to use too many powers. Damian's eyes were wide as Jason looked approvingly.</p>
<p>"Okay, before we do this. They're probably gonna have a second or two to see it coming, right? While they're about to get <i>got</i>, one of us can sneak over there, barrage them with <i>more</i> snowballs and stop them from moving out of the way - with an attack like that we've pretty much won, right?"</p>
<p>"I volunteer to infiltrate enemy lines," Damian's lips twisted into an evil smile. "Jon may be able to move fast enough for something he knows is coming, but he shall never see <i>me</i> coming."</p>
<p>Jason nodded and Conner lifted the snowball with his TTK, a little shaky for a second; who'd have thought compacted snow weighed so much? The ball gained speed as it made its way over, and Conner could hear Damian army crawl his way over to the other side, arms laden with snowballs. Thar wasn't the only thing - he could always hear movement from the other side, but Conner couldn't move the ball and cover himself at the same time; Tim always said that multitasking was his weakness, especially when it came to using his TTK.</p>
<p>As the ball dropped - and from the sounds of it Jon hadn't either realised it was coming or moved out of the way fast enough- Conner was assaulted by a wave of snowballs before he was tackled to the ground, one more smashed directly into his face. It would have been painful if not for his half Kryptonian physiology.</p>
<p>As Conner blinked the snow out of his eyes, he saw Tim's rosy cheeks above him, laughing and out of breath. He thought he was <i>so</i> smart, didn't he? </p>
<p>It only took a second for Conner to switch their places, pinning Tim below him instead. He considered shoving snow into his face or down his top, but Tim looked freezing and already a little shocked at the switch. His heartbeat was running particularly fast, probably from the adrenaline of the game, and he looked the youngest he had for a while, no sign of that usual tiredness or resignation on his face. God, he'd missed Tim. <i>His</i> Tim. <i>This</i> is how he wanted to see his best friend again.</p>
<p>Conner hadn't realised he'd been staring until Jason threw snow at both of them.</p>
<p>"Get a room," he scoffed.</p>
<p>Conner immediately chambered off, pulling Tim upright and dusting the snow off himself. His own cheeks felt a little warmer, as he scratched the back of his neck. "Nice sneak attack there. I wasn't expecting you to pull anything like that."</p>
<p>"I knew you'd all get distracted by your own plans eventually, it was just a matter of timing," Tim smirked. As Jason called the others back over, declaring themselves as the winners, Tim batted a little more snow out of Conner's hair, even though it was already beginning to melt. His heartbeat hadn't slowed down much but that could have been due to the cold; Tim looked almost as pale as the snow itself and Conner was almost worried that he'd catch pneumonia or something. Conner's own heart was beating a little faster, but he hadn't experienced a Gotham winter for a <i>while,</i> never mind while having to fight against other vigilantes.</p>
<p>"Are you <i>sure</i> you're okay?" He asked again as they all trudged inside, discarding damp coats and scarves. He put a hand to Tim cheek and it was like touching ice. Tim laughed and relaxed into his touch for just a second.</p>
<p>"Just because <i>you</i> don't really get cold, it doesn't mean this is bad. Don't you remember how bad I was that year in Young Justice that Bart wrapped me up in blankets to the point where I could barely <i>breathe</i>?" So maybe they did treat Tim a little too delicately he'd soon proved to them that they had no reason to.</p>
<p>Conner laughed half heartedly, pushing them towards the lit fireplace the rest if the boys were sitting around. "You never let us live that down, did you? We were only worried."</p>
<p>"Well, thanks again for caring, but I'm fine. Anyway, it was worth it. The look on your face was priceless."</p>
<p>"Well, the look on <i>your</i> face was priceless," Conner smiled back.</p>
<p>Somewhere behind him, someone made a retching noise. Tim's brothers really were annoying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the kids to get distracted and for that Clark was thankful. Alfred had very pointedly left the two alone, and even none of the bat-pets were present.</p>
<p>There was no way to speak <i>alone</i> in either the Wayne or Kent household without first having everyone out of the way. They were over that hurdle now, the next one being the inconvenience of Super hearing.</p>
<p>Bruce had an easy solution for this which surprised Clark at first until he followed Bruce down to the batcave. Of <i>course</i>.</p>
<p>He wondered how many other parts of the house Bruce might have made soundproof.</p>
<p>"Some peace and quiet finally," he laughed awkwardly, hovering around Bruce as he sat at his batchair, fingers steepled.</p>
<p>The other man glanced down for a moment as Clark realised that he was <i>literally</i> hovering. "Sorry."</p>
<p>Bruce sighed heavily, and Clark shook his head at his dramatics. Some people would have found him scary even out of costume, but Clark just found him cute.</p>
<p>"It was nice of <i>you</i> to invite us over this time. For the sake of spending time with friends," he smiled. There was no interference from Dick Grayson this time, and Alfred hadn't even been a middle man in inviting him over. It was all Bruce, as far as Clark knew.</p>
<p>"Damian wanted to invite Jon over again, so I didn't have much choice." Except that he very much did, and whether that was an excuse or not, it still warmed Clark's heart. Jon was so happy to see everyone.</p>
<p>"Well thank you all the same. He didn't stop talking my ear off on the way here. It's nice that all of the boys are spending time together."</p>
<p>"It keeps them from fighting between themselves, though that has been happening less and less. Damian has... mellowed out somewhat. I suppose I have your boy to thank for that, in part." Bruce's shoulders were relaxed, despite his face still being devoid of emotions. There was no way Jon could let Damian grow up like Bruce; it was probably a good job that Damian was still so young, and easier to turn around.</p>
<p>"They've learned a lot from each other," Clark smiled proudly. "But Jon does have a more childish side to him, and I think Damian sees that he's allowed to, as well." Between Dick and Jon, Damian could possibly one day grow up to be better adjusted. "And then Damian shows Jon that he can get away with breaking rules which is not ideal, but..."</p>
<p>"Some rules have to be broken," Bruce smiled ever so slightly. Clark shook his head, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, as long as Damian doesn't turn him into a delinquent then I think we can accept one or two rules broken."</p>
<p>Bruce shrugged. "It's a balance. But I appreciate the exchange."</p>
<p>"What can I say, Bars and Supers work well together." He leant gently against the desk, carefully not to encroach in Bruce's space too much. "I'll take that as reason enough to hang out."</p>
<p>For a moment, Bruce was quiet.</p>
<p>"I... would have to thank your other son, as well."</p>
<p>Clark tilted his head. "Conner? That's great to hear, but I've seen him do nothing different to usual."</p>
<p>"Maybe that's it," Bruce sat up straighter. "I realise that my family may not always know how to communicate that well - "</p>
<p>"Understatement of the <i>century."</i></p>
<p>" - regardless of my influence, the past year has been a lot for them to handle. In all honesty, I wasn't sure that I would ever see them in the same room again. Jason, if anything, has been better since my death. By that, I mean his behaviour is still... Jason. But Tim hardly spoke to anyone. He visited us after some coercion from the extended family, but he hardly said a word to anyone but Alfred. I have... heard that he has begun to make amends with them, even socialise on <i>purpose</i>. I believe this is the influence of having Conner back in his life, so for that I’m grateful."</p>
<p>"That's really great," Clark smiled genuinely. He tried not to think too much about those sources being the cameras all around the house. Or the possibility of Jon and Damian using their powers for devious means. "You know, they remind me a lot of us, when we were younger."</p>
<p>"Don't start that again," Bruce sighed. "Conner isn't exactly the boy scout that you always were."</p>
<p>That was true, but he'd made tremendous progress. "Maybe not at the start, no, but with the Teen Titans and Tim leading him? He's done a lot to change his image. I couldn't be prouder of him."</p>
<p>"Considering when the boys were at the start of their career, yes. I don't have to worry about him so much, but he and Tim always managed to find trouble wherever they went. There was a reason why we had a no metas in Gotham rule."</p>
<p>"Conner was not that bad of an influence," Clark laughed. "You know that he was always following Tim's lead."</p>
<p>Bruce nodded his head. "Perhaps. Giving a Robin a super ally makes it easy for them to think they're invincible. But look at us; we’ve both died. Conner has died. Damian has died. Even together, we are <i>not</i> invincible. I feel like everyone forgets that."</p>
<p>Of course Bruce knew how to ruin the mood. "Maybe we're not invincible, but I'd still say we're better together. Our boys need each other." <i>We</i> need each other.</p>
<p>It was a long moment between Clark speaking and Bruce replying.<br/>"I am happy to let the boys all spend time together. Outside of being superheroes, I think that they are good for each other. Do not think this is an invitation to anything more," Bruce warned, standing slowly from his chair.</p>
<p>"Outside of being superheroes, <i>we</i> are good for each other," Clark said softly. "But if this is just two single fathers allowing their sons to grow up together, then that's something. I appreciate it," he smiled.</p>
<p>It was something, but Clark wanted something more. He just had to get Bruce to accept that <i>he</i> did too. He was a master of hiding his emotions, to the point where even his heartbeat could hide it, but Clark knew the difference between an at rest Bruce and a faking it Bruce. He forgot that Clark knew him just as much as if not better than himself. He could feel the things unsaid, the row going on in Bruce's head. He'd never make the first move, he'd never even admit that there was a chance.</p>
<p>He was wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all of Steph's moaning they weren't allowed to go to the <i>big</i> superhero community party graciously hosted by Oliver Queen, Tim was kind of glad that he was stuck here. Things were okay as he, Steph and Damian snuggled under a blanket on the sofa, Jason on one armchair, wine glass in hand and Dick sitting on the floor half facing them all, with a glass of something suspiciously clear with a little umbrella sticking out of it.</p><p>"Alfred <i>knows</i> I could just <i>take</i> that from either of you," Steph scowled. "Like, come on! I'm at home, with <i>family</i>, what's the harm in just one or two."</p><p>"You do realise we'll be back up if Cass or Babs need it later, right?" Tim sighed fondly. "I don't think they'd be too happy about you turning up with your cowl inside out."</p><p>"I think it sounds like a party," Jason grinned. He'd kept the usual leather jacket despite the fact that everyone was supposed to go as civilians but he had a smart black button down underneath to go with his black jeans that was honestly pretty flattering. His hair was barely brushed as usual, but he scrubbed up fairly well.</p><p>Dick was wearing a navy blazer over a dark grey V-neck shirt and he wondered upwards long <i>that</i> would last. Dick was never one for wearing many layers if he could help it.</p><p>Flipping his hair, Dick smiled. "Give it a couple more years, Steph. Trust me, you're not missing out on too much if the rest of your peers aren't there."</p><p>"And ya never know, in a couple of years half the old fogeys might have retired so you don't have to worry about Brucie watching your every move," he grinned.</p><p>"<i>Bruce</i> is going to be there?" Steph nearly elbowed Tim in the face as she surged forward. "Are you<i>serious</i>?"</p><p>"Bruce probably won't turn up," Dick waved. "Even though Ollie pretty much just invited League people and their extended superhero families, he's still pretty paranoid about people knowing that Bruce Wayne is batman. I mean, most of the younger guys haven't seen Bruce in person but they still know, y'know.”</p><p>Jason swished around his wine for a second. "I bet he'll be lurking. Either way, fuck it. It's as good an excuse as any to see people. Roy, Kory..."</p><p>Tim could see Dick was trying to blatantly ignore Jason. Old wounds, he supposed.</p><p>"Ugh, it sounds like everyone's going to be there," Steph moaned.</p><p>"Yeah, Roy and Kory, sure sounds like <i>everyone</i>," Tim said dryly.</p><p>Steph wasn't listening. "I never get invited to <i>anything</i>! You guys even had a snowball fight without me!"</p><p>"In all fairness, it was entirely not planned. Otherwise we would have been straight on the phone," Dick said apologetically.</p><p>"There would have been no room on our teams regardless," Damian sniffed. "We already had three people each."</p><p>"I mean, I could have been a ref at least!" She waved her arms about. "Like <i>hey</i>, no <i>ice</i> balls, Jason," she glared at him. "Or hey, stop fraternising with the enemy on the playing field," she looked directly at Tim.</p><p>Jason whooped in laughter as Tim stared back. "How do you <i>know</i> that?"</p><p>"Babs sent me the security tapes," Steph grinned.</p><p>"Looked like it was about to get real graphic and everything,” Jason grinned.</p><p>Dick frowned. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Our boy Timbo over here pinned his Superboyfriend, and damn could I feel the heat! Pretty sure if they stayed like that any longer they'd have thawed the whole field out." Tim was going to kill him.</p><p>"Aww, it didn't look <i>that</i> bad on camera," Steph pouted.</p><p>That was entirely unnecessary.</p><p>"That's because it <i>wasn't!</i>" He willed his cheeks not to go red. "It was a surprise attack that <i>worked</i>."</p><p>"Tim insisted he could distract Conner for long enough for us to get a good shot in but that way before we had half a snowman dropped on us," Dick sighed. "It would have been a good plan two minutes earlier." Hey, Jon was supposed to be on lookout.</p><p>Steph looked a little happier. "If <i>anyone</i> could distract him it's Tim." She elbowed him in the side, as if he'd not taken enough punishment recently. He could swear he could still feel the snow ball that Jason managed to throw into his eye even though he hadn't been looking anywhere <i>near</i> Tim's direction.</p><p>"I thought you were my friend," Tim elbowed her back. She didn't get to gang up against him with the family, only with their friends.</p><p>"You know, I've never seen a Kryptonian look so red - Apart from when Clark and Bruce - "</p><p>"I think that's enough about the Kents," Dick said quickly, setting his empty glass down. "Me and Jason need to get a move on anyway, the party's nearly started."</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes. "What happened to being fashionably late?" He downed the rest of the wine - it was impressive to see him swallow half a glass of red as if he was taking a shot, not that he deserved the complement. "Guess we'll see you later, losers!"</p><p>"Have a nice evening, guys. Don't wait up," Dick smiled.  Tim sat back and relaxed a little as they left.</p><p>"You never denied it," Damian commented out of nowhere. Tim actually forgot he was there for a second, considering how quiet he was.</p><p>"Denied <i>what?</i>" Of course he knew what Damian was talking about, but he preferred to brush it off as if it had only been a joke he paid no notice too.</p><p>Really, he'd paid a lot of notice.</p><p>It was frustrating that Conner hadn't, but if he was comfortable with how things were, then fine. No one needed to mention the idea of them ever again. Tim had been trying not to think about it for the longest time, until spending time with Conner again made it pretty hard not to.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Damian pulled some snacks from what must have been down the side of the sofa. It seemed silly at first, but Jason most definitely would have stolen them or dropped them in Dick's drink or found something chaotic to do with them. He'd behaved on Tim's first visit here recently, and since then it had been downhill. "I am referring to the - Jonathan's brother, and his involvement with you."</p><p>Steph looked at him sympathetically.</p><p>Sighing, Tim pinched the bridge of his nose. "You need to stop listening to anything Jason says. I am not dating <i>anyone</i> right now, least of all Conner, okay?" Damian was squinting at him.</p><p>"Perhaps I should ask you that question again when I have Jonathan with me."</p><p>"What, so you can use him as a living lie detector test? Well, you won't get anything from it."  Tim shook his head. "Seriously, you'd believe Jason over <i>me?"</i></p><p>"He has a point," Steph offered, plucking a bag of animal crackers from beside Damian.</p><p>The youngest Wayne crossed his arms. "I have witnessed the two of you. And from whom else have you had a shoulder to literally cry on? I do not think you realise that I know everything, Drake. I can harness the power of the Kryp - "</p><p>"You need to stop using your friend like that," Tim sighed. "Don't encourage Jon to eavesdrop on everyone, that's rude. You know, I've heard Jon get severely punished for that before." That was entirely a lie. There was no Kent here to detect it, and Damian did pause for a second.</p><p>"He is still but a young boy developing his powers. He can not be punished for using them by accident," he scoffed.</p><p>"But to use them to meddle in other peoples' affairs? That can be punished," Tim nodded, keeping his expression steady.</p><p>Damian was quiet for a moment. "Regardless of what may happen in the future, Jonathan has <i>accidentally</i> overheard to two of you."</p><p>"There's nothing to overhear!" Sure, there'd been talk about the family but nothing relating to his feelings for Conner.</p><p>Steph turned her head to watch each of them in this discussion.</p><p>"Your heartbeat says otherwise," Damian looked very smug with himself.</p><p>Well, fuck. If Jon could notice that then Conner sure as hell could, but he'd said nothing about it at all. Maybe he was just ignoring it for both of their sake. Things were all still fresh and raw - it would be a lot to handle right now, Conner having to reject him. He hadn't been a great fan of the whole look inside yourself kind of thing, but that was fine. If he'd never felt that spark that Tim felt then why change anything? Their friendship was on the mend, and that was good enough.</p><p>Still, none of this was any of Damian's business. Time to turn it around.</p><p>"I've had a lot of issues with anxiety in the last year," Tim said, a little quieter but steady enough  that it might sound truthful. It was for the most part, but Tim was positive that his heart rate didn't change most of the time unless he was heading towards a full blown panic attack and save for when he was first talking to Conner about family things at the manor, he barely had to worry about it. It was still a good excuse. "So yes, my heartbeat has been known to spike at times." All of that was true, so he didn’t even feel too bad about his misdirection.</p><p>His eyes flicked back over to Damian as he watched him.</p><p>Damian was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking it through. Tim would kill him if he turned this into some weakness thing. He should know better than to give the kid any more ammo.</p><p>Steph slipped her hand into Tim's, giving it a light squeeze. He knew she'd want to talk about it at some point, if Tim was finally opening up. It was like once you got the can of worms even slightly open, there was no keeping everything back in there.</p><p>"The snowball fight?"</p><p>"Adrenaline," Tim answered quickly.</p><p>"The Kent farm?"</p><p>"You decided to sit me down to 'air my grievances'. Is it any surprise to you that talking about the last year makes me anxious?"</p><p>Steph looked questioningly at the two but Tim shook his head.</p><p>Damian stared at him like he could stare right through his excuses, but he had no solid evidence to on now that Tim had explained away his heart rate. Yes, he knew that some people speculated. That happened when you were so close. Just wait until Damian was old enough to be on the receiving end of it.</p><p>"I still find it hard to believe you, regardless."</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes. "Damian, aren't you supposed to be a <i>detective</i>?"</p><p>"Then I will <i>find</i> the evidence," Damian snapped. "Perhaps my first witness account proves irrelevant to the case, but if the evidence exists I <i>will</i> find it."</p><p>"It <i>doesn't</i> exist," Tim insisted but he'd really done it now. Damian was going to be watching his every move. Maybe even hack into his phone - not that Tim ever used it for personal calls any more. Short of hanging out with Conner which would show nothing, there was nothing for Damian to find. He'd just be wasting his time.</p><p>Well, let him. What difference would it make to Tim?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark's apartment was <i>nice.</i> A lot more spacious than Conner expected, and the view was amazing. Of course it made sense that Superman would want to see as much of the city as possible, and at this height anyone would have trouble seeing him fly out whenever he needed.</p>
<p>Since the split with Lois, Conner couldn't say he'd particularly had many social visits with Clark really, but seeing how excited Jon was to have someone over to hang out with? Maybe he'd have to start a little more often. Even <i>he</i> could fly here with no issue.</p>
<p>"So what did you want to eat?" Conner flicked through the options on his phone. "Your dad left his card, so I figure that means we can go kind of wild."</p>
<p>Jon set down his PlayStation controller, tilting his head as he thought. "Maybe... pizza?"</p>
<p>"Can't go wrong with Pizza," Conner shrugged. At least he could order somewhat of a normal amount this time; it was habit just to triple everything thanks to Bart. "You got a preference?"</p>
<p>"Pepperoni," Jon nodded.</p>
<p>The most annoying thing about getting takeaway here was picking it up. The stairs were <i>long</i> and the lift took forever. He could fly down some couple of streets away, provided they weren't too busy and walk back to Clark's apartment which might seem somewhat suspicious to the delivery guy. He could preemptively do that and just loiter for a bit but then if the food's late, he's just standing there waiting for nothing.</p>
<p>"Just take the stairs," Jon sighed, watching him. "That's what dad always ends up doing."</p>
<p>Well, everyone should follow Superman's example, right?</p>
<p>Some half an hour and one tedious walk later, Conner walking back into Clark's apartment with pizza and milkshake in hand. He let Jon grab his own first before settling down and flicking the TV on to whatever Pokemon cartoon was playing.</p>
<p>Inhaling deeply, Conner shut his eyes as the smell of juicy, greasy pepperoni pizza wafted up. No matter how often he ate it, pizza would never get old.</p>
<p>If he thought that Bart was fast at eating, Jon could nearly give him a run for his money.<br/>"Shlow down, you don't wan chu choke," Conner said through the mouthful he was chewing. Bart, he trusted to chew properly. A small kid who thought he was invincible? Not so much.</p>
<p>"You shound like dad," Jon accused and Conner rolled his eyes. If he was on babysitting duty then he had to try to be at least like one percent responsible.</p>
<p>"Yeah well, the last thing we need is to take you to a hospital and have them all be like oh shit, alien!"</p>
<p>Jon shrugged but slowed down anyway. They watched the TV in silence for a few minutes as they focused on actually eating their food.</p>
<p>"Can we go over to Damian's House again soon?"</p>
<p>Conner half laughed. "Kid, we can't just keep asking to go over. If they invite us then great but we can't just be all up in their faces."</p>
<p>"They were happy we were there," Jon huffed. "We had fun last time."</p>
<p>"We did, and we'll have fun again but we need to chill out a little, okay? They aren't as cool as us. They need their bat space." He slurped at his milkshake, wiping away the wet residue on the coffee table before finding a coaster to put his drink back on.</p>
<p>"Dad's been calling him a lot more recently." Three guesses who <i>he</i> was."</p>
<p>Conner crossed his arms. "Eavesdropping is bad." Then he grinned, leaning forwards. "What's he been saying?"</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Jon turned so that he was facing Conner, his back on the arm of the sofa. "Just that  it's been really nice seeing him, he's glad Bruce is letting him in again. He was talking all quiet, but his heart was doing the jumpy thing that it used to do with mom."</p>
<p>Oh. That - there wasn't really an easy way out of that one, short of saying that Clark was just <i>scared</i> of them both which wasn't really too positive either. Still, how would you tell a ten year old that your dad might be in love with your best friend's dad? For Clark's sake, Conner should not even get involved.</p>
<p>"I think he likes him," Jon said, a little quieter.</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>Guess kids these days were smarter than Conner gave them credit for.</p>
<p>"That's- I mean, sure, it could look that way but we don't know anything for certain," even though that was exactly the kind of evidence he'd had in mind when he said to Tim that there was something going on, but in all fairness Clark had also just had a conversation with Conner that sounded like maybe he was hinting to something. He didn't think that Clark would be so forthright with his youngest just yet.</p>
<p>"Mom said they used to spend a lot of time together, when they weren't fighting crime. Then they stopped again. And now they're hanging out and dad seems really happy."</p>
<p>It would be no shock that Lois still managed to know what was going on but it was weird to think about Jon talking to her about any of this. Lois was pretty chill for the most part but who wanted to hear about their ex getting with someone else?</p>
<p>Well. Cassie had just started dating Cissie, and it honestly did not feel as bad as Conner expected. Maybe the distention of having his best friend back helped; Conner had spent a lot of time trying to rekindle things with Cassie, maybe too much with Bart to hang out with otherwise. Maybe he wouldn't have pushed so much to try to make it what it was again if he had Tim's advice and another person to make up for a year's worth of time with.</p>
<p>"That's nice for Clark," Conner said carefully. "It's good to have friends. Whether or not it's anything more than that. You know what Damian's dad's like. He's... awkward." Conner definitely did not shiver at the idea of insulting Batman out loud.</p>
<p>"Dad said he has his own way of showing he cares."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he does," Conner said dryly. Evidently not a very good one, from the way Tim had talked about him. "You know, I barely even saw them both when we went over the other day.” not like he'd have wanted to fight Batman in a snowball fight anyway.</p>
<p>Jon nodded. "I think they went downstairs. I couldn't hear them at all, it felt like they weren't even there."</p>
<p>That was... interesting.<br/>"Sometimes it's nice to talk without people overhearing," Conner offered weakly. It was true, but going to the batcave was a stretch unless it was a really personal conversation..  he wasn't even sure why he was trying to persuade Jon otherwise because, yeah, Clark might have had a crush but that didn't mean anything would come of it. Jon had no need to be worrying about anything like this yet.</p>
<p>Pouting, Jon crossing his arms, mirroring Conner. "I <i>said</i>I was sorry. I kept hearing bits by accident, cuz Tim sounded really upset and then Damian told me to listen in properly to you."</p>
<p>"Damian can get - " <i>responsible</i> older brother, remember. "Damian should learn to mind his own business. That's<i>rude</i>." To be fair, it was good to know Jon wasn't just eavesdropping because <i>he</i> wanted to.</p>
<p>"He said we have to make sure that nothing... untoward was going on. After you sneaked off together?"</p>
<p>"<i>Untoward?</i>" Conner's voice may have cracked a little in shock. "Geez, what does he <i>think - "</i></p>
<p>"He said you guys were practically dating and that it would be inappropriate for anything of a, uh, certain nature - "</p>
<p>"Oh my <i>god,"</i> Conner groaned. "Just when I thought maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Look, we're not practically dating, okay? We're just <i>friends</i>, he needed someone to talk to - and hey, I've just broken up with Cassie, okay? My ex <i>girl friend.</i> Emphasis on the girl."</p>
<p>Jon frowned. "What difference does that make? Dad had a girlfriend. Now he likes Bruce." Sure, that was true, but that was Clark, not Conner.</p>
<p>"Okay, maybe he does, whatever. That doesn't mean everyone's gonna like both." Even Cassie swung both ways.<i>Statistically</i> speaking, it was a dumb idea that everyone would.</p>
<p>Honestly, he'd never seen such intensity in Jon's eyes before as he stared at Conner. "But don't you <i>hear</i> it?"</p>
<p>"Hear <i>what</i>?"</p>
<p>"Tim's heart does the thing, the same thing that dad's- "</p>
<p>"Look, this is enough," Conner ran a hand through his hair. "I know it's hard but you need to stop <i>listening</i> so much. It's not your business to know or try to know or figure out what people are feeling, okay?" Not to mention all the nuances of each person's heartbeat and the way they reacted to different situations. Anxiety or adrenaline could often be mistaken for other things to the untrained ear. Conner was pretty confident in his skills after years of using them in the field, but Jon had a long way to go.</p>
<p>Jon glowered, a look much more suited to Damian Wayne that it was to any of the Kents. "It's hard not to when people are so loud."</p>
<p>"I know," Conner sighed. "It takes a little while. You just... gotta think about whether or not it's like... superhero level important. if it isn't then focus on what's in front of you, or birds, or something like that." The crashing waves of a Hawaii beach, each grain of sand scraping against each other. It had taken a while for Conner to hone in on that sound at all, until it was louder than anything out there. Relaxing, too, once he got used to it. Conner had figured it out by necessity, alone with no guidance. Jon was surrounded by supers, and for what? Clark would barely remember what it was like to develop his powers, and he and Lois had tried for a while to keep alone away from the superhero business.</p>
<p>Jon's powers were sensitive, which meant with a little direction they could be pretty damn strong. If no one else was gonna teach him the specifics of his powers, then Conner was just gonna have to do it himself.</p>
<p>"How about we take some time out soon to go practice your powers, huh? Last thing we need is for someone else's laser vision to go unchecked..." he mumbled.</p>
<p>Across the sofa, Jon's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Really? Even though I've been listening to everyone?"</p>
<p>"Sure, kiddo. Learning to use your powers is a big thing, and it'll be a lot easier to <i>not</i> hear people if you know how."</p>
<p>Jon all but tackled him, and Conner had never been so glad to be invincible before. He'd like to see Damian Wayne deal with one of these hugs</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It wasn't so much of a restful night for Conner as he hoped. Between Damian Wayne apparently saying that Tim and Conner were practically dating, and Jon's misconceptions about what Tim's heart beat meant - it was crazy. Everyone knew they'd always been close, to the point where they were almost inseparable. They weren't the only close best friend out there and it was ridiculous for anyone to think that much of it. Damian Wayne had no idea what he was talking about. Besides, Bats and Supers always got along. Take Bruce and Clark - okay, maybe not the best example considering Clark's big fat crush.</p>
<p>He'd even compared himself and Bruce's relationship to Conner and Tim's which there was <i>so</i> many things wrong with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...Was there though?</p>
<p>He'd noticed Tim's heartbeat around him recently, even though he was sure that between the anxiety of Tim's family situation and the adrenaline of the snowball fight everything was easily explained. Jon comparing it to Clark meant nothing.</p>
<p>Tim <i>had</i> admitted to maybe having had some kind of interest for someone on the team when they were younger, and even earlier he'd said that he mostly seemed to be interested in people he was already friends with. That still <i>could</i> have been Bart or anyone else, but it was more in their smaller Young Justice crew that Tim had ever been really close to anyone, and it was a <i>very</i>small group of people. He’d talked about recently thinking of helpful or inconvenient feelings which... okay. That was something that might be important. At the same time he spoke about Conner thinking about his earlier relationships and who made him happy which was dumb because obviously their whole group made him happy. Not in a romantic way, and sure he was closer to Cassie and Tim and Bart than the rest of Young Justice. He'd flirted with Cassie from the start, a cute strong girl who he didn't have to worry about hurting - physically at least. Is that how it started? There was no falling in love with her and having to be with her, that came later. It just... made sense to date someone like her. Bart was the one that Conner could be as stupid as he wanted with, let off so much steam and just be <i>kids</i>. He felt like a brother, in a lot of respects. He certainly took Bart for granted sometimes, but nothing ever changed between them.</p>
<p>With Tim... he wouldn't say it <i>started</i> with friendship so much as Tim keeping him in line as Conner tried to show off and be the superior hero. God, he was so over the top. It was like when he tried showing off to those girls in Hawaii and nearly destroyed an entire hotel. No - it wasn't like that at all, it was just some silly macho alpha male thing, right? Except he was fine letting Tim be the one in charge really. He couldn't explain why but from almost the first moment meeting him he trusted Tim with his entire life, and nothing had ever really changed that, even after Tim all but disappeared off the face of the earth. He trusted Tim with his secrets, and he was never once betrayed. Tim did everything he could to try to bring Conner back, and Tim was one of the first people Conner sought out when he was alive again.</p>
<p>All that meant was that they were best friends, that Conner loved him like a brother - but brother didn't really feel like it <i>fit.</i> Maybe there just wasn't a word.</p>
<p>No, maybe it was just wishful thinking on both Tim and Cassie's side. Maybe Jon had been right about Tim at least, but Conner wouldn't judge him for that. If Conner and Cassie could still be friends despite any feelings between them then Conner could still be friends with Tim even if Tim could have been looking at him differently.</p>
<p>He recalled the look on Tim's face after the snowball fight as Conner flipped them over, the rosy cheeks and the wide eyes.</p>
<p>He remembered feeling like that himself when Tim was the one who caught him first. his super human heart beating almost as fast as Tim's.</p>
<p>That wasn't anything but the cold and the surprise of the fight.</p>
<p>Hadn't he been thankful throughout the fight that kryptonians didn't actually get cold...?</p>
<p>Maybe he was just embarrassed.</p>
<p>No, he'd never have reason to be embarrassed at Tim getting the better of him. It happened all the time.</p>
<p>He was just getting caught up in the moment.</p>
<p>But was it a <i>moment?</i></p>
<p>That night Conner dreamed of snow and tunnels as he made his way through to Smallville, fighting through pie and hug tackles to get back to the barn where he lay in his bed, Tim curled up asleep in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim, Steph and Damian decided to camp out in the living room that night, after the conversation wound down and they found themselves half drifting off at whatever cartoons were still playing that night.</p>
<p>The last time he did this was probably back in his earlier Robin days, when he and Dick were the only surviving Robins. They even had Barbara there once, and what a nice evening that was. Nothing like this evening, full of insults and curse words and absolutely everyone ripping into each other.</p>
<p>He wasn't complaining. He'd take Steph no matter the situation, and things weren't so bad with Damian. Maybe they'd never be best friends but that didn't mean they had to <i>hate</i> every moment together.</p>
<p>It was peaceful, Tim and Steph both sleeping on blankets piled onto pillows on the floor. They’d grabbed the numerous cushions from the rest of the sitting room and upon realisation of what they were planning, Alfred graciously supplied them with more blankets. It was, to be honest, one of the most comfortable nights Tim had spent in the manor for years. Damian slept soundly on the sofa, Titus curled up at his feet as the Christmas tree twinkled softly in the darkness.</p>
<p>It felt like Tim had only been asleep for two seconds before the ruckus began.</p>
<p>A dusty cough came first from somewhere about.</p>
<p>Tim blinked himself awake, still for a second as he tried to figure out if the noise had heard was in his dream or really there. It definitely hadn't come from Damian or Steph, and neither Bruce nor Alfred sounded like that.</p>
<p>A dull thud came from a few metres in front of him - the fireplace.</p>
<p>He immediately rolled to the edge of the room,  grabbing a bookend from the shelf behind him.</p>
<p>Steph's bleary face was barely visible, but as she noticed Tim also awake, she scrambled to the sofa, all but pulling Damian over and behind it.<br/>"<i>Intruders</i>?" She gasped. "There's no way!"</p>
<p>"They'll struggle to get in through there, Alfred has some mechanism that blocks off the fireplace from the chimney when we're not using it." Not that anyone was ever stupid enough to try to infiltrate Wayne manor, nevermind through the <i>chimney</i>.</p>
<p>"Set it <i>alight!</i>" Damian hissed. Intruder or not, they were <i>not</i> setting anyone on fire.</p>
<p>Tim held up a hand to shush him, though he realised Damian likely couldn't see him. Tim was near the light switch and he half considered turning it on for a moment, but the three of them having the element of surprise would be a much better idea.</p>
<p>"Ho, ho - <i>achoo!</i> - Ho, motherfuckers!"</p>
<p>Tim wanted to hit his head against the nearest well.</p>
<p>"Is that - "</p>
<p>"Maybe we <i>should</i> actually set a fire," Tim said dryly, no longer too worried about his volume.</p>
<p>"I'll do the honours - "</p>
<p>Tim snapped the light on, ready to leap across the room and restrain Damian if necessary. The other two Bats looked bewildered but from their place across the room they mustn't have been able to hear the voice very clearly.</p>
<p>Despite the huskiness of the voice - and oh, Tim dearly hoped he was <i>covered</i> in soot - Tim could easily recognise that voice.</p>
<p>"Breaking and entering's a crime," he called up the chimney,  stepping up to it. "You don't actually live here anymore, asshole!"</p>
<p>"Be a good elf and help Santa down, will you?” The maniacal laughter that followed was interrupted only by a series of heavy coughs. "Heh - if you think about it, Batman's like Justice Santa, with all of his little Robin elves running around..."</p>
<p>Damian joined him, fire poker in hand. "What is the <i>meaning</i> of this?" He still looked sleepy, despite his voice being loud and commanding. It was kind of weird but cute. Steph sighed behind them, settled on the sofa.</p>
<p>"Alfred's gonna murder him."</p>
<p>Tim shrugged. "Well, I guess he won't need to sweep the chimney for the next month. Hey, Saint Nick, you know you can't get through here, right?"</p>
<p>There were sounds of some rustling, before all was quiet for a second. "...What?"</p>
<p>He should just leave him there to keep struggling until he finally fell asleep in the chimney all night. It would be hilarious, but he could never actually do that, even if Jason had tried to murder him before. There was another thud, and Tim could feel that Jason was standing right on top of the slab that separated the chimney from the fire place.</p>
<p>Jason could probably find his way out of the chimney; a very drunk Jason might have a harder time of it, and he had no doubt that these were drunk Jason antics.</p>
<p>Tim didn't know where the control for the mechanism was since no one but Alfred ever used it, he could take an educated guess. It wasn't like it was something that <i>had</i> to be particularly hidden, and Alfred always appreciated the classics.</p>
<p>With one pull of the sconce on the wall, the slab retracted and Jason came tumbling out, almost bowling Damian over in the process. There was a trail of soot following Jason all the way to where he lay coughing and spluttering. Alfred was going to <i>kill</i> him.</p>
<p>"How dare you disturb for <i>this</i>," Damian spat, folding his arms.</p>
<p>"You're a mess," Steph tried to stifle a laugh. "Chimneys are definitely a new one for you. Not sure it really works for you, though."</p>
<p>Pushing the scone again to set the chimney back how it was, Tim sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Never a dull moment with the Wayne family.</p>
<p>"Steph, wanna get Jay some water? No aspirin, he deserves the punishment," Tim shook his head. "Damian, help me get him out of his jacket."</p>
<p>"He deserves no such help," Damian glowered but he did as he was told anyway. Between the two, they hauled him up onto the sofa that Titus had long since vacated. Tim went to work on Jason's shoe laces, awkwardly triple tied as they always were. "Where's Grayson?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Jason grinned, and Tim did not trust that tone at all. "Let's just say he was having a pretty good night chatting ol' Wally up, and wanted to stay- "</p>
<p>"Wally always wants to stay until the end of parties, super speed cleaning up and everything," Tim added quickly, shooting Jason a death glare before glancing quickly at Damian. He was scowling, but he didn't look like he particularly believed it or not. "And you know Dick," Tim laughed awkwardly. "Always there to help out a friend." It was a good job he sent Steph away because even she would probably crack up at Tim's lame excuse to cover for his older brother.</p>
<p>It wasn't that Damian wouldn't <i>understand</i> the idea of people staying with each other over night, but Tim was aware that there was always some... thing between Dick and Wally. If this was a one off thing which, he hoped not, he didn't want Damian to know and think Dick was shallow like that. If this was a <i>thing</i> then Dick should get to tell him. And if it was neither and Jason was just bullshitting... it was best to stop him before he got going.</p>
<p>"Grayson is always a pushover when it comes to his old allies," Damian nodded. "I'll be sure to let him know how disgusting you have behaved when he arrives home."</p>
<p>Jason was snoring already, which was probably a good thing all in all. Tim sent Damian back upstairs to get what sleep he could as Steph returned, leaving the glass next to the sofa. Jason could sort himself out when he woke up.</p>
<p>Tim was tempted to text Conner that he was lucky he didn't have any chaotic older brothers to look after, but thought the better of it. A 3am text wouldn't do anything to dissuade Damian of any feelings Tim might have.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They'd given Jason no choice but to be at breakfast nice and early - or rather, Alfred hadn't. Bruce looked on disapprovingly as Damian avoided even looking at Jason, and Steph shoveled Alfred's food into her mouth like it was her last meal. They really needed to invite Steph over more often.</p>
<p>Bruce himself looked tired, though Tim wasn't too sure why. He was not supposed to be on patrol at least, and apparently he hadn't attended Oliver Queen's party either. If he'd have been up and working at 3am then he no doubt would have noticed Jason's intrusion, which left Tim wondering what entirely he was doing. That wasn't really the first question Tim wanted to ask when they did eventually speak properly again, so he would have to leave it for now. Maybe Babs would know; likely one of her surveillance systems would give him some kind of a clue.</p>
<p>Then again, Bruce was a grown man and he could do what he wanted.</p>
<p>Speaking of grown men, everyone's heads snapped to the front door as they heard it opening- minus Jason, who could barely lift his head. They couldn't see the door from here, but they could hear what was next.</p>
<p>"Master Richard, you are late for breakfast. Please join the others."</p>
<p>"Oh - I, uh, Sorry. My lift home didn’t work out the way I hoped. Had to crash at… a friend’s." </p>
<p>Tim elbowed Steph as he walked on. "Don’t let anyone comment on it." She gave him a questioning glance before pouring more syrup over her pancakes.</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, he could see Bruce eyeing Dick up, but he didn't comment on his absence.</p>
<p>"You should be more like Grayson," Damian huffed, shoving a glass of water further into Jason's face.</p>
<p>Dick's look was questioning and as he met Tim's eye, Tim quickly shook his head. Don't question it. Helping to clean up was a shifty cover but if Damian believed it then he should be thankful.</p>
<p>Dick smiled as he sat down, looking almost as tired as Jason but in much less pain. He must have lay off the alcohol more than usual. Not that he was bad with it or anything, but Tim had heard about past Ollie parties from the other Titans.. They sounded <i>messy.</i></p>
<p>The boys were lucky that conversation was thin this morning; no one looked in the mood for a long conversation. It wouldn't be hard to ruin their morning and if this was a couple of years ago, Tim and Steph would have been easily tempted into terrorising their older siblings. With Damian there, Tim wanted to be careful, whether he was really close enough to annoy his brothers or not.</p>
<p>Who was he kidding, close or not teasing brothers was always appropriate.</p>
<p>"Give me your phone," he hissed to Steph. She raised an eyebrow, but subtly passed under the table to him. No one in their current state at the table would notice anyway save for Damian, but he was currently lecturing Jason on manners, of all things.</p>
<p>From: Steph<br/>To: Dick<br/>Jason seems to think you had a Fun Night last night :)</p>
<p>It took a few minutes for Dick to read the message and he looked at Steph questioningly. She just smiled back, innocent as anything. Which, technically she was. As soon as he looked away she reached for her phone, but Tim wasn't done yet.</p>
<p>From: Dick<br/>To: Steph<br/>it was a good party haha :)</p>
<p>From: Dick<br/>To: Steph<br/>dont listen to anything jay says</p>
<p>From: Steph<br/>To: Dick<br/>As far as everyone knows, you stayed late to help Wally clean up. :) :) ;)</p>
<p>Dick narrowed his eyes slightly, but Steph kept up her smile. Tim took a second to look up, Dick catching his eye next to Steph. He smiled too, before winking. Steph would be able to gather what he meant from the texts, but if Damian tried to hack Steph's phone to nosy into Tim's personal life just in case, he wouldn't be able to find anything actually indicative of what actually happened with Dick.</p>
<p>Blushing, Dick looked away, taking a sip of his orange juice.</p>
<p>From: Dick<br/>To: Steph<br/>sometimes being honest with your best friend is a good thing :)</p>
<p>Steph pulled her phone out of Tim's grasp finally, scrolling back up through the texts. Dick's eyes flicked back over to Tim's for a second, giving him a smug grin.</p>
<p>That was just uncalled for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>The night before…</i><br/>Despite the party having started not long ago, there were a lot of people here already. A lot of the older generation of heroes, that maybe wouldn't be staying out so late, with families to get back to or long journeys home. Oliver Queen had apparently arranged hotel rooms for those needing it, and Dick was sure that no one's family blamed them for spending time with people they knew they didn't have to be so careful with. Most people knew each others' secret identities here but even if they didn't, there was no need to talk about it. They didn't worry so much about slip ups; everyone invited here had been vetted by Bruce and Oliver, to assess the risks of having them here. Bruce always claimed to have no involvement in this party, but Dick knew better. He had eyes everywhere, just in case. Babs, too, and it was a shame she wasn't here tonight. <i>someone</i> had to keep Gotham safe, and there were enough extended family that chose not to drink or were too young to that could easily take care of things.</p>
<p>It was a night to relax, even if half the family didn't know what that meant.</p>
<p>Jason was... well, it was hard to tell how drunk Jason was when he played things up that much. He could be a shit whether he was sober or not, and sometimes he pretended to be far worse off than he was just to cover himself. Even he didn't want to give up that much control of himself. It was probably for the best; Dick assumed he had a gun somewhere on him even though weapons weren't allowed, but it was in a Bat's nature to be prepared, just in case. Dick may have had his escrima sticks hidden somewhere on his person, the inside of his belt hiding lockpicks and other small devices on the off chance that everything went absolutely tits up.</p>
<p>It should be fine. Ollie always paid well for security, and to most people it should have just looked like a Queen Industries staff party.</p>
<p>Dick was tipsy, maybe, at this point, but he had decent tolerance. He planned on behaving <i>enough</i> at least. He greeted friends, League, Titans and everyone in between who were here already. Roy was straight there, offering shots to both of the brothers, and Dick graciously accepted. He had a lot of time for Roy, even if things weren't quite how they used to be. At least he was around for Jason, even if he didn't entirely understand what their relationship was. There was nothing wrong with that, and Dick wouldn't pry. It was enough just to see the grins on their faces.</p>
<p>He spoke easily to everyone, a natural at conversation. He genuinely <i>enjoyed</i> speaking with everyone, unlike Bruce making the rounds at his galas, speaking out of obligation, Jason ignoring anyone he didn't speak to and Tim being awkwardly polite to everyone when it was plain that he wanted to be anywhere but there. Dick enjoyed making memories with everyone, regardless of if it was someone he spoke to often.</p>
<p>Of course, talking to some people made him much happier, and he couldn't hide the grin on his face when Wally finally arrived with Barry, an hour after the party had already started. Trust those two to be late.</p>
<p>"Nice of you to join us," Jason scoffed, handing him a glass of something that definitely wasn't what everyone else was drinking.</p>
<p>"Well, it kinda felt like we had all the time in the world," Wally said bashfully. "You know there's not much point in giving me this, right?"</p>
<p>Jason's shit eating grin said it all.</p>
<p>"Has this been tested?" Dick asked doubtfully. Something strong enough to effect even a speedster for the night must have been akin to a really strong poison. Who knew what the after effects could be?</p>
<p>"Ollie said it was good," Roy cut in. "Look, even Supes is drinking it!" He pointed to the far side of the room, where Clark and Diana had similar looking drinks. If they were drinking it then maybe it was safe, but it would probably have a weaker effect on them, being from somewhere else rather than just going really slow through Wally's metabolism, right?</p>
<p>Glancing between then, Wally took a small sip. "Uh, gross. Not entirely sure this is worth it..." he didn't put the drink down, nor did he drink the rest of it.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Jason and Roy left to terrorise someone else; Dick knew that Gar Logan would almost definitely be around here someone, and he was always ready to show off a few party tricks.</p>
<p>"So, uh..." Wally scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for bailing on you, the other day. You know how it is - "</p>
<p>"And I'd expect nothing less," Dick smiled. "I'd never judge you for doing your job, you know that. It kinda comes with the territory," he laughed. It was good to see Wally really to come into his own over the years, becoming such a dependable hero. There had been talks of team ups, of reunions, but no one ever had time. Everyone was too busy being such great people, and Dick could never fault any of them for that.</p>
<p>He was so thankful that tonight everyone had the night off. Back ups were in place, from what he heard, for every city missing a hero tonight.</p>
<p>Wally shrugged sheepishly. "I know, I know. I was looking forward to it though. Next time maybe I'll have to draft Bart in to keep an eye out, just in case. It's always the way..."</p>
<p>"If you <i>can</i> be interrupted by villains, you almost always <i>will</i> be," Dick nodded solemnly. "Did you want to grab any food? I think that between Barry, Ollie and Guy, it's not gonna take long before we're all out." Wally likely ate already, but if he did decide to keep drinking whatever concoction that was then it could only help to have a little more in his stomach.</p>
<p>"Dinner? What a gentleman," Wally grinned, and Dick swiped his arm affectionately.</p>
<p>"I missed you," he shook his head, leading Wally over to the buffet table. He skipped over Jason's outstretched leg with all the grace of the trained gymnast he was.</p>
<p>"I'll get 'im by the end of the night," he heard Jason grin behind them.</p>
<p>"Your brother's kind of an asshole, you know?" Wally shook his head. "That one at least. Bart doesn't stop talking about little red. He's probably about the only bit of peace and quiet you get in that house, huh?"</p>
<p>Wally wasn't too far off. "Actually, Damian's not as loud and crazy as he used to be. But as for Tim, I wouldn't mind if he was a little louder, to be honest." One thing at a time. Tim visiting as often as he did was good enough, for now.</p>
<p>"Bart says he's been acting a little more like himself again," Wally shrugged. "Honestly, when Bart first came back, I was kinda pissed that his Robin was avoiding him. But then he said that Tim was avoiding Clark's kid and I was like damn, he must be going through it because who just avoids their boyfriend when they come back to life, right?"</p>
<p>Dick blinked. "Sorry, what? <i>Boyfriend?"</i> It was one thing to hear Jason’s teasing, it was another to hear someone actually believe it.</p>
<p>Talking his head, Wally took another sip. "Aren't they dating? Roy said they were, and I mean from the way they were always glued together it was pretty easy to believe." It wasn't really a hard assumption to make, but if Roy said that to Wally then who else thought the same?</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm maybe gonna have to have a little talk with Roy here. But, nope, Tim is as far as I know, still completely single. Conner was dating Cassie up until a couple of months ago I think. Besides, they're not the only heroes that were glued together in their teens," he gave Wally a knowing look. "Didn't people think the same of some other duos?"</p>
<p>"Guess it's easier to see from the outside." His smile faltered slightly. "It's a shame not everyone realises in time." He avoided Dick's gaze after that, pulling his plate with way more than Dick could have hoped to consume. He picked up a few sandwiches himself, a sausage roll and a cupcake that he was pretty sure had been baked by Barry's wife. He took another glass of champagne. This might end up being a long night.</p>
<p>Most of the hall was utilised as a dance floor, with fewer tables around the perimeter as was suitable for the amount of people here tonight. Despite being the faster of the two, Wally was much slower in picking up his plate and moving away, so Dick steered them both over to Roy and Jason's table. Not ideal, but sitting with Kory would have been awkward, and sitting with Diana would have been... weird.</p>
<p>Jason was quietly singing along to the cheesy christmas music on the PA system, filling in every other word with something rude or inappropriate as Roy tried balancing a series of empty shot glasses in a house of cards kind of way.</p>
<p>"It's nice to see such a turnout," Dick said, hoping someone would bite.</p>
<p>"Surprised half the old folk are still coming," Roy mumbled, sticking a tongue out in concentration.</p>
<p>"You think you can ever get Ollie or Barry to say no to something like this? They'll be geriatrics before they stop trying to party with us," Jason rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Give it another gear or two and we'll have a whole host more people here. The not-Teen Titans are getting there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally rolled his eyes through a mouthful on pasta. "Not sure I could deal with Bart being <i>drunk."</i></p>
<p>"I can't really imagine that team drinking too much," Dick mused. "Maybe it's just their age, but, I don't know... they never really acted as...loud as our team." These sandwiches were really dry.</p>
<p>Jason laughed. "Yeah well, our little Timbo isn't exactly the social butterfly you were. Maybe if he didn't have that stick up his ass he'd be having a little more fun, the rest of the team too."</p>
<p>"What, only him and his Superboy are allowed to have fun?" Roy grinned. Wally half laughed as he looked back at Dick.</p>
<p>Sighing, Dick put his food down. "Look, they're not dating and Jason you <i>know</i> this so can you stop spreading rumours? I know it’s you.”</p>
<p>"They're <i>not</i>? Man, no wonder he's so uptight. You know, I think all the everyone dating everyone and having to get over shit kind of made us a better team," Roy grinned. Dick could hear Wally huff and finish off his glass beside him.</p>
<p>"Roy," Dick warned. He was better than that, but apparently no one else around here was worried about drinking responsibly and <i>behaving.</i></p>
<p>"What? I'm just saying, you and Donna, you and Kory, you and me - " He could feel Wally stiffen beside him; This was not how tonight was supposed to go, whether it was in the past or not. Glancing between them, Jason narrowed his eyes before leaving the table. Dick ignored him.</p>
<p>"Roy, that is <i>enough</i>," Dick warned. "I think you've had enough to drink."</p>
<p>"Come one, it's like once a year that we can<i>all</i> get drunk together, right?" Roy leaned over the table, nudging Wally. Dick didn't want to see Wally's face right now.</p>
<p>Jason returned, drinks in hand. He was not helping. "Someone tells me people still have some shit to work through. The past is the past," Jason shrugged. "Besides..." he looked around, evidently having the tiniest bit more tact than Jason to mention Donna again. "Roy and Kory have moved on." He sat back, folding his arms. "Not my fault they found something better," he grinned, but it wasn't the usual cocky grin. Dick could tell he was trying to back track and make this less about Dick, but the damage was already done. "Besides, you don't have any feelings for them anymore, do you? So nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>"Not for a long time," Dick sighed. He ignored Roy's 'hey!'. "So there's no point in bringing anything up like this. It's a miracle they're still with you when you're so good at ruining the mood," Dick pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>"Aww come on, you say that like he's not a complete softy at heart," Roy grinned.</p>
<p>"Shut up," Jason elbowed him. "I'm just being honest," Jason glanced over to Wally. "I thought that was something we liked around here. Whatever, I'm gonna go find Kory. Come on." He nearly knocked Roy's chair over, and the other man scrambled to pick up his drink.</p>
<p>"Nice seeing you guys, we should do this again soon," Roy said, following Jason away.</p>
<p>As soon as they left, Wally got up to leave too, half empty drink in hand.</p>
<p>"Wally, wait - "</p>
<p>"I waited long enough," Wally snapped as his drink swished dangerously. "Roy? <i>Really?"</i></p>
<p>"It was nothing serious!" Dick followed him, as Wally made a beeline to the exit. Really, he thought this was something that would never come up again, that didn't have to. It didn't even <i>mean</i> anything, just friends finding comfort in each other. Not to mention that that comfort, on Dick's side at least, was sought out after Wally finally started dating and Dick thought he lost his chance. Being so scared of his feelings for Wally was what made him make him turn to anyone else, and Roy was just <i>there.</i></p>
<p>"Great for you!" Dick leapt forwards, pulling at the glass in Wally's hand but he downed the rest of it. They still didn't know exactly what it <i>was</i> and Dick cursed that fact that he'd drank so much of it in such a short space of time.</p>
<p>"Walls, please. Hey, look at me, will you? That was ten years ago! It was just - a thing! If I could go back and undo it I would, but it happened and I just have to deal with it."</p>
<p>"You never told me," Wally looked at him, accusatory. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he looked paler than he had for a long time. Even injured, he healed fast so it wasn't often to see him look ill.</p>
<p>"I was scared it might change things between us," Dick placed his hands on Wally’s shoulders, torn between wanting to hold him and wanting to give him the personal space he looked like he wanted. "I know things were always... weird, when I dated the girls. I thought, if it was one of the guys that I - that something happened with, it would make things weirder. You were and you always will be my best friend, Wally. I didn't want you to think anyone was more important to me than you, because they weren't."</p>
<p>"I waited so long," Wally's brow furrowed, but his eyes were wide and full of pain. "I waited so <i>long</i> for you to realise what we had but you just kept dating whatever pretty girl you saw - Donna, Kory, Babs, how was I going to compete with any of them? And now you tell me even <i>Roy</i> was involved with you - what was it? What made <i>me</i> not good enough?"</p>
<p>"It was never that!" Never in the world did Dick want Wally ever to think he wasn't good enough, that Dick would ever love someone more than him. He grasped Wally's cheeks, head resting on his forehead. "I was so blind. I loved you, but it never even occurred to me that I could be in <i>love</i> with you until you started dating Linda!"</p>
<p>Wally looked shocked, and pulled away. The air felt a lot cooler. "I thought.... come on man, we were flirting, constantly. We shared a bed, so many times. We were so <i>close,</i> and you never once thought - "</p>
<p>"I didn't <i>know</i>," Dick ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. It wasn’t until after Roy, at least." You were my first friend Wally, and you were my best friend. I didn't know what was <i>normal</i> for us. Things were so comfortable that I didn't want them to change."</p>
<p>"And then they changed anyway, each time you started sleeping with any of them! And I thought every time you finished with them, every time we went back to normal that you'd realise, but instead you just left me hoping until there was <i>nothing</i> left! Do you know how that made me <i>feel?"</i></p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Dick looked at him helplessly. He never expected the day that they finally spoke about their feelings, it would be like this. "I was stupid, and I regret not realising sooner. I never wanted to hurt you or lose you. But, we stopped being  a while ago. If we could start over, I'd do it all so differently."</p>
<p>"Well, we can't," Wally staggered, gripping the wall as they walked. "Ugh, I.."</p>
<p>"Wally? Wally, look at me." He put a hand on Wally's shoulder, but Wally only shook his head, surging forwards. He slipped into the alley way a few steps further, heaving as he fell to his knees.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey - are you okay, Wally?" He crouched down to Wally's level as Wally began spewing the contents of what he just ate all over the alleyway. Dick shook his head, rubbing small circles on Wally's back. He knew that drink wasn't good for anyone. "Just get it all out, buddy," he said softly, unaware of whether Wally could actually hear him. He stood there for who knew how long, waiting until Wally sounded like he'd ejected everything from his system. Hopefully his metabolism could get rid of the rest a little faster now that there was less of that poison to deal with. He hoped, at least. He'd have to ask Ollie what was in that later.</p>
<p>"Okay, we're going to try to stand up now, okay? You can't just stay here all night." He laughed an empty laugh, as if that would make the situation any better. Wally put up little resistance as he tried to pull him up, keeping Wally's arm around his shoulder. He received an unintelligible response, but that was something at least.</p>
<p>"I know it's gonna suck to miss the rest of the party but we're gonna get you to the hotel, at least for a bit, okay?" If there was one thing Oliver Queen had done right tonight it was booking out the hotel across the way for any supers who needed it which would be most, considering how few of them lived around Star city. It would only take about five minutes to reach there, and Dick could definitely drag him for that long.</p>
<p>"You know, I always thought it would be the other way around," Dick mused as he helped Wally onto the bed, sitting him up against the wall as Dick worked on getting his shoes off. There was no way that Wally would be able to focus on that right now, he assumed. He’d be lucky if he wasn’t already seeing double.</p>
<p>"Is this what it always feels like?" Wally croaked as he tried to keep his head upright.</p>
<p>
  <i>The heartbreak or the alcohol poisoning?</i>
</p>
<p>"Only when you do what you just did," Dick sighed. "Try not to go so fast next time." To be fair, he had no idea what that felt like, if it wasn’t actually alcohol. Wally could have been awfully drunk over the shortest period of time, or maybe he just got the worst of the physical effects and that was it. Not ideal, whether you’re arguing over decade long issues or not.</p>
<p>"One," Wally huffed. "I'm the Flash. Kid Flash. I'm go fast. Two... Two? Two, no next time."</p>
<p>"Got it," Dick nodded. "I wouldn't want that to happen either. Are you doing okay?" He grabbed a bottle of water from the minifridge, taking a deep breath before turning back to Wally. He just wanted to focus on <i>them</i> right now.</p>
<p>"I feel like shit but thanks," Wally sighed. "That burned coming out. It felt like pure acid."</p>
<p>"Could have been," Dick cringed. He sat perched at the end of the bed for a little bit as he waited for Wally to drink the majority of the water Dick gave him. He'd be apprehensive of Wally drinking it all too fast and he did nearly tell him to slow down before he remembered, speedster. "Can I join you?"</p>
<p>"Mmm," Wally shrugged behind him. Dick sidled up next to him, cautious of leaving enough room between them.</p>
<p>He fussed at his own collar a little, straightening and re-straightening it. "Can we... tomorrow, or some timelater , can we talk about it?"</p>
<p>It didn't take much to know that awally was rolling his eyes next to him. "Yeah, like we're gonna leave it at that. I'll still be pissed," he sighed. "But we will, ugh, talk. I think I have a headache. Can I have a headache already? Does that happen?"</p>
<p>Dick laughed. "Sure. Especially with your metabolism. Do you want any more water?"</p>
<p>"To be honest, I just want to really not be awake right now." He slid down the wall so that he was settled on the bed, head next to Dick's hip. Dick scratched at his hair gently. "You don't have to miss the party," Wally mumbled into the bed. "My bad for drinking."</p>
<p>"What kind of party would it be without my best friend?" Dick shook his head. "I'd rather spend five minute with you than another hour with all of them." It was only another five minutes too that away stayed awake for, until he was gently snoring. Dick gently left the bed, pulling the quilt from under Wally to put it back on him. He was entirely dead to the world, not moving the slightest inch as he sleep. He'd always been that way. Dick smiled gently as he crawled in next to him, leaving space enough between them. They'd fix this, whatever it was. Maybe... eventually they could do more than that but until then he'd be there, watching over Wally. Who better to take care of him after his first ever hangover?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>It was a decent party, as Ollie's always were. Enough booze to feed an army, and some of the special stuff to sate heroes not affected by normal alcohol. Not that Clark was ever a big drinker, but he wondered what was put in there that could affect both alien and human alike. The buzz was pleasant, and he felt a deep warmth that was rather comfortable. Sometimes it was nice to indulge, just a little.</p>
<p>It helped, as he listened to a story that Barry had already told him three times, Oliver's laugh obnoxiously loud each time. It was good to see everyone enjoy themselves outside of 'work'.</p>
<p>Well, almost everyone. Clark couldn't help but look at his watch, wondering if things would be the same this year as most others.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Diana tapped him lightly on the shoulder, gesturing towards the stairwell that would take them to the roof. She shooed off a few of the younger members loitering around the stairs, making way for the rest of the league to slowly follow behind them.</p>
<p>Everyone had their drink in hand as they arrived, mixing around while they waited.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Bruce Wayne to step out of the shadows, perfectly tailored suit and a shave so close Clark would believe him if he said he'd done it only minutes ago. He looked as handsome as ever, if not more so, and Clark had to fight to keep the smile off his face that was threatening to grow. He had it bad.</p>
<p>Diana patted his shoulder knowingly. They'd never spoken about it, but she knew him all too well after all these years. He trusted that she'd never tell a soul.</p>
<p>"Good evening, everyone," Bruce's deep voice boomed. "I trust you're all enjoying yourselves?" Ollie cheered, Barry laughing among with him.</p>
<p>"Idon'tknowwhatyougotthisyearbutwow - "</p>
<p>"Even the normal stuff's good," Hal toasted the air. Bruce nodded, a half smile on his face and a champagne glass of his own in his hand.</p>
<p>It was nice to show Bruce displaying even a modicum of emotion, even if he was just trying to be polite, and wasn't that something? Maybe not everyone was friends personally with their coworkers, but Clark wouldn't believe that Bruce wasn’t by now. It wasn't just his press Bruce Wayne personality either, Clark had seen that way too often at all of the galas he reported to. No, the real Bruce Wayne was always a little more reserved, hard pressed still to show much emotion but not entirely closed off as Batman. The real Bruce was actually<i>here.</i></p>
<p>Almost every year he made a brief appearance, away from the majority of the party. He spent time only with other league members - Diana had to forcibly remove Roy Harper once, when he refused to leave the roof where he was smoking. Bruce didn't trust the larger superhero community to know his identity whether most suspected it or not, so he'd stay for maybe half an hour to greet them, to wish them well and return to his cave later.</p>
<p>It was nice, but Bruce was leaving all too soon. No one questioned it when Clark sidled up, asking to speak with him.</p>
<p>He might complain about not having much time, but he'd never say no.</p>
<p>Diana was the last to clear out, and Clark heard the stairwell door lock behind them.</p>
<p>"It's nice to see you here again," Clark said softly. The last year when Bruce was dead had been miserable. He loved his friends, but it wasn't the same.</p>
<p>"It would be rude not too," Bruce replied coolly. Clark could hear in his voice very easily that it was but an excuse. He smiled; Bruce was so very predictable.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're a man of such manners," he smiled. Outside of the cave, Bruce was different. It was much easier to separate him from a Batman, the way he shoulders relaxed more, the way he was less on guard. Perhaps the champagne had something to do with it too. Maybe it was wishful thinking, as whatever was in Clark's drink made the whole world look a little softer. The ocean blue of Bruce's eyes, so often lost behind the cowl, a shoulder so welcoming that Clark would lay there forever if he could. Why didn't he? "I miss you."</p>
<p>"You've seen me quite a lot recently," he replied neutrally.</p>
<p>"I miss <i>us,</i>" Clark sighed. "Before we had so much family changing things. Before you were worried about what they would think..."</p>
<p>"I don't worry what anyone thinks," Bruce shook his head. His back hit the wall softly behind him, and it took a second for Clark to realise that he'd been stepping forward into Bruce's space. Bruce could have stopped him at any point. Instead, he <i>let</i> Clark corner him.</p>
<p>He searched Bruce's eyes for any hint of what it was that was stopping this. "Don't be so <i>scared."</i></p>
<p>"I'd never." Bruce's stance showed nothing of the defensiveness as earlier. It was more... of a challenge. An invitation.</p>
<p>"Then why..." Clark stepped closer, "are we still doing this?" He deserved an answer, didn't he? There never used to be any secrets between them. Their <i>feelings</i> weren't a secret, which is what made this so frustrating. He could almost feel Bruce's warm breath against him in the cool night air, the extra inch in height Clark had over him meaning nothing as Bruce's eyes pierced his own.</p>
<p>"There are more important things."</p>
<p>"More important than love?" He whispered, leaning closer. Bruce didn't move to meet him or to push him away. It was like he was at a stalemate between his feelings and his priorities. Clark was flattered. Personal feelings never factored into his priorities. It would be work, it would be his secrets, it would be keeping people safe. It would be so easy for him to use that as an excuse to leave this situation.</p>
<p>He was still here.</p>
<p>Wasn't that something?</p>
<p>He tasted of champagne, and mint and something else that was just <i>Bruce</i>. He was warm, and moved against Clark as if this was choreographed, a well rehearsed dance they'd done plenty of times before. Clark <i>wished.</i></p>
<p>Lois had Jon tonight. What would Bruce say, if Clark invited him over?</p>
<p>What would he do, back where they had family to think about, responsibilities that could so easily get in the way? After so much insisting that they wouldn’t, or couldn’t. But Clark had set this ball rolling, mentioning this so often, spending so much time with him that Bruce would have no choice but to be thinking about how he really felt about them.</p>
<p>"You're persistent," Bruce said, between kisses. He said it like an insult, but Clark knew it was a compliment. You <i>had</i> to be persistent with Bruce. He wouldn't give up control otherwise. Every single part of a situation, he wanted to be in control of.</p>
<p>Life was <i>impossible</i> to control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: Conner<br/>To: Tim<br/><i>hey tim, i have clark begging me to take jon out to metropolis xmas fair and he says we need to take you and damian</i></p>
<p>From: Conner<br/>To: Tim<br/><i>he's being weirdly insistent on it idk he's not even coming with us?</i></p>
<p>And here Tim was thinking he could finally have a day off from socialising and just chill out for once. Not like he couldn't chill out with Conner, but with their younger siblings running around? That was just asking for trouble.</p>
<p>From: Conner<br/>To: Tim<br/><i>he says we can pick u up from the manor.. but u have a plane</i></p>
<p>From: Conner<br/>To: Tim<br/><i>and we're in metropolis already</i></p>
<p>From: Conner<br/>To: Tim<br/><i>sus?</i></p>
<p>Tim rolled his eyes as he pulled himself out of bed, scrubbing his eyes. Why were the Kents always awake so early and why did they never shut up?</p>
<p>From: Tim<br/>To: Conner<br/><i>Sounds to me like we're being kicked out.</i></p>
<p>Well, Damian at least. Tim still stayed most nights at one of his safe houses save for when there was a family event happening. Since when did he turn into Damian’s new babysitter?</p>
<p>From: Tim<br/>To: Conner<br/><i>Hold on, I have to make a call.</i></p>
<p>The manor's landline was basically just a hot line to Alfred, since no one else ever answered it.</p>
<p>"Morning Alfred, it's just me calling." He tried to sound as awake and jovial as possible. It was hard.</p>
<p>"Good morning Master Timothy. To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I was just wondering what Bruce was up to today." Tim meandered into the bare kitchen, stocked with just the essentials and no personal touches in sight. One day he'd have to stop treating this as just a safe house, or find himself somewhere better.</p>
<p>"Master Bruce will be attending to some Wayne Enterprises affairs, today."</p>
<p>Tim nodded along, using one hand to open the fridge and pull out the first liquid in there that smelled vaguely in date. Orange juice today. With bits. "So, not planning on spending the day with a certain Super friend, then?"</p>
<p>Alfred paused for a second. "I haven't been told of such, save that Mr Kent will be over to pick up Master Damian for a day trip into Metropolis."</p>
<p>"That's funny," Tim mused. There wasn't really much left to eat considering he'd spent more time at the manor recently and didn't need to think of keeping up his grocery shopping. Toast would do. "As far as I know, Clark isn't planning on taking them to the fair. That's on Conner and I, apparently." He should not sass Alfred, but it was too early in the morning to worry, and he could handle it. He certainly had enough of Tim sassing him as a Robin back in the day.</p>
<p>"Perhaps he just wants to see the two of you off safely." Clark was definitely spending the day there, and Alfred knew it. "I believe they will be arriving around eleven AM, if I am not mistaken. I trust you'll make it in time."</p>
<p>Wow, it was all a definite thing despite the fact that Tim hadn't even said yes yet. How desperate were they to see each other?</p>
<p>He checked the time; 9.30AM. Plenty of time, considering his proximity to the mansion.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll be there," Tim sighed. "Bruce owes me, big time. I'm not a part of the family just to <i>babysit</i>. Tell him I'm only doing this so he can see to his 'affairs'."</p>
<p>"Of course. I am sure that he will be very appreciative." There was a hint of amusement in Alfred's voice; he knew that Tim knew and Bruce would now know that he knew too. Not that it was a far stretch, especially for someone trained by the world's greatest detective. He should really teach Clark to be more subtle and to come up with some better excuses himself.</p>
<p>After hanging up the phone, Tim replied yes to Conner, letting him know the time to pick them up just in case. He didn't trust in any communication between any of the parties involved. He took his time showering and getting changed, with sunglasses and a beanie hat as part of his ensemble. It wouldn't be too hard for any interested parties to recognise Tim Drake-Wayne, but at least a half assed disguise would stall then for a little bit. He doubted Damian was worrying too much about that, and why should he? The Wayne children were allowed to go out, even if this combination of them never did. And Bruce Wayne knew The Daily Planet's best - second best to Lois, perhaps - reporter; their kids could easily become friends. It was just strange to potentially have to act like a <i>Wayne</i> again. Hopefully the people of Metropolis wouldn’t really care.</p>
<p>He'd have to take some photos for Dick who was no doubt at work - he'd have almost definitely volunteered to do this otherwise. It could be cute, maybe. There was just one issue, and that was Damian's ongoing investigation.</p>
<p>Tim sighed. The little shit was so persistent, but Tim was nosy enough himself. Maybe he'd have even done the same thing back in the day. He'd certainly never looked through previous Titans Tower video footage and seen Dick and a wally fall asleep on each other in the tower living room, no sir. If he had, it would never have been intentional, he just wanted to study how the older Titans worked.</p>
<p>As he arrived, Tim decided he most definitely was getting sick of seeing the Wayne Manor - at least it wouldn’t be for too long this time. It seemed superfluous to take the jet with so many people who had powers of flight, and Conner never liked planes. If he was going to fly, he said, he'd rather be in control. It would be a good cover if anyone did look into how the Waynes may have got there, but it would also cost time, including the time it would take to find someone to fly it considering one, Tim wasn't going to do it and two, leaving his two underage children on a plane alone would be very irresponsible of Bruce Wayne.</p>
<p>"So are you flying us back to Metropolis?" Tim smiled at Clark, innocently. Conner laughed behind him, even though he was the one who would have to carry him. "I'm sure you have a lot of work to get done, back home."</p>
<p>Clark looked awkward for a moment, looking at the faces around him. "Well, yes, I suppose that I am," he sighed. He sent a small look towards the grandfather clock that he knew held the entrance to the batcave.</p>
<p>"Are we ready to go?" Tim asked. He had his keys, his credit cards and a small backpack that concealed some of the more important Robin gear he could need - just in case.</p>
<p>They set off, Clark carrying both of the kids as they flew.</p>
<p>Conner carried Tim the way he had millions of times before, and Tim let himself relax for a moment. "I bet he's going straight back there," Tim whispered. The wind around them would likely disguise most words he said, superhearing or not.</p>
<p>"I think so," Conner laughed as he shook his head.  "It was so weird, he's never that insistent in anything. See what I meant about those two?"</p>
<p>Tim nodded, as if Conner could actually see him. He thought momentarily about using his phone to view the security feed from the cave but that definitely was both a little creepy and unnecessary. He didn't need to know that badly if they were actually keeping something between them. Bad habits, Tim.</p>
<p>They landed at what Tim assumed must have been Clark's apartment; it wasn't far from the centre, and if the Wayne boys were seen leaving there, no one would question visiting a family friend.</p>
<p>"Well, I... should get to work," Clark stood there awkwardly. "You kids have fun, now. Call me if you're in trouble, but otherwise I have a lot to do," he said sheepishly. He was dying to get back to Gotham.</p>
<p>To: Conner<br/>From: Tim<br/><i>Would you be able to hear him flying away?</i></p>
<p>They took the long stairs down to the lobby - it would be faster for their group to walk down than it was to get the elevator, which was something else that Conner hated. Bart, too; they were always so impatient with elevators. It was kind of cute.</p>
<p>Conner looked thoughtful, and Tim could see him trying to concentrate. Some half way down the stairs, he seemed to perk up and looked to Tim with a grin. They probably thought they were so sneaky, too.</p>
<p>The fair was larger than the one or two they'd attempted to hold in Gotham one year before Penguin's goons destroyed everything. It was loud, it was <i>very</i> bright and something smelled delicious even though Tim could already picture just how unhealthy everything was. Beside them, Jon's eyes were wide as he was practically buzzing to get out there, but Damian just stared appraising at it all. It was almost tempting to let them run off and do their own thing, considering they could very easily take care of themselves, but it was hard to see Damian having any fun that didn't involve annoying the patrons already here, and there was only so much Tim would be interested in himself. Tim paid for everyone's ticket, fastening the little wristbands around everyone's hands. Conner affixed Tim's for him, even though Tim could easily attach one with just one hand. Unfortunately, Tim <i>Wayne</i> didn’t have Robin skills.</p>
<p>As they walked through the crowds, looking for the first attraction that would pique their interest, Tim felt uncomfortable. Not because of the fair, but more because he could see Jon perking up everytime Tim and Conner said anything in a low tone to each other, listening in, and even Conner kept looking over more than usual, when they weren't talking. He felt more watched than when  Red Hood first stalked him along the rooftops of Gotham.</p>
<p>Tim was happy for the kids to pick something to do just to distract themselves and immediately regretted it. He knew already that bumper cars were a bad idea for the very moment they spotted them, but Jon was excited at the prospect of something new. Damian was excited at the prospect or causing chaos. Tim let Conner take the driver's seat of their car even though Tim had a better chance of being able to control the car. Driving aimlessly was not going to do anything for Tim, and he didn't want to spend the entire time dodging Damian. It was going to be a long day, he could feel it. Bruce owed him.</p>
<p>Strapping himself in, Tim sat back and braced himself. He thought for a whole second that maybe Damian might just treat this as a race instead and they'd be safe but <i>nope</i>. Almost as soon as they started, Damian slammed into them, Jon's mouth wide in shock. Conner huffed, trying to turn the cart back straight.</p>
<p>"Can I get 'im?" He turned to Tim, half laughing.</p>
<p>"Do it," Tim rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Conner had a lot less control than Damian did, but he careened toward them, no fear for himself or his side of the car. They were built to withstand this kind of impact and it was just as well because Damian seemed delighted to have someone that he couldn't actually hurt to go crazy on. Conner seemed fine with this.</p>
<p>"Better he gets it out of his system early," Tim sighed. He hoped that Jon was still listening. He couldn't imagine Damian letting him have his guard down today of all days.</p>
<p>After another twenty minutes of almost being thrown around the car - and thank Batman for Tim's sense of balance, they finally got out. The loud bangs of the cars were annoying, and Tim was happy to be able to control his own movement again.</p>
<p>"Not bad," Damian sneered at them. "But if we were in real vehicles then I would have decimated yours before you could even react."</p>
<p>"I'd rather shelve the fratricide today if that's okay," Tim rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should do something a little less violent next."</p>
<p>Jon nodded. "That's... Good." He looked over at Damian, scrunching his nose. "You never said you were going to crash <i>into</i> them!"</p>
<p>"That is the whole point of it!" Damian huffed. He wasn't wrong.</p>
<p>"Jon should pick the next one," Tim suggested. Conner nodded, smile on his face as he watched them. They let the kids walk further ahead in search of a ride while they watched behind them.</p>
<p>"It's pretty nice, right? I mean it's a good job I'm invulnerable but having them both acting like normal kids... we didn't get to do that until our teens." He looked over at Tim again as their shoulders brushed.</p>
<p>"It's nice, even if we have to be babysitters," Tim sighed. "I'm still not sure what's going on though." Well, he knew that Jon was eavesdropping but he had confidence that nothing he said would prove the kids' point. The only thing he needed to be wary of were the glances Conner kept giving him.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Conner frowned.</p>
<p>Time glanced back up at him. "What are you looking at?"</p>
<p>Conner was quiet for a second before looking away. "Just trying to make sure you're enjoying yourself."</p>
<p>"Unnecessary," Tim muttered. It was strange, especially coming from someone generally so unobservant. He wondered what the truth actually was. "I'd enjoy myself more if I knew everyone and their dog weren't watching me." He glanced over again to Jon who, for his credit showed no sign of having heard even if Tim didn't believe that one bit.</p>
<p>"Everyone?" Conner raised an eyebrow. "Is something going on?" The concern was cute, really, but he looked like Tim had just told him the League of Assassins were out to get him again.</p>
<p>"Just some nosy younger brothers," he smiled sarcastically. Yes, Tim was a hypocrite. That was irrelevant.</p>
<p>Conner sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Jon, cut it out okay? Sorry," he looked back at Tim. "Clark has a <i>strict</i> rule about not listening in to people's conversations but when you're in a place that's stupidly loud, it's kind of habit to hone in on a familiar or comforting voice. It makes it a little easier."</p>
<p>"You always did appear at the most convenient times," Tim shook his head. Conner at least looked a little embarrassed at this, but Tim didn't mind <i>him</i> tuning in fairly often. If they were within a mile or two of each other he kind of expected it at this point. Faster and more reliable than the Titans communicator. Safer.</p>
<p>Conner's head perked up suddenly. "I think they found something."</p>
<p>Jon looked delighted as he stood outside the entrance to the spinning cups. Damian looked pained.</p>
<p>"- Boring, why waste your time <i>spinning?</i> It begets <i>nothing!"</i></p>
<p>"A lot of people find it fun," Tim shrugged, shepherding them all inside.</p>
<p>"And <i>romantic</i>. If - if a couple does it," Jon backtracked as three sets of eyes looked at him.</p>
<p>These kids were terrible.</p>
<p>The ride itself was fine; the boys decided they wanted their own cup, leaving Tim and Conner sat in their own private cup. Sitting across from each other in this space made for four people just felt awkward, so Tim sat next to Conner as the both held on. The ride started slow, and as it gained speed it was harder to sit upright and not get himself thrown sideways. Conner was at least a good cushion but he couldn't let it look like he enjoyed it. He may have considered leaning against a friend just a friend thing, but he knew Damian's mind would snap to snuggling and add one more point to his dating list which Tim assumed he almost definitely was making.</p>
<p>The cup spun faster and faster, and it was only thanks to Bruce's training that Tim managed not to move much. Conner’s face made it clear that he wasn’t prepared to be spun around so much but Tim wouldn't put it past him to be using a TTK shield to hold himself straight up, making it look effortless.</p>
<p>"Relax!" Conner shouted over the noise of the machinery spinning their cups, but he couldn't.</p>
<p>It took half a second maybe to spin a full three hundred and sixty degrees at this point. It was only a brief glimpse, but he could see Damian and Jon staring right at him every time the spun back around.</p>
<p>"No," Tim refused.</p>
<p>When they dismounted he did at least feel much less dizzy than usual. His arms hurt like hell for being taut for so long, but at least he'd given Damian nothing to work with.</p>
<p>Conner looked at him questioningly as they left, and Tim shook his head. If Conner could be awkward without no real explanation, his occasional glances going unmissed then Tim could have this one thing. Sighing, Conner shrugged.</p>
<p>"Not that I'm not having the <i>time</i> of my life, but I'm getting kind of hungry. Anyone wanna stop for a bite?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Tim shrugged. There weren't many benches free as they hit the food area, but one tucked in the far corner near a tree was just getting cleared. This was his chance. He shoved his card into Conner's hand. "You remember the old code Red Tornado thought we didn’t know about - the parental controls on the TV we had? That's the pin. We'll grab somewhere to eat." He grabbed Jon's wrist, pulling him along behind him. Conner looked questioningly at him, but Damian only scoffed.</p>
<p>"Look," Tim said, sitting Jon down. Now would be a great time for Damian to be annoying the hell out of Conner, but he couldn't guarantee that it would cover their voices even so. How well controlled was Conner's hearing since he came back? "You two need to <i>stop</i>, okay? This isn't cool."</p>
<p>Jon looked at him, face a mix of guilt and righteousness. "Damian says it isn't good to keep secrets."</p>
<p>"Damian thinks a lot of things, that doesn't mean even half of it is right." He sighed, pinching his brow. "Look, it wasn't my idea to come out here and honestly, I'm not having a great time and I don't think you two are either."</p>
<p>The younger Kent looked hurt. "But we were trying to give you two some time toge-"</p>
<p>"So that you can spy on us?" Tim raised an eyebrow. "We spend plenty of time together." More than they had for a while, at least.</p>
<p>"But this is nice. It's romant-" Tim slapped a hand over Jon's mouth, and he felt kind of bad for doing so. "You are wrong, both of you are wrong and you're making this incredibly awkward for me."</p>
<p>Jon's brows furrowed. "But why? You two <i>are</i> - "</p>
<p>"We're <i>not,</i>" Tim said firmly. The younger boy paused for a second and Tim knew his heart beat was being listened to - it was incredibly intrusive but if it meant the kids would stop, then fine. He’d be able to hear Tim telling the truth. Jon looked hurt.</p>
<p>"Why not? I can hear you, when - "</p>
<p>"Jon, please just drop this. It is not any of your business to know <i>or</i> to meddle. I don't need to explain anything to you or to Damian, and I'm disappointed that you're trying to invade my privacy like this." Okay, now Tim felt bad; it would be one thing to say that to Damian, but it was plain to see on Jon's face just how bad he felt.</p>
<p>"I want to spend a nice day out with my friends and my family, and I want you and Damian to get to do something normal for once, okay? So let's forget this ever happened, smile and eat lunch, okay?" He sighed. "I know you only meant well but if this is your idea of surveillance, you're going to let the bad guys know and blow your cover," Tim dropped his voice, and half smiled. "You know, maybe you could join us with some of our... training sessions, sometime." Not only could they do with learning some subtlety, but that idea could be a great distraction for the kid.</p>
<p>"Really?" Jon instantly perked up. "Thank you! And I'm sorry for listening in... Damian just really made be believe you and Conner were - "</p>
<p>Tim gave him a warning look, and Jon promptly shut up. He was learning.</p>
<p>The other two joined them after a few minutes, Tim eating whatever Conner put in front of him. He came back looking confused and glancing at Damian every now and then; the kid must have really done a number on him. Knowing Damian, he probably spent the entire time in line either insulting him or interrogating him, but Conner didn't seem to looking at Tim in any different way than usual, so Tim assumed that the topic of them dating hadn't been broached directly. That was good. The last thing Tim wanted was for Conner to think Tim had any ideas about the two of them. Things were <i>fine.</i></p>
<p>As all four boys explored the rest of the fair together, things were a lot calmer. Jon was no longer paying attention to them, to Damian's annoyance, and Tim felt like he could try to enjoy things without worrying so much.</p>
<p>It was getting late when Clark finally found them, surprised that they weren't back already. Given the freedom too, Jon wanted to try <i>everything</i> and Tim Insisted they got their money's worth even though he didn't actually care that much. Metropolis was a breath of fresh air, away from anywhere Tim had been for<i>work</i> for the last year. Conner seemed to be enjoying himself, encouraging Jon at every ride looking like the proud big brother he was. It was still really something to see Conner be able to have such a normal life, considering how much he fought it when they first made it to the Teen Titans. Even having lost a whole year, Conner was still growing up too. Things would never be the same as they were before but this was... Good.</p>
<p>The whole fairground was lit up even bright in the evening, and as Clark decided it was time to take the boys home, Tim insisted on staying just a little longer with Conner. The rides didn't interest him all too much, but being able to walk around without having to babysit was nice. They talked about nothing at all, Tim laughing easier than he had for a while. Conner kept looking at him, this time not turning away. Tim enjoyed the attention, if only because it meant they were spending time without anyone else distracting them.</p>
<p>Maybe it was <i>too</i> relaxing, as he dozed off in Conner's arms when Conner insisted on taking him back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark only felt a little bad for sending the kids off on such short notice. Really, it was only a half thought out plan that Bruce hasn't said no to and that was enough for Clark to rush at the chance.</p><p>It was good for Jon, he told himself. It got the rest of the boys spending more time together. It meant that he could approach Bruce before it was too late to talk about what happened between them.</p><p>Really, in Clark's mind there wasn't anything to talk about; it was pretty straight forward, really.</p><p>He stepped into the Batcave. Everyone was out of the house, save Alfred. He doubted Jason or the girls would drop by unannounced - or he hoped not at least - but this dark miserable cave was that one extra layer of protection just in case. It wasn't remotely romantic, though. "Funny how we keep meeting like this," he half laughed, but Bruce only raised an eyebrow. "No jokes? Okay. Sure." Bruce urged back to his Batcomputer but Clark knew he was paying attention.</p><p>"I had a nice night," he tried again. "I'm glad you came to the party."</p><p>"I don't think Diana would forgive me if I didn't." He probably wasn't wrong.</p><p>"It was nice for you to stay, too."</p><p>Bruce stayed quiet for a moment.</p><p>"Nice. Is that all you have?"</p><p>Though it would sound stern to anyone else, Clark could hear the faintest hint of amusement in there.</p><p>"Wonderful? Super?" He grinned sheepishly. "I expected you to call, but it's okay. I knew it was… that you might not. But, you didn't stop me," he added. Bruce could do almost anything he wanted in the world. He kissed back.</p><p>"I didn't," Bruce agreed, letting his chair tilt ever so slightly in Clark's direction. "You've made it hard to ignore you, considering how much you've been around."</p><p>"I've made you<i>comfortable,</i>" Clark smiled. With <i>us.</i></p><p>Sighing heavily, Bruce got out of his seat. "You're right that I prefer to have complete control of any situation. It's what has made me so successful. And I've told you many times how hard it is to relinquish that control."</p><p>Clark nodded.</p><p>"How much I would be risking if I was to do that."</p><p>"A lot," Clark agreed.</p><p>"It would really take something important to make me let go of that." Bruce looked at him, unblinking.</p><p>"Your idea of what's important hasn't always lined up with everyone else's," Clark pointed out.</p><p>"So I've been told." Bruce smirked, breaking this stiff, serious character he was playing. Was Bruce just <i>messing</i> with him? "I made a choice. I could have stopped you and said never..." he swallowed almost imperceptibly. "Or I could give it a chance. I've had to think over these last few days, what that would mean."</p><p>"I bet you've drawn up a whole battle plan," Clark half laughed, trying to mask his anxiety. Bruce would see right through it.</p><p>"I wouldn't go so far as to say <i>battle</i> plan but there are a lot of... variables that can still be controlled. No, I don't mean for the entirety of... us. What we do affects a lot of people around us," he sighed and Clark realised how tired he looked. How long had he been thinking about this for?</p><p>Clark put a hand lightly on Bruce's forearm. "I'd expect nothing less," he said softly. "I know we can't just go for it, everything be damned. I accepted that a long time ago. If we have to keep quiet for now, I understand."</p><p>Bruce watched him for a moment. "You've far too much patience. I'd like to let Alfred know, but there is only so long a secret can be kept from <i>my</i> family," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Having you over as regularly as you have been could help to get them used to the idea, though."</p><p>"You <i>want</i> me to come over now?" Clark grinned. "Not that I'm complaining. I would like my boys to know too, but I understand your need for discretion... for a while, at least." Even if Clark told Conner and swore him to secrecy, chances are that Tim would find out, and he wasn't sure how much it would take for the others to know after that. Jon would spill the beans immediately if he knew.</p><p>"I'd rather not take too long, but there are things that need organising beforehand. I'll try not to take too long." The apologetic tone in his voice was barely there, but Clark knew he meant it.</p><p>"I've waited this long haven't I?" He teased. He pulled Bruce closer, hands resting lightly on Bruce's hips. "I've always been good with compromise."</p><p>"It's been very useful," Bruce agreed. "And I appreciate it."</p><p>If the recordings from the cave today were deleted, no one had to know.</p><p>-</p><p>It was half way from Metropolis to Gotham that Tim finally fell asleep. His breathing slowed down, heartbeat lower than it had been all day. In all honesty, Conner kinda hadn't been able to stop listening to it at all.</p><p>Having died for a year or not, Conner would never forget the sounds of Tim's heart beating. It was the same for his family, Cassie, everyone who was that close to him. The difference was that he didn't have reason to be focusing on any of those.</p><p>There were small wrinkles on Tim's face that Conner had never noticed before, ones that weren't there before Conner died. They weren't deep enough for most people to notice but with how good Conner's sight was and how much attention he was paying, there was a lot he just hadn't noticed about Tim until recently.</p><p>Every time they walked a little closer, Tim promptly put his hands in his pockets, as if it put distance between them without<i>actually</i> putting distance between them. He was blatantly ignoring Conner's stares for the most part - not that Conner was trying to make it obvious and shit, of course Tim would notice - but his cheeks were so lightly dusted pink every time he did. Conner was paying<i>too</i> much attention now, with no baseline to compare it to. Had Tim always had such obvious reactions?</p><p>The only piece of information he gleamed that he was sure was important was the way that Tim's heartbeat picked up much more obviously as Conner lifted him into his arms as they set off flying home. He was in no way scared of heights, and Conner knew for a fact that Tim trusted him with his life. It... definitely counted towards the theory. The theory that didn't need to be investigated except now that he was thinking about it, Conner couldn't<i>stop</i>. Each point that seemed to give the theory ground was satisfying, and Conner found himself<i>wanting</i> to prove it.</p><p>It was... confusing. Annoying. Maybe he understood Tim a little more when he said that sometimes when he started a case he physically could not stop thinking about it.</p><p>Carrying Tim was comfortable, and it reminded him of holding him tight in the barn again. That reminded him of his dream, and when had both his awake and sleeping thoughts become entirely about Tim?</p><p>They should talk. Conner honestly didn't know what he wanted or expected from that, but it was frustrating to be so confused about this. And if he couldn't talk to Tim, who could he talk to? Even if he was completely wrong about this, chances are they could laugh about it and move on and everything would be fine. No more having to <i>try</i> to pay attention and look out of place for doing so.</p><p>Finally Gotham was in view. Conner wasn't familiar with Tim's own personal safe house or what to expect from the security there, so the Wayne Manor seemed like the best idea. Tim looked completely dead to the world, so Conner wanted to avoid waking him if possible- considering what Tim's usual sleeping pattern was like, wasn't it better to let him sleep?</p><p>He could try to open Tim's window and fly in but without Tim on the inside, Conner knew there was no way he could get through Tim's security measures. Of course he couldn't just smash through and leave Tim vulnerable for the night so the other option was... knocking on the door. Someone at least would be awake.</p><p>Lifting up an arm to knock, Kon used his TTK to keep Tim in place against his chest.</p><p>
  <i>Please be Alfred.</i>
</p><p>"<i>Oh?</i> What's this?" Jacket on and motorcycle helmet in hand, Jason leered as he opened the door, eyeing Tim over.</p><p>"He just needed a lift home," Conner replied sheepishly. Was he going to move already so that Conner could put him down?</p><p>Jason turned around, gesturing behind him somewhere. A moment later Alfred returned, expression as plain and collected as always.</p><p>"Our thanks for bringing him home safe. Allow me to alleviate the burden for you." He reached for Tim, and Conner put a layer of TTK around him just in case. He may be small, but Tim was heavy enough, and Alfred was... old. "I am sure that you are only trying to help Master Kent but I assure you, I am perfectly capable. Heaven knows the amount of times I have had to carry Master Bruce to the cave." Conner let the TTK drop, embarrassed.</p><p>"Well... night." He turned to leave but Jason put a hand on his shoulder, fingers digging in.</p><p>"Hold up a sec. Oi, Dick!" It didn't take long for Dick to emerge from wherever he was in the house. Here he was hoping that no one would be around to see him carrying a sleeping Tim, but what did he expect? It was getting dark out, so there were Bats everywhere,</p><p>"Conner, hey," came Dick's easy grin as he joined them, He leaned gently on one side of the door frame, Jason's arm up on the other side. "Was that Tim just now?" Conner nodded. Did they really have to do... whatever this was? "Heaven knows he could use the sleep, thanks."</p><p>He stood there awkwardly nodding. Could he leave yet?</p><p>"You know... we've been meaning to talk to you," Jason said, glancing over at Dick. The older Wayne nodded.</p><p>"It's nothing bad," and from both his tone and heartbeat, Conner believed him. That didn't make him feel any less apprehensive. The bats always had quite a different idea of what counted as good.</p><p>"We wanted to thank you, actually," Jason reached out a hand to ruffle Conner's hair, but he ducked away. Jason only shrugged. "Seems like our baby bird here's learning how to talk again. Kind of a big change, if you ask me."</p><p>"It's nice to see a little more of our Tim after so long," Dick smiled. "He still has a long way to go but I didn't think we'd be <i>here</i> so soon. And I know he's been spending a lot of time with you; as far as I'm concerned, that's been good for him."</p><p>"But," Jason cut in. Conner braced himself for whatever Jason was going to say. Arguably the most controversial of Waynes, he didn't trust whatever was going to come from Jason's mouth next. "That means one thing goes wrong? Shit hits the fan, everything gets fucked again. So, we'll be watching you." The click of his gun actually made Conner jump, because <i>that</i> wasn't what he was expecting. "You harm a hair on his dainty little head? This baby'll be loaded up with Kryptonite faster than you can say - "</p><p>Dick put an arm in front of Jason, as if that would deter him. "What he <i>means</i>," Dick said apologetically, "is that you mean a lot to Tim. And well, we wouldn't be very good brothers if we weren't looking out for him. You know what it's been like for him; it would be pretty hard for him to lose someone again. If you two are going to be serious, then you have a lot to be responsible for." Going to be serious...?</p><p>"He's a good kid, but he barely takes care of himself. So, you're gonna keep on doing what you're doing, you're gonna make sure he stops all this dumb ass doing everything alone shit, and you're gonna be the best fuckin' boyfriend he'll ever had. <i>Minus</i> the fucking," he growled.</p><p><i>"What?</i>" Conner croaked. "Woah, woah, wait a second. Okay, that's not - does <i>everyone</i> think we're dating?" This explained Jon's sudden questioning the other day, but come <i>on.</i></p><p>"I didn't think you were at first - I’ve been telling people you’re not but Damian said there was no doubt about it," Dick frowned. "Are you <i>sure</i> you're not dating?"</p><p>"Of course they are, he just carried Tim over here like his fucking bride. And Tim was <i>asleep</i>. Like hell he's gonna fall asleep on just anyone. If he wants to keep it a secret then fine but he's not keeping it a secret from us," Jason growled.</p><p>"No, guys, I'm <i>serious</i>." He <i>really</i> needed to speak to Tim, but there was no way he could do it now. Not only did he not want to disturb him, but going to his room in the dead of night would <i>definitely</i> give the boys the wrong idea.</p><p>Dick frowned, looking back at Jason. "There's no way that.... I mean if you're dating, you'd both know about it, right?"</p><p>"You'd <i>better</i>," Jason looked him dead in the eye. "Are you fucking leading him <i>on?"</i></p><p>
 "We're <i>not</i> dating and Tim knows that!" He was panicking. This was <i>entirely</i> wrong. Whatever might exist between him and Tim wasn't anything they'd even remotely talked about, right? The last conversation they had about that kind of thing was... well, when Conner said he was the token straight guy. True or not - and now was <i>not </i>the time for that - there was no way Tim could somehow think they were dating. Of that, Conner was sure. "Look, Jon asked me the same question, okay, and at this point I don't know if this is some shit that Damian has started just to annoy Tim or - or what. Look, Tim's my best friend but," he said carefully, "everything is kind of... crazy right now. And like you said, things are getting back to normal again but I don't think Tim knows- "
</p><p>
 "Oh, <i>Conner,</i>" Dick said sadly. Huh? "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were still waiting for him. I know what that feels like." The pat on Conner's shoulder was more confusing than reassuring.
</p><p>
  Jason squinted at him. "I'm not sold. I'll still be watching you, clone boy. Dating or not, I'll still kill you." Glancing back at Dick, he shrugged. "Fine. Fuck off then, I guess."
</p><p>
  "Thanks again for bringing him home," Dick smiled. "I'm sure we'll see you soon!"
</p><p>
Conner set off back home, completely and utterly confused. He could not <i>wait</i> for that talk with Tim.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spending the afternoon with his brothers in the sitting room was much less awkward than the last time it was all four of them, even if not <i>everyone</i> was behaving. Whispered conversations at lunch weren't always unusual, but depending who it was they were certainly suspicious. Especially when it was Jason and <i>Damian.</i></p>
<p>Honestly, Tim could do without it. In fact, he outright didn't want to deal with it so he ignored them as he finished his sandwich and attempted to sneak away. Sorry, Dick. He expertly avoided Jason's leg, outstretched just to trip him up, before a small hand grabbed at his elbow. He was nearly at the door, too. Sighing, Tim turned back around. "<i>What?"</i></p>
<p>"Todd insists you must stay in here with us for another... three minutes and forty seven seconds." How weirdly specific. Tim hated it.</p>
<p>"Shh!" Jason didn't even look annoyed that Damian was being so obvious about his scheming. Was this something that was going to suck for Tim either way, so it didn't matter if he knew? Dick frowned as he watched the two and thank god Tim wasn't the only one in the dark.</p>
<p>Jinglebells sounded, and it took Tim a second to realise it was the beginning of Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas is you'. It took even longer to realise it was coming from himself.</p>
<p>Tim snapped his phone out, trying to force the immediate blush on his face. <i>'Conner Kent'.</i></p>
<p>"You're the worst," Tim gritted his teeth. Dick looked at Jason with a suspicious but confused look on his face. Jason only shrugged.</p>
<p>"What? Honesty is a good thing," he grinned. "Say hi to Conner for me!"</p>
<p>Tim swiftly left the room, hitting the answer button on his phone. <i>Just</i> when he'd dissuaded Damian - or at least dissuaded Jon, which surely meant he'd let Damian know that Tim was telling the truth about them not dating. The last thing he needed was for anyone to think otherwise; he was happy, and Conner was <i>not</i> interested and things were <i>fine.</i> Fuck Jason.</p>
<p>"Tim? You there, buddy?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Tim sighed into the phone. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"I, uh, called because Jon told me I had to. Did you need anything?" Jason really went to the effort to change Tim's ringtone for Conner, then coerce Damian into asking Jon to tell Conner phone him just to embarrass him in front of everyone. How convoluted; only Jason would think that was worth it.</p>
<p>Tim shut the door firmly as he hid in his room. "No, I think Jason was just trying to mess with me."</p>
<p>"Oh," Conner seemed suddenly... awkward. "What did he, uh, say?"</p>
<p>"What, Jason?" Tim frowned. Conner should know better than to put any stock in anything Jason ever said. "Nothing. He just says hi," Tim sighed. "I'm really sorry he bothered you with this. It was part of a prank.”</p>
<p>"No, actually, uh, I'm glad. Kind of. I actually wanted to see if you were free sometime soon. Kind of had some things I wanted to figure out, and you always have the answers, so..." With Conner, he could be talking about anything from algebra homework to what does the idea of Superman actually <i>mean.</i> Sure, he had some dumb questions sometimes but if he wanted to hang out and talk rather than ask over the phone, it must be something important. With a sinking feeling, Tim wondered... there was no way it could have been anything to do with Jon's question at the fair - but no, he'd been fine with Tim after that. Perfect, even.</p>
<p>That was not helping.</p>
<p>"I'm free tomorrow," Tim shrugged. Not that he would admit it, but Conner could get stuck in his own head almost as much as Tim could. Plus, any break from his brothers was more than welcome.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow?" Conner laughed. "It's Christmas eve tomorrow, you know."</p>
<p>"Oh." Tim frowned. "Well, we can do it another day if you're busy."</p>
<p>"No, no, I'm not busy at all," he could hear the smile in Conner's voice. "I just thought you'd probably be spending the day with everyone tomorrow, not... just listening to my shit."</p>
<p>Tim sighed. "Conner, it doesn't matter what day of the year it is. I'd much rather help you out than have to deal with whatever <i>they're</i> going to pull. I can only deal with so much at once," he moaned. He loved his brothers, of course he did. His tolerance for them was just very, very low after being away for so long and then having to deal with them quite so much again. At least he could relax with Conner. "I'll tell Alfred you're coming over."</p>
<p>"Well, great! I'll let you know when I'm on my way."</p>
<p>"Sure. See you then, Conner." He couldn't help the little smile at his lips as he hung up.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jason tried to insist on waiting for Conner with Tim, but Tim wasn't having any of it. The last thing he needed was his brother trying to embarass him anymore in front of his best friend. He didn't think Conner would judge him too much, but this little crush was inconsequential. There was no need to bother him with it, and Tim didn't appreciate the chaos his brothers had caused over it. He didn't entirely know where it ll started to be honest, and at this point he didn't care. They just needed to keep quiet.</p>
<p>He heard Conner landing before he even knocked on the door, Tim opening it immediately. "Conner, hey."</p>
<p>"Hi," Conner replied, slightly out of breath. "Didn't realise it was snowing again - thought I was gonna get caught in it and be late. I couldn't do that to Alfred," he half grinned. Tim almost wished he'd never even told Alfred so that Conner didn't have to sit with them at dinner. He didn't <i>not</i> want him there but even Conner deserved a break from the Wayne boys.</p>
<p>This was the weirdest dinner since Tim was back in the fold. Jason kept staring at Conner. Conner kept avoiding his gaze, and Bruce kept trying to make casual conversation about Clark. Dick had the sense to intervene whenever things felt too weird. Conversation flew much easier when Dick was at the centre of it, even if one of his chosen topics was the weather on the way here. Damian perked up as Conner spoke about the difficulties of flying through snow, leading to a discussion about suit enhancements that could be used to make it easier for anyone to fly through it. Bruce must have had plenty of experience with this before, having travelled with Diana and Clark so often before, but he only chimed in when one of their ideas were entirely implausible. Conner looked impressed at the ideas Dick and Damian came up with.</p>
<p>It would have been the nicest part of the meal, if Jason wasn't now staring at Tim.</p>
<p>It wasn't anything new. He was used to feeling like he was being watched every time Jason had tried to kill him already.</p>
<p>Tim excused them quickly, eager to leave. He caught Conner's eye, and the other boy tried his best to extract himself from the conversation with the oldest and youngest brothers.</p>
<p>"Where do you think you're going?" Jason grinned.</p>
<p>"To my room," Tim sighed. "Stop being so nosy, Jay."</p>
<p>"Just looking out for my younger brother," he shrugged. "Hope you're all fully stocked."</p>
<p>Tim frowned. "fully... ?"</p>
<p>"You know," Jason grinned. "You two have been spending a lot of time alone in your room, I would just hope that you're being careful is all." That little <i>shit.</i> Tim could feel himself going as red as a tomato, especially as Bruce's eyes snapped to him.</p>
<p><i>No</i>. Please don't get Bruce involved in this too.</p>
<p>"I'd rather we left all doors open when we have guests over," Bruce said carefully, mouth pursed. He looked like he was evaluating Tim, as if he could find something just from looking at him that would prove or disprove Jason.</p>
<p>"You're the <i>worst,"</i> Tim hissed at Jason.</p>
<p>Conner finally escaped the other two and thank god he hadn't seemed to have heard. He looked questioningly at Tim - he knew he must have <i>really</i> looked like something right now, flushed and annoyed. Tim just took deep breaths in and out as they escaped, feeling a little less on edge as they got to his room. He wanted to slam the door shut just for the sake of it, but the last thing he wanted was Bruce assuming the worst. That was just - he did not need another <i>talk.</i></p>
<p>He kicked yesterday's shirt under the bed, but other than that his room wasn't a <i>complete</i> mess today. Organised chaos, he insisted. Really, he just rarely meant for anyone to ever see his room that often, but Jason wasn't wrong that Conner had been over a lot more recently. Sighing, Tim perched himself on the end of his bed, Conner taking the seat at his desk this time. It was weird. More so because anyone could see them, with the door open. Conner set down the gift he brought with him, 'Tim' hastily scrawled on the label and clasped his hands together, looking all in all rather awkward.</p>
<p>The first interruption came within the first five minutes, Alfred bringing hot chocolate up to the two of them. Tim suspected it wasn't entirely innocent - it was an easy excuse to check if the door was open. Or maybe he was just doing his job and making them something nice and warm for this horribly freezing day. Tim was just paranoid. Maybe?</p>
<p>"Tim, relax," Conner looked over at him. "You're doing that face. You know, the one you use to interrogate villains where you get all scowly and serious."</p>
<p>"Sorry," he sighed. "I'm just letting Jason get to me, that's all. He's an asshole."</p>
<p>Conner nodded. "He sure is." There was a haunted look on his face that Tim had no idea how to figure out. Or - <i>had</i> he heard Jason in the dining room earlier? He'd showed no sighs of it then, but Tim was kind of preoccupied.</p>
<p>"Don't listen to anything he says," Tim prodded a marshmallow. "He likes saying stuff just to get a rise out of people; it's not worth paying any mind."</p>
<p>"Mmhmm..." Conner glanced at the door, then back to Tim again. "I, uh. Is it safe to talk here?"</p>
<p>Tim shook his head as he stared out of the door. "It's never safe. My privacy is violated every day that I'm here," he sighed. "At least you have your superhearing, if anyone gets close."</p>
<p>"Sure, but that won't stop them." He shifted a little. "Can you, uh, open a window?"</p>
<p>"What, are you too hot?" Tim laughed. Only a Kryptonian could find a snowy day warm. It took a few seconds longer, one hand still enclosed around his hot chocolate but he disarmed the traps around the window, unlocking and pushing it open.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, a strong arm was around his waist, TTK encapsulating both his hand and his drink. It was only the surprise and the sudden upward motion that caused those butterflies, he told himself.</p>
<p>"I just thought it would be a little easier up here," Conner said as he brought them to the roof, releasing his TTK and using it to shovel snow out of the way as he sat down, patting the cleared spot next to him. The wind whipped at Tim's hair, snow melting on his nose as it fell. It was freezing to be honest, but it was better than having to be on his guard every second. He wrapped both hands around his mug, and Conner leaned gently against him, shoulders connecting. Conner naturally ran warm, and it was like having a radiator right there. Tim tried not to lean in too obviously.</p>
<p>"This is nice," he sighed. Conner's face showed no sign of being cold at all, with the warm smile on his face. Tim tried to hold back a goofy grin, instead hiding his face in his mug.</p>
<p>"I thought it would be easier to talk somewhere we can relax a little." He sounded a little hesitant, scared almost, and the temptation to grin dropped faster than a Bat with no grapple.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk," Tim said quietly. "So what's the matter? If there's a problem I can help with..."</p>
<p>The snow whirled slowly around them, disrupted only by the occasional sharp gust of wind.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Conner sighed. He drew spirals in the snow between them, each one getting covered up by fresh snow almost immediately. "I was getting really annoyed by everyone being so cryptic, like Clark, and Cassie, and..." <i>Me?</i> Tim smiled. "But the more I think about it, the more I wonder how dumb I've been being this whole time. Like..." he paused, looking back up at Tim for just a second. "Does it really seem that... normal, to everyone? The idea that we, us two..."</p>
<p>Tim tried to hide his sharp intake of breath with a sip from the hot chocolate, but it only made him choke.</p>
<p>"So, no?" Conner sighed. "I didn't know if I was misreading things, but everyone was really convinced. I mean, I thought everything was just normal between us, but then Jon insisted, and we slept together in the barn, and Jason - "</p>
<p>"Slept <i>next</i> to each other," Tim coughed, and this time he couldn't stop his blush.</p>
<p>"Right," and Conner was just as red as he was. "Man, I mean, Dick and Jason had me nearly convinced we <i>were</i> dating." Tim wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss or kill his brothers. He didn't know where to even <i>start</i> - for one, he thought it was only <i>himself</i> that they were terrorising. He had no idea it extended to Conner too. And yet he was still coming over, regardless.</p>
<p>"Okay, first of all I'm so, so, <i>so</i> sorry about those two. They just live to make my life hard," he sighed. "Pretty much anything they say, true or<i>not</i> they say with the intent of embarrassing me. I mean..." he laughed awkwardly. "There are things that just don't need to be said out loud, ever. They shouldn't get to change that for anyone." Teasing him in front of the family was one thing, but how dare they bring Conner into it?</p>
<p>He could feel Conner watching him, but Tim didn't want to look back up at him.</p>
<p>"So you didn't think we were dating, then?" Tim knew that neutral tone; it was the one he taught Conner to use to try to mask what he was thinking. Funny that he'd be using it <i>against</i> Tim.</p>
<p>"No, Conner, I did <i>not</i> think we were dating!" Tim ran a hand through his hair, exhaling. "We've talked about... you. It would be a bit of a jump to go from seeing you as - what was it? The token 'straight guy' to thinking we're dating," Tim's voice was almost manic. "Listen, I'm not going to take what everyone else is saying over what <i>you</i> say. I know you," he said softer. "And I know how important it is to be forthright with you; maybe that's half of what got us into this mess," he sighed. "Conner, I - "</p>
<p>"Maybe you and Cassie were right," he interrupted. It took Tim a moment to backtrack, and find what Conner was talking about because Tim and Cassie were right quite often, if he was being honest. "I've just... assumed stuff about myself, ever since I got out of the test tube. I never even <i>thought</i> to think different." Tim could feel him sigh more than he could hear it. "But people have been saying so many things, even though I've said no every time... and somehow the idea sounds less weird. And then I look at you, and I forget whatever it is I'm even worrying about."</p>
<p>He knocked Tim's shoulder slightly and Tim held his breath, waiting for Conner to get to the point. "I feel like it's unfair that we get to listen so easily, so..." He set down his mug, pulling Tim's left hand free from his own mug, Conner's hand was so <i>warm</i>, and it was comforting, no matter what he was going to say. Conner placed Tim's hand over his chest, where his own heart was beating quicker than Tim thought it should. "I'm not an expert at reading people, and I get things wrong easily. Even when it's myself. So... is this normal for me?"</p>
<p>"Bodies and minds don't always act as one," Tim whispered. It felt good to feel Conner so alive under his hand, nevermind how fast his heart was beating. If he was as anxious as Tim was feeling, this wouldn't mean anything.</p>
<p>"Right..." Conner nodded, but he didn't move their hands. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"You don't need to talk yourself into anything."</p>
<p>Conner glanced back over. "For a smart guy, you're really dumb." His face broke out into a small smile. "And pretty cute, too."</p>
<p>Tim looked away as he blushed again. A warm hand lifted Tim's chin, encouraging him to face Conner again. It would explain the looks, the <i>blush</i> as Tim pinned him after that snowball fight. That reaction, that almost gave Tim hope for half a moment. Kryptonians don't get cold. That blush was all Tim… right?</p>
<p>"So?" He challenged.</p>
<p>"So..." Conner looked a little hesitant again. "Tim, do you <i>like</i> me?"</p>
<p>"You're my best - "</p>
<p>"<i>Tim,"</i> Conner sighed.</p>
<p>"Of course I do," Tim exhaled. It was pretty hard to deny, considering the only time he slept peacefully anymore was when he was in Conner's arms.</p>
<p>"Well, good," Conner smiled. His breath ghosted across Tim's face, and Tim was still not prepared for the kiss that came afterwards. He didn't even realise that Kon had used his TTK at some point to lift the mug out of his hand, leaving Tim free to put his arms around Conner's neck as Conner scooped him up in a hug, lips eager to drink Tim in. It was soft but purposeful, and Tim had never been so comfortable letting someone lead. Conner's hands stayed firmly around Tim's waist, and Tim smiled. He was such a gentleman.</p>
<p>Tim sighed between kisses, amused when his freezing cold hands didn't affect Conner in the slightest as they reached into his shirt, warming up just above Conner's shoulder blades. "This is nice."</p>
<p>"The, ah, kisses, or the hand warming?" Conner laughed. His lips chased Tim's as Tim leaned back, watching him.</p>
<p>"Both," he smiled. "This is good." It was hard to believe, considering how long ago he gave up on the idea - before Conner even died. It was hard not to wonder, being around him so often. And now Conner seemed <i>into</i> it. Into <i>him</i>. "I used to think about this. A long time ago."</p>
<p>"Guess we have a lot of time to make up for," Conner said. Tim could hear the tiny hint of guilt in there.</p>
<p>"It was worth the wait," he whispered.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>There were no alarms, no one waiting for them as they climbed back through the window with their now cols drinks. Everything was quiet save for the wind whipping at the windows. The weather was much harsher now, the snow almost too thick to see through</p>
<p>"Master Kent," Alfred paused at the door some time later. "It would be ill advised to travel through the weather, as it is currently. Master Bruce insisted on making up a guest room made up for you, should you need it."</p>
<p>"Should have listened to Damian's anti snow suit idea," Conner half laughed. "Thanks, Alfred. That's probably a good idea," he glanced out the window before looking back at Tim.</p>
<p>This was unfair. Conner had stayed in Tim’s room over night back on the occasional time he'd visited. They'd had sleepovers in the living room of the Titans' Tower forever, for god's sake. There was no need for Bruce to act like such a strict parent about it.</p>
<p>He cracked a small smile as Conner pulled out his phone to call Clark. Bruce was acting like a <i>parent</i>, in the most inconvenient way. Well, worse things had happened before. It wasn’t like Tim didn’t know how to be sneaky.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They had <i>so</i> many guest rooms. It was necessary that Conner had to be in the one furthest away.</p>
<p>-<br/>
He loathed having an alarm as early as 5am, but Tim reluctantly moved from Conner's arms, stretching as he yawned. A full six hours sleep wasn't bad, and he felt alert enough as he made his way silently back to his own room.</p>
<p>It was a shame he wasn't the only early riser.</p>
<p>Tim stared at Alfred, freshly dressed for the day, wondering if he was going to reprimand him for ignoring Bruce's plans and making him set up a completely unnecessary room.</p>
<p>Alfred had only a small smile on his face. "This is not the first time I have caught someone in the <i>wrong</i> place at the wrong time, Master Timothy. Hurry to your room, now."</p>
<p>Grinning, Tim made his way back, throwing himself under the covers in a giddiness he didn't get to indulge in much anymore. "See you in a few hours," Tim whispered. He couldn't tell if Conner heard him or already fell back asleep, but it didn't matter. He'd still be here when he woke up, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Merry FUCKIN' Christmas!" Jason yelled, as he kicked down Tim's door. Tim lifted his head up just to glare at him, before letting it drop back to his pillow. "Aw, man. For sure thought there'd be two of you in here. Whatever. Get your ass downstairs for breakfast, Timbo. Bring your clone boy too."</p><p>It was so tempting to stay in the warmth, but Tim figured he should probably try to show up and look presentable. He dragged himself to the shower, maybe washing his hair just a little more thoroughly than usual.</p><p>He probably looked smart enough, in one of his deep red shirts that Tam had bought him not too long ago. Or maybe it was too smart, but he could blame it on the holiday. </p><p>Conner wasn't in his room when Tim went to check on him; he always <i>was</i> an early riser. Tim didn't think he’d be downstairs with everyone else and he was proved right as Conner flew back in through the window.</p><p>"Oh, hey," he grinned, making his way over to Tim. His hand rested lightly against Tim's, but he kept his eyes trained on the doorway.</p><p>"Hey yourself." Tim pulled him down by his shirt, the same he was wearing yesterday and kissed him without worry. Everyone had already been convinced they were a thing; why keep hiding it?</p><p>"Okay, sure," Conner laughed, kissing him back.</p><p>They talked easily as they descended the stairs, Conner floating beside him. Tim didn't point it out.</p><p>He headed towards the kitchen, but Conner pulled him lightly by his elbow towards the sitting room instead. Bruce sat on the sofa, Damian between him and Dick as Jason lounged on the armchair. Dick smiled warmly at them.</p><p>"We were going to do breakfast in here this morning; it's a little more comfortable, right?"</p><p>"I just ask you refrain from spilling anything on the sofa," Alfred sighed.</p><p>Tim and Conner took the love seat to the side, comfortable as the watched Damian tear into a new paint set. It was relaxing, even as bickering started at most comments Jason tried making about things. Even Tim got a few nice gifts, but he didn't really care too much about that. Tim slipped his hand into Conner's, and it was only Dick who seemed to notice half way through the morning. He smiled, bright and proud and Tim ducked his head. Conner put away three plates of Alfred's breakfast pancakes, Damian watching him in disgust.</p><p>"Man, I am stuffed," Conner sighed. "I should probably head over to Clark's at some point though; they're going to Ma's for a bigger dinner this afternoon, so I should probably show my face. I, uh, wanted to give you your gift first though. It's in your room," he glanced over at the others. "Are they gonna tease you again?"</p><p>"Tease <i>us,</i>" Tim corrected, but he smiled. "Probably. Whatever." He stopped over Titus, now settled on the floor in the middle of the room as Damian affixed his new collar. "Just grabbing Conner's stuff before he has to go," he called as a weak attempt of brushing off any attention.</p><p>"There'll be no grabbing of any kind," Jason called in his best Bruce voice.</p><p>"Fuck off, Jay!"</p><p>"<i>Language</i>, guys! It's Christmas!"</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, making his way back up stairs.</p><p>Smiling, Conner joined him sitting on the end of the bed this time, nudging the door just a little less open. "So, uh... I wanted to get you something kind of a little different." He scratched the back of his head, and picked up the gift he left in here last night. Tim glanced over to his wardrobe where Conner's gift lay, wrapped in Lucius' lead lined paper.</p><p>"Let me just grab yours too," he grinned, pulling it out of the wardrobe, Conner looked bewildered as he couldn't see through it. Tim needed to remember to thank Lucius personally for the ingenious anti X-ray paper. "It's a surprise, for once."</p><p>Tilting his head, Conner looked at it curiously. "That's... pretty cool. My first <i>surprise</i> present," he laughed.</p><p>"You can open it now," Tim suggested. Conner's curiosity was cute, and it was only so long before he'd be pulling at the paper to get a little glimpse anyway.</p><p>He looked a little more confused as he tore the paper off, opening the box to... nothing? Tim laughed as he pointed at the side where a small envelope was stuck.<br/>
"Sneaky," Conner smiled, putting the box aside. He opened the envelope, pulling the contents out. "Hawaii? Plane tickets?"</p><p>"I know that it's kind of silly when you can fly, so that part’s maybe more of a gesture of sorts - the hotel will be covered, though if you do want to go," Tim began. "But I also know that you haven't been back since you - came back. I was thinking - if it wasn't too painful, maybe you could take some picture where you were grew up. I hear one Ms Leech still lives there too," he added. It was a risky choice, but Cassie had insisted on the whole ‘spending time together’ was the best gift kind of idea, and with how things had been about missing out on time with people, maybe visiting old friends wasn't such a bad idea either.</p><p>"<i>Tim,</i>" Conner smiled. "That's - I've always been a little worried about going back on my own, with how long it's been. There are two tickets in here, did you..."</p><p>"Whoever you wanted to take," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I think anyone would find it cool to see where Superboy started."</p><p>Grinning, Conner pulled him up into a hug. "I'd love for you to see it. And to meet Roxy - I can't believe you <i>remembered</i>. And that you're volunteering to actually get some sun!" He laughed. "Hawaii felt great, that kind of sunlight is just... there's nothing like it. I think we can probably do with a vacation after everything," he said a little quieter. "Thanks, man. This is really thoughtful."</p><p>"No worries," Tim smiled. "I don't want you to have to be stuck in miserable Gotham so often just because me and Clark keep dragging you here. Hawaii's about as opposite as you can get."</p><p>"Hey, don't knock Gotham. I don't know anywhere else with people running around dressed as bats and birds," he dodged Tim's elbow, still laughing. "This will be great. Thanks, Tim," the way he smiled right at Tim was enough to make him blush. "Okay, your turn." Conner picked up Tim's gift, taking a deep breath for a second.</p><p>He took the gift, smiling at the superman print wrapping paper.</p><p>"They didn't have any Superboy themed," Conner sighed.</p><p>Tim laughed and shook his head.</p><p>The corners of the gift were well wrapped, and he had suspicions that Conner used his TTK to help keep things in shape. He ripped the paper open, revealing a dark black album that felt heavy, like it was filled already.</p><p>Tim opened it, finding the first page with two of his family photos. He was blowing out candles on a birthday cake in the first one, and the second was one that looked like a candid shot taken of his father (Jack, not Bruce) - one that Tim recognised taking himself when he first got his camera - the same one he used to stalk Batman way back when. He turned it over, the back of that page blank - Didn't Conner know about doubling up on photos? And the other two being a photo of Tim and Bruce when he was first adopted, young and full of excitement. This must have been right in the middle of his career of Robin, Bruce's smile wide and genuine too. The photo underneath was a selfie of Dick and Tim from some point when Dick lived in Bludhaven. Tim remembered that apartment, he used to visit a lot. It was almost like a second home, and Dick was the best big brother he could have looked for.</p><p>Turning the page, he saw the back of those photos empty too, apart from writing on the back of them.</p><p>
  <i>Tim,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I would not be the man I was today if not for you and your unwavering spirit. We might not always see eye to eye, but I am still just as proud of you.<br/>
I love you, son.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Bruce</i>
</p><p>The hot tears in his eyes threatening to overflow all of a sudden made it hard to read the back of Dick's photo below, with a similar message but detailing so many great moments they had together. He wasn't even sure how Dick could fit that much writing on such a small photo.</p><p>Conner's rubbed gentle circles on Tim's back as he leaned in. "We can put it away if you want? if it's too much? Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have..."</p><p>Tim shook his head and looked at the photos on the other side, one where Jason had him in a headlock and another where Tim and Damian were both sitting on the sofa at the Kent farm, faces both relaxed for once. Conner must have used his super speed for that but a lot of the other photos were older ones that he'd have no way of getting without inside help. Every photo of someone who was still here seemed to have a message from the other person in the photo, and as Tim flicked through almost every member of the Batfamily and many of the Teen Titans Tim had worked with had a photo and a message here. He’d read through them all later, when he was alone.</p><p>"Conner," he sighed, wiping his eyes. "When did you get so <i>thoughtful?"</i></p><p>Conner just put an arm around Tim, holding him tighter. "I thought... things were real rough with you losing so many people and you were so alone, so I thought... if I could get a lot of your good memories in here, something special from everyone you love... things might not be so bad if ... if something else happens again. Man... that's kind of depressing. Did I mess up? Because I can totally - "</p><p>Tim laughed, letting himself lean into Conner's chest. "You did great. I think this is the best thing anyone's ever given to me," he whispered. He stayed there for a few minutes, letting himself calm down from the wave of emotion that came over him.  "Ugh. Do my eyes look red?"</p><p>"I've seen worse," Conner smiled and that really wasn’t too reassuring. “Come on.” Tim laughed as they both stood up from the bed. He led the way downstairs, turning to Conner slightly on the way down. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch?"</p><p>"Next time," Conner promised. "Clark's waiting for me."</p><p>Conner thanked Alfred at the door, and looked unsure if he should wait to say bye to the other Wayne's but Tim waved him off.</p><p>"We'll see you soon," he smiled, pulling Conner down for a kiss. And one more. And maybe a couple extra, just for the journey.</p><p>"YOU ARE A <i>LIAR,</i> DRAKE!" Damian screeched from somewhere behind him, but Tim took no notice. They broke away and Conner looked at him questioningly, through his blush.</p><p>"Damian thought we were dating too," he shrugged. He didn't really care about correcting him.</p><p>"Well..." Conner tried to ignore him, but Damian was off ranting about it. "Is he right?"</p><p>"What do <i>you</i> think?" He raised an eyebrow. Better to clear things up now, right?</p><p>"I'd say... that I should probably tell Jon he was right too before Damian does it for me," he smiled bashfully. "Dating, huh. Well, I guess there's no getting rid of me now. But how about next time we go to the farm it <i>is</i> just the two of us?"</p><p>"I'd like that," Tim beamed up to him. "One more kiss before you go?"</p><p>Conner lifted him up, ignoring the rest of the audience that had come to see what Damian's yelling was about. The kiss was chaste enough that they wouldn't be <i>too</i> annoying about it, but it still gave Tim butterflies anyway. He watched Conner fly off into the light Gotham sky, smiling to himself. Maybe there was hope for him yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much to everyone's who's been reading along as I posted this. It's been so much fun to post every day, even if it means that it may not be a polished as it could be. It's been lovely to see your comments and kudos, and I'm happy that we still have so many timkon fans out there despite whatever DC may throw at us!</p><p>I was saving this last chapter for Christmas day, but with how busy a lot of people may be tomorrow I decided to post both end chapters at once. Happy holidays to anyone who celebrates, and I hope that you all take care of yourself. Best wishes to you all, and if anyone wants to say hi or talk, you can find me @ konimello on both twitter and tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>